Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt!
by djlsnegima
Summary: A ghost appears in Station City and Sonic can't seem to defeat it, that is until he gets some help from a certain angelic pair. Now the World's Fastest travels to Daten City as he recieves a note telling him to go there for a special reason. But what could that reason be? Rated T cuz' you know why! STORY COMPLETE BABY!
1. Ep 1: Into the Blue!

_**I don't own__** "Sonic the Hedgehog" **__or__** "Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt"**__**_

_Daten City…_

_A town clinging between the threshold of Heaven and Hell, where every day this city is plagued by foul and evil tempered spirits known as ghosts. Many of the residents here are constantly tormented by these ghosts on a daily basis, as if there isn't anyone to help deliver them from this sickening madness. However all is not lost as two missionaries from Heaven have come to rid us of the accursed ghosts, but are they truly servants of God?...Or are they minions of the Devil?_

_Elsewhere in another city where the sky is always blue and peace forever thrives, there is a hero that maintains that peace on a daily basis as well. He's known as the city's speedy blue savior, as he's able to run at supersonic speeds and use the power of the seven jewels known as Chaos Emeralds._

_Although these heroes live only an hour from each other, there will come a time where they may have to join forces to stop an unnoticeable, and seemingly unstoppable threat. However that time…may be coming sooner than we realize…_

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 1:** Into the Blue!

_**~ Station City (formally known as Station Square) ~**_

It was a rather beautiful and quiet night as the moon glistened brightly along the beach waters of the city, there wasn't a soul in sight as everyone was either asleep or otherwise. Suddenly on the far side of one of the rooftops came a figure who leaped from one roof to the other, then sped off in a blaze of blue. That figure than landed on a shorter rooftop of an apartment building as he gazed at the view of the city.

His fur was blue and his eyes were jade green; though they were shaped like wide ovals due to the format he was in. _(Panty & Stocking.) _He had on his trademarked sneakers with a yellow buckle on each side, as he also had a white stripe on each shoe. His name was very well known throughout the city as he has saved it from various threats over the past few years he's lived here.

"Aw yeah! This is so happenin'!", smirked the speedy blue hedgehog known as Sonic. He gazed at the view of the city some more until he heard the sound of police sirens going off. He turned his attention towards them as he saw four cars heading in the northwest direction of the city.

"Hm? Wonder what the fuss is all about…?", Sonic wondered as he landed on the sidewalk. He took a knee as he used his favorite move and Spin Dashed right behind them, he knew that whenever the police were involved in something, it had to be something that may turn out to be out of their control like last time.

Meanwhile near the City Hall building the police as well as a few G.U.N members were armed and ready, they pointed their weapons at something that was oozing rapidly out of the drain. That ooze got bigger and larger as it manifested itself to be some kind of monster, it grew to about half the size of the building and it let off a pheromone that was quite disgusting.

"Guh! What the hell is this thing?!", shouted one of the policemen as he was covering his nose from the stench.

"Beh! Whatever this thing is, it STINKS!", yelled another policeman. The monster was black all over with read lines and was surrounded by swirls, the police or G.U.N members didn't know what to think of it until it decided to attack them.

"It's coming!", shouted one of the policemen as it tried to fire shots at it. The monster splattered itself all over the police cars and drowned them in filth, many of the personnel on the scene fell back as they ran for their lives, as they could not handle the horrible task that lies in front of them. Suddenly Sonic lands in front of the beast on bended knee as he looked up at it with a smirk.

That is until he smelled its foul odor…

"GROSS! There's a new invention called a shower dude, have ya heard of it?!", groaned the hedgehog as he stood up and looked at the monster. It gazed down at the hedgehog as it attempted to lift up its arms and try to smother him. Sonic dashed out of the way as the arm came down, then he went up one of the street light poles as he back flipped off of it. He spun into a high speed ball as he penetrated right through the monster, Sonic looked at himself as he was covered in the black goo that smelled wretched.

"Erk! Talk about your dirty jobs!", he gaged. The hole that Sonic left on the monster regenerated itself as it was starting to make its way through the city. The hedgehog ran in front of it as he was now thinking of another strategy. Sonic clapped his hands together as he leaped high into the air, he spun into another ball as he launched himself all over the four smelling monster.

He slammed and smacked it as many times as he could before back flipping and landing in the same spot he was standing. However the assault was in vain as the monster regenerated itself once again, for the first time since his fight with Chaos, Sonic was getting a bit frustrated…

"Aw c'mon! That didn't work either?!", he growled as many of the city's residents were running for their lives. The monster smothered some of the nearby buildings as more police cars appeared onto the scene, they fired all their weapons in hopes of killing the monster but to no avail. Sonic gritted his teeth as he was trying to think of another attack method he could use, however he felt a strange light behind him as he turned around.

"What in the world?", he thought to himself before he covered his eyes as the light zoomed past him. He peered in front of one of his hands and noticed two halos bouncing around, the monster tried to smash one of them but ended up getting one of its hands cut clean off. Sonic and the other residents couldn't believe their eyes as the halos were injuring and damaging the monster, as there were many scratches and bruises. Suddenly there was another flash of light as the halos attacked together and went through the monster like it was nothing…

_****BOOOM!****_

The monster then exploded as debris as well as small chunks of the remains were splattered everywhere, the people were speechless for a while…but then started cheering and clapping loudly. Sonic's eyes had widened as he dropped to his knees. "What the heck just happened?", he said while shell-shocked as the halos appeared before the residents as well as him. They stood looking at the crowd as they were clapping and cheering for them, then in a flash of light speed they disappeared.

A small paper fluttered down from the sky and landed right in front of Sonic as he came back to reality, he picked up the paper as he was trying to figure out what it said.

"Daten City?", he said as he read the words on the paper. He placed the paper down as another small paper fluttered in his face, Sonic pulled it off as he studied what it said. The paper had an arrow that was pointing towards the northeast, the blue hedgehog got up from the ground as he clutched the paper and looked northeast of his direction.

A look of determination appeared on his face as he saw a small glimpse of the city after leaping on top of one of the buildings to get a better view. He saw two oddly shaped buildings that appeared to look like demon horns as well as smaller buildings beside it. After closing his eyes he made a small smirk.

"I dunno what just happened…but I gotta funny feeling about this one…", he said to himself.

_**~ Daten City ~**_

About an hour from Station City lies the city that borders Heaven and Hell. The people here are fully aware of the constant ghost attacks that threaten this great city, and many of its residents suffer from this almost every day.

However all is not lost as the city's prayers have been answered by two assassins from Heaven, as they are charged with cleaning up the ghost-infected city and gaining Heaven Coins in the process. Although people think that angels are pure and help save people's lives, that is true, but these aren't the kind of angels you'd expect coming from the pearly gates.

In fact, they were kicked out of them because of their foul behavior.

They currently live in a church just north of the city, a church that is also the home of a reverend who oversees their progress in this quest to return to Heaven. He bears a big black afro as well as carries a faddish that would make a priest cry, despite this he is still a missionary for the Lord.

That man, is Garterbelt.

We find the preacher standing at the pulpit of his church while reading something from the bible, suddenly he received a phone call coming from his special phone that he carries. He picks it up as one of the assassins was on the other line…

"So ya'll took care of dat ghost?", he said in his usual southern preacher tone.

"_Yeah, yeah. We're on our way back now._", the assassin replied. Garter hung up the phone after the conversation was over and he went back to reading his bible, suddenly there was a flash outside as the man closed his eyes. "Damn, what now…?!", he groaned as the sound of lightning was heard outside the church.

A little green dog had the crap shocked out of him before plopping onto the ground, and burnt to a crisp. The afro preacher took out a small little mallet and whacked the dog in the head, out came a small note from his mouth as Garter picked it up.

It read the word "_**Hedgehog**_".

About a few minutes later the man could hear the sound of a familiar motor as it made its way towards the church. Suddenly the doors flew open as a pink hummer came through and skidded to a screeching halt. Both front doors flew open as two females stepped out of the car; one was a blonde with a short red dress and matching stilettos, while the other was a Goth with dark blue hair and purple highlights and wearing a black gothic dress with black and blue stockings.

Garterbelt glanced at a row of seats that the women took out as their ride came to a stop, he looked back at the girls as he face-palmed and groaned. "Yo Gart! We're home!", shouted the blonde in a blunt and raunchy manner.

"Yeah I can see that…", he grumbled, "So I take it that everything went fine down in the city huh?"

"Yeah, we killed that ghost already. Are we done now?", said the Goth in a bored expression.

"Hell no! While you two were out doin' who da hell knows, I got another mandate from Heaven. So check it out!" Garter pulled out the note he found earlier and read it to the girls. "Hedgehog!...I ain't sure what it means but it might be da work of a ghost!"

"You're really milking dis ghost thing ain't cha? Afro dick…", groaned the blonde.

"Well it couldn't be any worse than that last ghost we had to kill, that guy was a douche.", shrugged the gothic girl. The afro preacher ignored the comment and kept on talking, he pulled up a billboard as he began to explain the latest mission to the girls known as Panty and Stocking; the Anarchy sisters.

"Since ya'll two just got back we've received reports of a spiny blue hedgehog wondering around the outskirts of da city, I'm assuming he must'a followed ya'll in secret while ya'll was makin' your way back here. He ain't causing any trouble at da moment but keep yo eyes on him, ya never know if he's really a ghost."

"Y'know now that I think about it, didn't we see a hedgehog among the crowd right before we left that city?", asked Panty.

"I think we did, and he was blue. So could it have been him?", wondered Stocking.

Garter was suddenly shocked, "Wait a minute, you two saw him in the city?!"

"Look if ya want us to go lookin' for him quit bitchin' about it! We'll look around when we get da chance.", shooed Panty as she made her way upstairs.

"Ditto. I'm gonna get me some chocolate…", added Stocking. The afro preacher watched the sisters disappear upstairs, he crumbled up the note as he threw it on the ground. "Dumb bitches…", he growled as he slumped back in his chair and picked up his bible and started reading it again.

_**~ Meanwhile in the southeastern district of Daten City ~**_

Sonic the Hedgehog is walking along the sidewalks of the city as he takes a gander at his surroundings, after picking up the note that fell from the sky he had to figure out who, or what brought him here. "So this is Daten City huh? Kinda reminds me a little of Station City.", he said to himself.

The blue hedgehog walked around some more until he spotted the city park, he noticed a little boy playing catch with his dad as he saw a woman walking her dog. He smiled as he crossed the street when the light was red and safe to cross, he then scratched his head as he was wondering what his real reason for being here was.

Sure enough another small piece of paper fluttered towards his feet as he kneeled down to pick it up. "Eh? What's this one say now?", he wondered as he read the piece of paper. The word on it read "_**Angels**_". Sonic face-palmed as he smirked to himself. "Of course! That explains the halos I saw, boy do I feel silly…"

Before he could take another step he heard the faint sound of a loud motor that was heading down the street. Sonic placed his hand over his eyes as he tried to get a clearer view of what was coming, however all he saw was a pink looking vehicle coming down the block. "Whoa! Wonder what the rush is all about…?", he said as the car got closer and closer.

Panty was driving the hummer known as See Through down the block while Stocking looked around for the hedgehog they were supposed to look for. "How da fock are we supposed to find him if we don't even know where he is?!", groaned the blonde.

"He said he'd be somewhere in the outskirts of the city, so we gotta keep looking.", replied Stocking. Sonic saw the girls speeding awfully fast down the blocks as they were only one block from where he was, suddenly he spotted a small red ball as it bounced its way into the street. The hedgehog's eyes widened as he noticed a little boy going after the ball, at the same time Panty and Stocking were speeding down the block as well.

"Oh NO!", cried Sonic as he took off in a blur of wind to try and rescue him. He grabbed the boy a second before the girls slammed into him, causing them to swerve off the road and crash into a fire hydrant. The hedgehog heard the crash as he saw the hummer was flipped over and partially totaled from the front.

The little boy looked up at Sonic and gazed at him for a moment, the hedgehog looked back at the boy as he let off a small smile. "Hi! Are you okay?", Sonic asked the boy.

"Y-Yes.", the boy replied as he held onto his red ball tightly. Sonic turned his head towards the wreckage as the girls were slowly climbing out from their battered ride.

"Hey lil' fella, you should probably go back to your mother. But make sure you don't play in the street anymore, okay?", he smiled at the boy. The boy nodded his head as he smiled and waved goodbye to Sonic, as he went back towards his play area. Panty and her sister were coming from their ride as they dusted their selves off.

"Argh, FOCK! So much for our hot ride.", growled the blonde in frustration. Stocking was okay as she brushed off any dirt that may or may not have been on her outfit, after dusting off her favorite bone kitten she spotted Sonic who was approaching her and her sister. The hedgehog scratched his head as he looked at the mostly totaled See Through…

"Wow…talk about totaled.", he said, "I kinda feel bad cuz' it was half my fault in the first place." Panty glanced over at Sonic as her eyes widened slightly, she pondered as she analyzed him a bit. Then backed up as her suspicions were confirmed.

"That's him!", she said as she pointed at the blue hedgehog. Stocking looked at Sonic as she stroked her dark blue hair, funny thing is she blushed a little bit as she glanced at his jade green eyes. Sonic backed up a bit as he could feel some fury coming from Panty for wrecking her ride.

"Uh, you okay miss? You look kinda pissed right now.", he stuttered as he slowly moved backwards.

"Gee asshole, I wonder how long it took ya to figure that out…?!", growled the blonde as she whipped out Backlace and pointed it at Sonic. The blue hedgehog was now sweating a bit as Stocking shook off her blush and saw her sister pointing her gun at the hedgehog.

"Wait a sec' Panty, do you think he's a ghost?", she asked.

"I don't think Stockin', I know.", replied the blonde in a serious tone. Sonic backed up some more as he was a tad fearful of what Panty might do to him, he looked behind him as he saw the empty blocks that he walked down. "H-Hey miss, I don't want any trouble. I'm sure someone can take care of your car, but I don't have any money on me!"

"That so?", replied the blonde, "If that's da case then I know another way!" That was Sonic's cue to high tail it outta there and indeed he did, he took off in a blur of blue wind as the backdraft caused the girls to cover their eyes. Panty stomped her foot on the ground in frustration as Sonic made his escape towards the heart of the city.

"Great, ya scared him away…", muttered Stocking.

"Screw that! Let's go get his ass!", yelled Panty as she started running after Sonic's trail before it went cold. Up the street as well as a few blocks from northern Daten City, Sonic sped his way through traffic while running from the Anarchy sisters. Seeing Panty's gun being pointed at him was all it took for him to scramble outta there or he would've gotten shot at. He saw a small passageway he could hide in so he headed there as the girls went by it, once they were far enough away he came out of it and started heading another direction.

"I won't be able to hold off that blonde chick for long, I gotta find another place to hide!", he mumbled to himself. Sure enough he spotted some bushes that he could hind in as he dove behind them, however he didn't realize that it was a thorn bush as he shot up from it while clutching his butt.

"YEOUCH!"

The sound was loud enough for the girls to spot him in the distance and run after him, the hedgehog took off away from the bushes as he ran through another small park in the northern district of the city. "Your blue ass can't run forever!", yelled Panty as she fired shots at the hedgehog.

"That's what you think!", he smirked to himself. He jumped high into the air as he swung around a small branch while gaining momentum, he swung off the branch and landed on the corner of another block near an intersection. "Great, now what…?!", he stammered as he heard Panty and her sister closing in. He took the left road and dashed down it hoping to lose them.

The cat n' mouse chase lasted for over two hours as Sonic was slightly bruised, but not fully exhausted. "Damn…how long is she gonna keep this up…?!", he groaned as he tried to outrun and hide from Panty; which is something that is not recommended. The hedgehog found a tree that would make a great hiding spot as he made a run for it, only to trip on an uprooted twig and slam against the front part of the tree. The noise was loud enough to catch Panty and Stocking's attention as they were looking for him, they made their way towards the direction of the noise as they found Sonic dazed and confused.

"Your ass is mine now dick face!", smirked the blonde as she grasped Sonic's face and pinned him towards the ground. Stocking had an unsure look on her face as she thought there was no way Sonic could be a ghost.

However Panty didn't see it that way as she clicked off the safety from Backlace and fired shots at the hedgehog, with each bullet bouncing off of him and landing on the ground. "Huh…I don't think it's him…", said the blonde with a questionable look on her face.

"Huh, well color me shocked.", replied Stocking.

"Owww…that really smarts!", wined Sonic as Panty let go of his face gently. He rubbed the area where the blonde had shot him and found no injuries, he then slowly opened his jade green eyes as a small glistening euphoria surrounded his body. "What did I ever do to you…?", he spoke in a soft tone causing Panty to blink at him.

"Damn, from this close you're hot as fock.", said the blonde as she blinked once more. Suddenly her expression turned to a nasty lustful look as she gazed into Sonic's eyes again. Stocking groaned as she knew what her sister was about to do next…

"Stockin'? Hold these for me will ya?", she said as she gave the girl her panties after removing them. The Goth growled as she held them away from her face. While Sonic was still half dazed Panty snagged him and dashed on over to the nearest and sleaziest motel.

_**~ Later that night ~**_

"Niiiiiiiiiiice…" was all Sonic could say after Panty gave him a few good bedroom strokes before he climaxed. He had a peaceful expression on his face while listening to her moan while rocking his world...

_**~ About 15 minutes later ~**_

Sonic and the girls made their way back towards the church, although they were a little ticked that their ride was trashed and that they had to walk, they came to an understanding with one another. "So what did you say your name was again?", asked Stocking.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, but you can call me Sonic if you want.", he replied happily.

"Well I'm Panty and that's my sister Stockin', I'm glad we came to a mutual understanding with each other. Tell ya what; I'll forget about our ride since you had some good technique back there.", smirked Panty as she stroked Sonic's neck with her finger.

"Y-Yeah, don't remind me.", he stammered and blushed, "_(What I went through was horrid! But it was pleasurable…)_" Stocking opened the doors of the church as she and the others came in, Garter was taking a nap on the pulpit before he heard the door slam. Once he did he awoke from his sleep immediately.

"What da holy hell?!", he cursed as he looked towards the front door. He saw Panty and Stocking along with Sonic as they approached the front of the chapel. "Hey Garts! We found your little hedgehog problem!", the blonde called out.

"Garts?", questioned Sonic.

"Actually, his name is Garterbelt. He's a preacher who's a total pain in the ass, plus he oversees our progress while we collect Heaven Coins.", replied Stocking. The afro preacher made his way towards the front of the chapel as he looked and studied Sonic, he looked up and down the blue hedgehog's body as he scratched his afro.

"So this is him huh?", he asked, "He don't look like an ordinary hedgehog."

"That's because I'm not.", replied Sonic causing Garter to jump for a split second.

"HOLY HELL! D-Did he just talk?!", stammered the preacher.

"Of course he talks, duh?! He's been takin' to us ever since he trashed our ride, but he made up for it so we're cool.", shrugged Panty.

"So now that we found your little hedgehog can we eat now?", asked Stocking.

"Oh! I didn't know you guys have food.", said Sonic with a sudden gleam in his eye. Garterbelt shook off his shock as he looked at Sonic and the girls again. "Well I suppose ya'll completed your mission for today, however there's somethin' I wanna share with ya'll now dat you brought that hedgehog with ya.", he said.

"Ugh, what da fock is it this time…?!", groaned Panty.

"I hope it's not another freakin' seminar…", added Stocking.

"Bringing that blue hedgehog here was only part of your mission, now the real mission can begin.", stated the afro preacher as he raised his hands to the sky. Sonic, Panty, and Stocking began to approach where Garter was as clouds began to form outside, suddenly there was a flash of lightning as Chuck was fried once again by a lightning bolt. He crashed into one of the church windows as he spit out a small ring that had two small angel wings engraved into it.

The afro preacher picked up the ring as a small glow began to emulate from it. "Uh, what the hell is it?", asked Panty while Sonic and Stocking were looking as well.

"This is known as an Angel's Ring; whenever a human or something to that effect wears it, they'll gain all the abilities of an angel and will be able to fight ghosts. Heaven must've sent it because that blue hedgehog over there tried to fight a ghost.", Garter explained.

"Wait, so you mean that butt ugly bastard I fought back in Station City…was a ghost?", Sonic said in confusion.

"Yep.", both Panty and Stocking replied.

"You see the reason why Panty and Stocking were able to kill that ghost and you couldn't, was because of their angelic powers. However this ring will give you the same capabilities to do just that once you put it on your finger.", said Garter. He gives Sonic the Angel's Ring as he looks at it for a bit, the hedgehog takes his right hand as he uses his other one to slip the ring on…

"So I do it like this, right?", he asked Garter as the afro preacher nodded. Sonic slips the ring on his right middle finger as a bright flash of light shimmers from the ring and surrounds his whole body. The only time he ever felt a power like this was the time he used the chaos emeralds on several occasions, but this was something of divine power from the Heavens. After a few more flashes from the ring as well as Sonic's body, it began to glow a blue-white aura as a halo appeared over his head; much like Panty and Stocking's whenever they tap into their major angel powers.

"Whoa…no fockin' way…", said Panty in awe as she saw the angelic power flowing through Sonic.

"Wow! With that ring on, he'll be able to fight ghosts as well as use some angel powers huh?", Stocking asked.

"Of course! Now dat ring will only respond to positive emotions; meaning that it'll activate using the power of good and justice. So blue hedgehog, I trust that you will use that ring for that purpose only. I know you may not understand it's full capabilities yet…but you will in due time." Sonic looked at Garterbelt and then looked at the ring on his middle finger, he smirked as he looked back up at Garter again. He took a quick glance at Panty and Stocking as they looked at him with small smiles on their faces before looking back to Garter again.

"Well…if there's anything like what I just saw in my city, then I'm smash it down till there's nothin' left! Just watch me!" And with that Sonic channeled the power of the Angel's Ring within his body as a sign that he was ready to help save Daten City, from a seemingly unstoppable army of ghosts along with his two new companions; Panty and Stocking!

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: Ah! Well that kicks off the first chapter of the **_**SPSG: Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt **_**series. I've changed up the story a bit to use "Station Square" Sonic instead of the Mobian one, it worked out better for the story that way. Sonic will have angelic powers in this series as well as all his old/new school moves, what killer angel powers will he have once he unlocks the ring's full potential?**

**Find out next time!**


	2. Ep 2: Dirty Jobs and Inhumanity!

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 2:** Dirty Jobs and Inhumanity!

_**~ Daten City ~**_

As we set our sights to the city that borders between Heaven and Hell, we find everyone's favorite speedy blue hero, among the ranks of angelic assassins. Thanks to Garterbelt, Sonic the Hedgehog is now able to fight ghosts with the same angel powers as the Anarchy Sisters. While they're still growing accustomed to him we find some clouds gathering around the outside of the church.

Suddenly there was a lightning strike as Chuck was broiled to a crispy-looking dog and fell over, Garter appeared out of nowhere and banged his head with his fist, as a note popped out of his mouth.

The word was "_**W.C**_"; which meant Water Closet or bathroom as some would call it. He sounded the alarm as it rang all throughout the church and even towards the bedrooms of the girls. Sonic was sound asleep in Panty's Room (don't ask.) as he heard the siren sound outside, his ear twitched as he opened his right eye.

Elsewhere in Stocking's Room, the girl heard the sound of the siren outside and sat up for a moment. Then went back to sleep as if she didn't give a damn. Chuck was bouncing around in his own little world while Garter stood in front of the pulpit, a few minutes later the beds of both Panty and Stocking fell through the roof and landed right in front of him.

"Havin' a good mornin' Panty?", he said in his usual tone. The blonde scooted Sonic out of her bed as he fell to the floor with a thud.

"That's your cue to get outta bed sweet cheeks…", she said while waving flirtatiously at him.

"A warning would have been nice y'know…?", he replied with a small vein or anger.

"How you doin' today Sonic?", Garter asked. The blue hedgehog was on the floor scratching the back of his head as if rubbing a bump on it. "This may be the slight concussion talking but…wait, did you just say my name?", he asked as he was suddenly shocked that Garter said his name and not 'blue hedgehog'.

"Course he did, I told him your name after you fell asleep in my bed.", shrugged Panty.

"Remind me again how that happened…?", sweat dropped Sonic.

"And how about you Stockin'?", Garter continued.

"Fock off, don't bother me till I had my damn sugar…", she groaned as she popped a spoonful of pudding in her mouth. Garter reached into his afro and pulled the note he got from Chuck while Sonic and the girls were either half-asleep, or half-awake.

"Alright! Heaven has blessed us with another clue that'll lead us to a ghost, so listen up!" As soon as Sonic heard the word 'Ghost' his eyes opened a bit more, but was still groggy as Garterbelt continued. He tells the trio that the note read "Water Closet" and explains that it's also a bathroom, suddenly a big white billboard appears (The same one from before.) as he explains what's been going on…

"We've received reports of people being eaten alive by toilets!", he continued, "Takin' a dump is one of the most fundamental things as part of the human digestive system! This has become a vicious and damnable act that's caused many of the city's residents, to have their asses eaten! Yo mission is to stop dis madness and prevent any more asses from getting eaten alive by toilets!"

"So all this is the work of a ghost, right?", asked Sonic while scratching his head. He still couldn't believe the monster he saw was actually a ghost…

"Bingo!", replied the afro preacher.

"Eh, all I need outta life is to wake up next to some mornin' wood.", smiled Panty while thinking about what she 'put' Sonic through.

"Is there anything hard you refuse to get on…?", muttered Stocking.

"Aw cut dat bullshit, everyone's gotta hobby.", the blonde replied.

"To each his own I suppose, but I'll stick with running thanks.", shooed Sonic.

"Is running all you ever do?", asked Stocking.

"Yep. However I've saved my city on numerous occasions thanks to my genuinely fast speed.", he replied while winking at the girl.

"You're flirting with me aren't you…?", the Goth asked while hiding a small smirk as well as a blush.

"That depends…your sister already jumped my bones.", the hedgehog shrugged.

"Aw don't act like you didn't like that shit.", grinned Panty as she hugged and squeezed herself and copied the moaning sounds that Sonic made. "_Oh Paaannntttyyy!_"

Tick marks appeared on the hedgehog's face. "Cut that out! You started it first!", he growled.

"ARE YA'LL THREE DONE?!", yelled the afro preacher, "In case ya'll forgot, da only reason you here in the first place is to by your way back to Heaven by exterminating and killin' evil ghosts! That means you are NOT here to collect men OR sugar! So quit actin' like fat ass hoes and get to WORK!" Chuck stood in front of the girls and let off a poot, they ended up stomping and smacking him around like a pinball until he smacked against the billboard. Sonic got to his feet as he dusted himself off as he glanced at the girls.

"So lemme get this straight; you two need to buy your way back to Heaven by killing these ghost things, right? But if you guys are angels…then how did you end up on earth?", he asked.

"They threw us out cuz' Panty was being a whore.", replied Stocking.

"Feh, like I even give a shit if we go back or not. Sides' I'm havin' too much fun fockin' my ass off down here!", smirked Panty.

"Yeah we can see that…", groaned the Goth.

"So what's the deal on the mission guys?", asked Sonic while relaxing his hands behind his head. Both girls glanced at each other before shrugging. "Ah fock it, let's go.", replied Panty as she whipped the covers in front of her, Sonic, and Stocking.

As quick as a flash the Anarchy sisters had their signature outfits on, as they were ready to go against their latest threat. Panty was ready with her short red dress and stilettos while Stocking had her gothic attire as usual, The only accessory Sonic had was the Angel's Ring he got from Garter as it was on his right middle finger.

"Hey Stockin'? Sonic?", said the blonde.

"What is it Panty?", they both replied.

"You ready to roll?", she asked them as she held up the keys to See Through. They jumped into the hummer as the blonde cranked the car, it's motor started running as she floored the gas and speed off down the launch area underneath the church. (How she and Stocking got it repaired so quickly in such a short amount of time, we'll never know.)

The gang came out from the underground exit as they shot down the highway. "YAHOOOO~", the blonde wailed as she sped down the highways and intersections of the city, doing 150 plus mph. Sonic stood in the back on one knee as he lifted his head from the topless Humvee.

"I love how See Through gets us where we need to go with some motherfockin' STYLE!", smirked Panty as she floored the gas some more.

"Now I can run way faster than this!", Sonic said with cockiness.

"Oh really? Is that a fact blue boy?", replied the blonde as she turned her head towards him.

"It's true, didn't you see how fast he ran when we tried to catch him the other day?", asked Stocking.

"Whaddaya say? Wanna test my speed against yours?", the hedgehog smirked even wider.

"Well put cha money where your mouth is and let's go!", was the blonde's reply. Sonic leaped out of the hummer as he sped down the highway at supersonic speed, Panty floored the gas as she tried to keep up with the blue blur himself.

_**~ Meanwhile at a house in eastern Daten ~**_

The local plumber had just finished unclogging the pipes of a rather lonely (and possibly horny) woman. "Well that should do it ma'am, I'll stop by later and check up on it.", he said as he was about to leave.

"Aw, are you sure you can't stay longer? Cause I think there's something else I have that you can check up on.", smirked the woman. Suddenly Sonic skidded to a screeching halt while Panty rammed the plumber's truck off its parking space as well as him. "You lose!", grinned Sonic as Panty and Stocking got out the car.

"Don't give me that, you only won cuz' your ass got a headstart!", sweat dropped the blonde as she made her way towards the injured plumber. While the other woman was trying to figure out what was going on, the sisters were looking at the man as if he might have been a ghost.

"The plumber dude?", asked Stocking.

"That's him.", replied Panty, "That's the focker we're looking for, ain't that right asshole?!" A flash of light appeared under her dress as Panty whipped out Backlace and pointed it at the man's head.

"Uh Panty? I'm not sure that's who we're looking for…", said Sonic as he scratched his head. The blonde fired bullets at the plumber as they bounced off, she loosened her grip on his back as she blinked for a moment.

"Huh…well it's not him.", she said. Both Sonic and Stocking looked at each other before looking at Panty. "Why are we not surprised…?", they replied with irony. The plumber woke up after being pelted with bullets that felt like ping-pong balls being thrown at him.

"P-Please stop hitting me, that really hurts.", he wined, "What have I ever done to you…?" Panty blinked her eyes again as she had a small flashback…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_What did I ever do to you…?", he spoke in a soft tone causing Panty to blink at him._

"_Damn, from this close you're hot as fock.", said the blonde as she blinked once more. Suddenly her expression turned to a nasty lustful look as she gazed into Sonic's eyes again. Stocking groaned as she knew what her sister was about to do next…_

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Damn, you're a hot piece of ass.", the blonde blinked as she looked at the plumber who seemed hot to her at the time. When she looked at him some more a lustful smirk came over her face as Stocking depanned while Sonic sweat dropped. "Seriously?!", he muttered as he nor Stocking didn't wanna even know what Panty was thinking right now…

_**~ One motel trip later ~**_

Sonic and the girls are now back at the church as they came home empty handed, however it wasn't all bad as the plumber got a lucky treat in the process. "Ah, that felt good.", smiled Panty as she kicked back on the sofa with Stocking while next to the pulpit.

"But he was just a plumber.", shrugged the Goth.

"True. And my pipes are cleaned inside out!", the blonde said sheepishly.

"Heh, haven't heard that one in a while…", Sonic said while hiding a smirk and folding his arms as his head was hung low.

"Sounds like someone's jealous. Don't worry I'll screw you another day.", grinned Panty.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YA'LL FAILED?! YA'LL ACT LIKE YA'LL DON'T GIVE A DAMN!", yelled Garterbelt as Chuck appeared underneath of him. It was nightfall at the time as the afro preacher prepared dinner for Sonic and the girls, after stuffing their faces with his "Black Love Curry" Stocking was already talking about dessert while Panty made her way to the "John".

"I gotta go take one, so I'll be on the can if ya need me!", she called downstairs.

"Don't let the toilet eat you!", Stocking called back in a mischievous voice.

"Ah GO SCREW YOURSELF!", yelled the blonde as she slammed the door shut. Panty sat on the toilet and did her business while Sonic and Stocking were talking, a few minutes later the toilet started making strange noises. She looked around in suspicion to figure out what made the noise, but heard it again as the toilet itself jumped a quick second. "What da fock?!", she thought as she looked at the can underneath of her, as the noises got louder and louder. They suddenly stopped for only a moment as the blonde blinked to what was going on.

Suddenly the toilet itself was sucking Panty into it. She grabbed onto the edge of it while holding on for dear life, while calling Sonic and Stocking to help her. "STOCKIN'! SONIC! HODAMMIT YOU GUYS HELP ME!", she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP PANTY! No one wants to talk to you while you're taking a dump! THAT'S NASTY!", the Goth called back. However Sonic isn't the kind of guy who would forsake those who need his help. "HOLD ON GIRL I'M COMIN'!", the hedgehog called up as he dashed up the stairs. Panty struggled to break free from the suction as only her legs were hanging out of the toilet, as soon as Sonic busted the door open a horrific look came on his face.

He shook it off as the ring on his finger began to glow; a blue-white aura appeared around his body as a halo suddenly appeared above his head. In a dash of light he aimed for Panty's legs as they were sinking down into the toilet, he managed to grab them and pull as hard as he could.

"Almost…gotcha!", he struggled while pulling as heard as he could. He didn't notice that her stilettos were slowly starting to come off while he was pulling, suddenly they popped off as he fell backwards and slammed into the bathroom door; his aura and halo disappearing afterwards. Panty disappeared down the pipes of the toilet as her pink panties were left hanging on the edge, however a few minutes later the toilet spewed and over flowed as the blonde and Sonic, were covered in poo.

The hedgehog blinked his eyes as he got on all fours and shook it off like a dog, as for Panty it stayed on her as she now had a pissed off look on her face…

"Okay…I get it now…", she growled.

"Okay, you get what now…?", said Garter as he and Stocking suddenly appeared. They both took one whiff of the girl and puked while Sonic of course got to his feet at the time.

"Oh yeah, I get it…", Panty growled even lower as fury started to appear in her eyes.

"I think I get where you're coming from on this…", said Sonic while wiping off any fecal matter on his shoulders and ears.

"Well we don't get it.", said Stocking right before she and Garterbelt took another whiff of Panty, before puking again.

_**~ Outside the city ~**_

The drains of the city overflowed with poo from everywhere as it appeared to be collaborating in one place, once it did, it formed a massive poo smelling ghost. (The same one that Sonic tried to fight the other day.) The residents were wondering what it was as its foul odor spewed from its body, causing them to puke as well. The police showed up in massive numbers as they made their way towards the massive ghost…

"Freeze shithead! Don't make any sudden movements!", yelled one of the cops as he and the others fired their weapons. Only to have the ghost spew more of the foul odor on the men as they puked on the ground. The ghost them smothered the police as well as the cars as Garter appeared on the scene unexpectedly.

"Holy crap! What are we going to do now?!", stammered the police chief.

"Well for starters…what you're lookin' at is the evil brown eye of a ghost!", replied the afro preacher.

"What?! Seriously?!", asked the chief.

"Because of the many plumbers that died while fixin' clogged ass toilets, this thing was able to achieve its physical stank ass form!", replied Garter. Some of the chief's men took a whiff of the ghost and puked right next to Garter, they were totally helpless against something like this.

"Mr. Preacher Man, don't tell me prayer is the only thing that can fix this?", the chief begged. Garter looked from the corner of his eye and spotted three figures walking towards him in slow motion.

"Why would I tell you that? God ain't even here right now! Prayer can suck it man, we got angels ridin' with us baby! Sonic, Panty, and Stockin' you're up!" The trio made their presence known as they made their way towards the ghost that smelled like poo, Sonic of course recognized him from before as did the girls…

"So you mean the ones that are going to save us; are that walking turdcicle over there, that blue hedgehog who looks like a cosplay character, and that Goth chick next to him who obviously has daddy issues?!", said the chief in confusion. Sonic and the girls stood their ground as they came face to face with the monstrously smelly ghost.

"It's payback time for wrecking my city like he owns it. So ladies? What's up?", asked Sonic in a semi-serious tone.

"I think it's time we flush the toilet on this bastard.", replied Panty though she was still covered in poo.

"For one thing, that was cheesy. For another you smell like shit…", said Stocking.

"Y'know, I'll buy you a cake from that fancy bakery up the road if you help me do this without saying a fockin' word about it.", groaned the blonde.

"As long as what I said doesn't count I'm in.", replied the Goth.

"Hey Sonic what do you think?", asked Panty in a serious tone.

"I'm thinkin' let's do this!", smirked the hedgehog.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Two silver poles appeared as Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms, they stood in front of the poles as their angel wings and halos appeared. They started pole dancing for a bit while also doing a little striptease as well; Panty started slowly removing her panties while Stocking began to slowly remove her stockings, as they both prepared to recite their incantation…_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O wicked spirit bound between those of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Panty twirled her undergarments around as they suddenly transformed into Backlace, she pointed the gun at the ghost and shot at it. The bullets traveled through it as they made large holes through the horrific creature, as Stocking transformed one of her stockings into a striped katana. She made an overhand slash as cutting energy flowed from the blade, and made its way towards the ghost thus slashing it numerous times.

"Now it's my turn!", smirked Sonic as he dashed towards the ghost while his emotions triggered the ring's effects. His halo and angelic aura appeared as he spun into a ball, and smashed right through the center of the ghost. A large gaping hole was left as small lights began to flash from the ghost's body, Sonic somersaulted into the air before landing down on one knee.

He looked from the corner of his eye as he saw that he had damaged the ghost greatly, he looked down at his angel ring and smirked at how it actually worked out for him. As for the ghost…

"_**THIS BLOWS!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The ghost had exploded in chunks of poo as the evil within it had vanished, Panty and Stocking looked up with smirks on their faces as they showed that ghost who's boss. The crowd looked at the girls for a moment before they cheered and clapped loudly for them, Sonic dashed back towards the duo as a coin fell from the sky and landed in front of him.

"Oh? What's this?", he said as he picked it up and looked at it. Garter and the girls came towards him as they looked at the coin too.

"Well what do ya know? Ya'll got a coin.", said the afro preacher.

"All that for just one?", asked Panty with no interest.

"Yeah, it's one closer so quit bitchin' about it.", muttered Garterbelt. Suddenly the sound of the church bell could be heard; as it signified that a ghost had been either defeated or vanquished. After it stopped ringing Sonic did some stretching as he looked at the ring on his finger, as a smile appeared on his face.

"I can't believe it actually worked, this is cool!", Sonic said happily. Now that he has some control over how to use his emotions to trigger the power of the ring, he's gained more confidence as well as excitement about fighting alongside the sisters, in their next battle…

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

"Alright, you promised. Now take me to get some sweets, I need them ASAP!", demanded Stocking.

"Yeah, yeah, I found me somethin' sweet to chew on myself.", replied Panty as she had one of the police cadets wrapped around her shoulder.

"Whatever you say lady, you're an angel!", he smiled happily.

"Heh-heh. I guess everyone deserves a happy ending sometimes, am I right?", shrugged Sonic while smirking a bit.

"True. But I should be thinkin' about what punishment I outta put ya'll through for failing your mission earlier.", stated Garterbelt.

"Ooh like bondage?", asked Stocking as she perked up.

"What da hell would I gain from that?!", groaned the afro preacher.

"Other than stretch marks?", asked Sonic while he had is hands behind his head.

"Yeah, you guys can go ahead with that and leave me the hell alone.", said Panty. The trio along with Garterbelt made their way back towards the church after defeating the poo smelling ghost, it was Sonic's first battle while using the Angel's Ring, and as far as he's concerned…

He can't wait for the next one.

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: The ring worked in Sonic's favor as he finished off the ghost that tormented him back in Station City. However it's true potential leaves a lot to be desired, as this is only his first battle while using it. The **_**Sonegima Zero: Magister Sonic 2! **_**story will have its first two chapters posted by Dec 20****th****; hopefully I'll have the first **_**Sonegima! **_**Story done by then…hopefully.**

**Tails and Knuckles will make their debut in Episode 5, when Sonic takes the Anarchy sisters back to Station City with him. What will happen? That, I cannot say.**

**Anyway I'm gonna hit the sack with Panty! (Ha-ha! Just kidding!) I'll catch ya'll some other time! **


	3. Ep 3: Death Race Reloaded!

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 3:** Death Race Reloaded!

In the city that borders between Heaven and Hell, there seems to be a massive increase in accidents involving speed. These crazed adrenaline junkies that get behind the wheel of any vehicle; be it a car, bike, or anything that has wheels, are known as speed demons. Speaking of such a topic we take our attention to an intersection somewhere in southeast Daten, where a crazy driver is seen running red lights and hitting anything that is in its path.

The car itself was a rather slick sports car with a red and yellow exterior. As we look a bit closer the person driving the car isn't a person at all, in fact the black swirls surrounding it convinced us that it was a ghost.

Which it was.

"**Mahahahaha! Outta my way bitches! This bad boy's goin' nonstop!**", cackled the crazy driver ghost as it turned over other cars and causing people to run for cover. There were many police blockades as they were trying to stop the ghost driver, however it got slick as it drove up the ramp of a truck as it smashed through the 18-Wheeler like a piece of glass.

The ghost was in its own little world as it looked like there was no one to stop it, at least…that's what he thought. Suddenly a spinning blue ball zoomed past the ghost as it had a shocked look on its face, the ball then jumped high into the air before turning into the blue speedster himself. He hit the ground running right beside the crazy driver ghost as he glanced at it with a smirk.

"Hey speedy! Looks to me like you're tryin' to challenge me to a race!", said the hedgehog. The ghost got irritated after hearing that.

"**Oh! So you think you're hot shit just cuz' you think you can run circles around me spikes?! Well bring it on DICK!**" The ghost car tried to ram Sonic from the side only for him to miss as he jumped over, and landed on the other side. The two raced each other as they speed down the highway and vastly approaching the road that the church was on.

The Angel's Ring on Sonic finger started to glow as well as his body, his halo appeared over his head as he was in "Angelic Mode". He Spun-Dashed into a ball as the crazy ghost tried to ram him again. The two were gridlocked for a few minutes as sparks started shedding; they broke off a couple times when cars came in between them, but went right back into it afterwards. "Is that all?!", taunted Sonic as he spun a bit faster to swing the gridlock in his favor.

"**Not even close!**", the ghost fired back.

_**~ Meanwhile at the church ~**_

Stocking was eating a cup of pudding while watching the news on television, her sister was absent for obvious reasons at the time. Suddenly a report came on about a crazy driver racing a hedgehog.

"_**We're signing here live as a crazy driver appears to be racing some sort of hedgehog! Sources tell us that he's a special breed that can run at high speed, but I've never heard of an animal like that ever in life!**_"

"Holy crap, that's Sonic!", the girl said in surprise. She grabbed the keys to See Through as she dashed towards the underground garage where the hummer was. Back on the road police as well as a helicopter news crew, were keeping up with the race at hand. The ghost seemed to be up ahead on Sonic by a few inches, but the hedgehog was still high on his tail.

"**Dammit! You're still there?!**", it wined as it tried to outrun Sonic. Which was and IS a losing battle within itself unless your name is Shadow. The hedgehog still had his ring active as there was an aura around his body while he was spinning right beside the ghost rider.

_**~ Elsewhere in a hotel somewhere in the city ~**_

"C'mon, are you fockin' kidding me?!", growled a female voice that belonged to a certain blonde. She was in bed with another man she found from the club as usual, of course he was keeping track of how many times he's climaxed in the last few hours.

"I gotta say, you're one hardcore angel babe!", the guy spoke. Panty groaned as she slapped on his back a few times, afterwards she grabbed the remote as she turned on the TV. There was a report going on about a crazy driver that was trying to run people over, as well as the blue hedgehog that stayed right on his tail. "Hey! Is that Sonic?", she said as she looked at the TV closer…

"_**What an incredible display of speed folks! These two speed demons are going neck and neck as they seem to be trying to smash each other! I've never seen a mad case of road rage like this!**_" Panty smirked as she watched the race on TV.

"Ha! Looks like that hedgehog is way faster than you!", she taunted her latest bedroom client.

"Wha?! No one can outrace my ride!...Wait, huh?" The camera shifted on a pink hummer that was closing in on Sonic's position as the gothic princess was driving it. "Wait a sec', is that Stockin'?", wondered Panty as she looked at the girl driving See Through. Suddenly her angelic cell phone started ringing.

"Yo! Panty here.", she spoke on it. She then heard an angry afro priest on the other line.

"_GIRL! WHERE YOU AT?!_", it shouted as the voice belonged to Garterbelt. Panty tried to come up with a good reason why she isn't out helping Sonic or Stocking, with the crazy ghost driver problem.

"Erk? I'm uh, visiting the elderly at a nursing home.", she replied dumbfoundedly.

"_BULLSHIT! YO ASS AT DAT IMMORAL HOTEL!_", he replied angrily as a drop of sweat appeared on the blonde's face. Suddenly she got another call on call waiting as she put it through and hung up on Garterbelt. "Hello?", she said in an oblivious tone.

"_PANTY! Are you watching TV?!_", growled Stocking on the other line.

"Nah, so what's up?", she asked.

"_You're at that damn hotel again! GET YOUR SKANK ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME!_", yelled the Goth.

"Damn, calm down! I'm comin' just hold da fock on.", muttered Panty as she closed the phone. She slipped on a jean skirt and a red tank top with some cowgirl boots, she even snagged the keys that belonged to her man's motorcycle.

"Whoa babe, where are ya goin'? I'm ready for another round!", the man said.

"Normally I'd be up for it but your technique sucks ass, see ya on the flipside.", smirked the blonde as she tossed the key and caught it as she headed out the room.

_**~ Back on the highway ~**_

Sonic and the ghost driver were still gridlocking each other, unaware that Stocking was following close behind them. "You can't keep this up forever ya know?", he shrugged while keeping the same speed.

"**I can keep this up as long as I want! It's your ass that's slowin' me down! So BEAT IT!**" The ghost tried to ram Sonic again, but not before getting cut off by Stocking as she made her way right in between them. A smirk appeared on his face as the Goth acknowledged him.

"Hey Stocking! Glad you could make it! Say, how come Panty's not with you?", the hedgehog asked as he ran beside See Through.

"She's out being a hoebag again, but I'm pretty sure she'll catch up eventually.", the girl replied.

"**Wait a sec' you two know each other?**", the driver ghost asked.

"Yep. And its two against one so you're done for pal!", smirked Sonic as he activated the power of his ring again. He jumped into the air as he spun into a ball while Stocking told Chuck to take the wheel; since he was riding with her at the time. The ghost car tried outrunning See Through while clearing any traffic that might have been on the road at the time, Sonic's halo appeared over his head as he launched himself at the ghost like a heat-seeking missile.

"**What the?!**" was the ghost's reply as Sonic smack-dabbed himself into the windshield, and spun himself at high speed while sparks began to fly. The ghost tried pushing back as Sonic was trying to slow it down. "**GAH! HODDAMMIT! Motherfocker GET OFF!**", it growled while it swerved left and right to try and shake the spinning blue hedgehog off. While he was distracting the ghost, Stocking made her way to the hood of the car after transforming one of her stockings into Stripe 1.

"Keep him steady Sonic!", she called out as Chuck floored the gas as he closed in on the back of the car. The ghost driver was still trying to shake Sonic off as See Through crept up closer and closer. Soon the Goth gave him the signal as the hedgehog bounced off the windshield.

"**What's-a-matter? Hey jerkface you givin' up already?!**", taunted the ghost car as Sonic was in midair. He gave the ghost a salutation wave as he disappeared behind him, and that's when the gothic swordswoman made her move. She swung her sword as it cut clean through the car, it flashed suddenly for a few minutes before splitting horizontally in two. Chuck then turned the wheel as he rammed the split-in-half ghost car as it tumbled into the air…

"**YOU SCUMBAAAAAAGS!~**" As it trailed off it disappeared behind the bridge it was driving on and was never seen again, Stocking jumped back into the hummer as she moved Chuck aside so she could get behind the wheel. "Rats…let's collect the coins and head home Sonic.", she said in a disappointed tone as Panty didn't show up to help. Suddenly they both heard the loud motor of a motorcycle.

"Hey! Did I miss the party already?!", yelled a voice as it revealed itself to be the one that Sonic and the Goth were looking for.

"About damn time you showed up! Where the hell were you anyway?!", growled Stocking.

"Quit bitchin' bitch, at least I got here in the first place!", the blonde fired back. Sonic noticed that something didn't seem right for some reason; if he and Stocking killed the ghost driver, then how come the church bell wasn't ringing? He soon discovered the answer after hearing a train whistling noise.

However that train was now a ghost; the very same one that both Sonic and Stocking THOUGHT they killed. "**I ain't done yet suckas! Nothin's gonna stop me now, NOTHIN'!**" The ghost transformed the whole train into a ghost-like speed machine as it zoomed down the tracks, Sonic jumped on the hood of the hummer as his ring began to glow.

"Heh-heh, looks like someone's ready for Act Two!", he sneered as his angelic aura appeared as well as his halo. Panty put the pedal to the medal as she tried to speed ahead of the train so she could get a clear shot. She stood up in the moving bike as she slid off her panties, once she did they transformed to Backlace as she took aim at the train.

"**Ha-Ha! You tryin' to hit a movin' target bitch?! I gotta say, you've got some massive balls!**", mocked the ghost train. Before Panty could even take a shot at it the ghost transformed its thrusters as it went even faster on the tracks than it did before. "Damn!", she growled, "This guys a freakin' dick!"

"Figures you ever said that before.", taunted Stocking.

"Move over will ya?!", growled the blonde as she jumped off the bike and landed on the driver's side of See Through. Now both them and Sonic were now riding at high speed in the Humvee together while the news crew commentated again. "_**Well folks it looks like the Anarchy Sisters Panty and Stocking, along with the new guy, have united and are tailing this troublesome speed demon! But WAIT! It looks like we may not need their help after all!**_"

Out of nowhere came a massive swarm of police that zoomed past the trio as they tried to stop the train, every cop in their cruiser shot at the train hoping to slow it down. "**Damn coppers!**", groaned the ghost, "**You really think those bullets can stop me?! You idiots! Who the hell do you think you are?!**"

"What the hell are they doin'?! HEY! YOU GUYS ARE STEALIN' OUR JOBS YA THEIVES!", yelled Panty. Sonic sweat dropped as he knew this ghost was getting on his nerves, then he suddenly got an idea. "Hey Panty!", he said with a smirk, "I got an idea!"

"Yeah? Like what?", she asked.

"If you can hop on my back, I can dash right in front of that loser and you can finish him off from there!", he replied. The blonde thought about it as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Nice! I like the way you think!", she said.

"Alright! Let's do it!", smirked the hedgehog as the blonde climbed onto his back. Sonic jumped out of the speeding pink hummer as he landed on the pavement and hit the ground running. He accelerated at top speed until he was far enough ahead of the train, then leaped onto the tracks while piggybacking Panty. Sonic jumped again but spun around so he was running at top speed backwards, the blonde blinked in surprise because she didn't know he could do that.

"Wha?! I didn't know you could run backwards this fast! Damn!", she said while blinking some more.

"Heh, there's many things you don't know about me…", Sonic replied in smug. The ghost train started closing in on Sonic and the blonde as it was trying to run them both over. "**I've got you now! There's no escape from me! Your asses are both TOAST!**", it cackled.

"That's what you think Freakshow! Now try this on for size!", smirked Sonic as he stared to use the momentum he gained while running to launch Panty at the train. The blonde flew directly at the train's windshield as she landed smack-dab on the glass with a thud, then pointed Backlace directly at the damaged windshield of the ghost train.

"**WHAT?! No way! This can't end so quickly!**", shuttered the ghost. The blonde cocked the gun as an evil smirk appeared on her lips.

"Y'know what? I'm done here dude. It's not me it's you, so…" Panty trailed off as the look of fear came over the ghost's eyes.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"

Panty fired Backlace as the bullet went through the train…

"**MY LAST STOOOOP!**"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The front of the train was blown off completely as Panty had vanquished the ghost, the runaway machine crashed into some buffers as the blonde and Sonic leaped into the sky, while the remains of the train toppled over in acrobatic fashion. The news crew saw this and were in awe as well as fear and shock, while Panty and Sonic heard the sound of the church bell as they landed in the car.

Stocking drove away from the wreckage the ghost car (now turned train) had left, while her sister held up three shiny heavens for their work.

"So how many did we get for this one?", the Goth asked.

"Three Heavens…which is cheap and disappointing.", groaned the blonde.

"Heh, that's the fastlane for ya. It just goes to show ya that if you can't handle the speed; then stay off the track.", shrugged Sonic.

"Kinda cheesy the way you put it, but yeah I get cha on that one.", replied Panty. The trio made their way back towards the highway that the church was on, as they finally managed to stop the speed loving ghost. The Angel's Ring on Sonic's finger was flashing; as if it was trying to tell him that each time he defeats a ghost or an evil entity of ghost-like stature, the angelic powers within the ring become enhanced. So if he continues to fight alongside the Anarchy Sisters, there's no telling how strong his angelic powers will become…

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Omake Episode:** Sonic vs. Panty & Stocking!

It was a nice and breezy Friday afternoon as we take our attention towards the church, where we find Chuck in the backyard digging up some bones he found in the graveyard behind the building. Elsewhere on the opposite side we spot Sonic and the Anarchy siblings as they were giving one another the one thousand yard stare.

"What did you say? Would you mind repeating that?", smirked Panty as she had her fists clutched at something Sonic had said about her.

"I said, I could beat you and Stocking in a fight with one hand tied behind my back!", replied the hedgehog.

"Care to put some money on that?", smirked Stocking as it looked like she was about to remove her stockings.

"Sure! Six Heavens say I will!", Sonic fired back.

"YOU'RE ON!", both Panty and Stocking said. Sonic activated his Angel's Ring as his halo appeared as his body glowed, Panty whipped out Backlace as Stocking whipped out Stripes 1 and 2. They circled around each other just to see which one of them would jump first, then in a flash the blue blur took off as the blonde fired bullets at him. Sonic dodged them all as he went for Panty and tried to kick the gun out of her hand, but Stocking intercepted him as he back flipped out of the way from her incoming slash.

"Nice try!", taunted the hedgehog as he spun into a ball and launched a Homing Attack at the blonde; knocking her backwards into a gravestone.

"Your mine!", yelled Stocking as she made slashes at Sonic while he dodged them using his speed. He then used his angelic powers to stop the Goth's attack and recoil the damage back on her; thus slamming her into her sisters as she was trying to get up.

"C'mon girls, is that all you got?", mocked Sonic while doing a little victory dance. Both Panty and Stocking looked at one another before smirking. They both grabbed their legs as they cried like they were in pain.

"Owwwww, we can't fight anymore Sonic!", wined Stocking.

"Yeah, your powers are too much for angels like us!", added Panty. Sonic stopped his dance and saw that the girls were hurting and rushed over to help. "Aw man…I'm sorry you guys.", he said in a saddened tone as he thought he did something wrong.

"It's okay, d-do you think you can help us up?", asked Stocking in a sweet tone.

"Sure.", replied the hedgehog. While Sonic was helping the Goth she winked at Panty as she stopped holding her leg. She pinned Sonic to the ground as she cocked Backlace to his skull. "REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", she yelled as Sonic's eyes widened.

"PANTY NOOOO!", he cried for dear life. The blonde clicked the safety on as there was no trigger fire from the gun, she snickered and laughed as Sonic thought she was really gonna kill him.

"Whahahahaha! You thought I was gonna kill you didn't cha?", the blonde cackled some more. A tick mark appeared on Sonic's face as he got up from the ground while scratching his head.

"Panty, you're an ass!", he growled as he went back towards the doors of the church. The blonde fell to the ground laughing so hard at the sudden scare she put on Sonic.

"So, does that mean you'll pay us now?", Stocking asked. The blue hedgehog gave her the finger and kept on walking towards the church as a look of confusion came over her face.

"Geez, you could've said no…", she said to herself while Panty was splitting her sides.

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: Just a little Omake I wanted to add for some chapter "filler", but do you guys really think Sonic could take on both of the Anarchy Sisters and win? Let me know in the reviews once you get the chance, maybe I might do a "Round 2" later on in the story.**

**Anyway I'm gone for the day so I'll catch ya'll later!**


	4. Ep 4: Wrath of the Queen Bee!

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 4:** Wrath of the Queen Bee!

Sonic is sound asleep in a room after dealing with another mission that involved a ghost. He appears to have a peaceful smile on his face as he is dreaming about something; however, that's not the real reason for his 'pleasure' face. Under the pink sheets next to him was the flirtatious blonde Anarchy sister herself, as she had just finished her "Olympic Style" love making to the speedy blue speed demon.

She had her arms wrapped around his waist as she appeared to be having a dream of her own; one that probably involves her with multiple guys at once. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning outside as the sound of a screaming Chuck was heard, it was then followed by the call of the afro priest.

"ANGELS! GET YO ASSES DOWN HERE ON DA DOUBLE!" he shouted as both Panty and Stocking's beds fell through the ceiling and landed next to the pulpit. The girls and Sonic woke up with rather grouchy looks on their faces.

"Well Good Mornin' you three, it's so nice of ya'll to grace us with your presence today.", Garter said in his usual tone.

"Ugh! This is who I wake up to after a long night of dry humping?!", growled Panty while being her usual bitchy self. The funny thing about Stocking's bed was; she wasn't in it. Instead she was on the toilet at the time Garterbelt had summoned her.

"Y'know, I'm not gonna stop what I was doing so you've only got yourself to blame if you smell anything.", she said nonchalantly.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that and keep talkin'.", replied the afro preacher, "Now as ya'll know, I've sent ya'll on many assignments over the past few weeks. But this one's tricky, so I've brought someone that I want ya'll to meet." Chuck reached behind Garter and pulled out the principal of Daten City High; he was a short old man with glasses and an old mustache.

"And this is…?", wondered Sonic as he was scratching his head in confusion.

"Ladies and Sonic! This is the principal of Daten City High School, he's our latest client on this next case I'm about to give ya'll.", answered Garterbelt.

"Meh, I don't do old dudes.", groaned Panty.

"Oh m-my well that's too bad b-but anyway, Garterbelt brought me here because some of my students have gone missing and no one hasn't seen them since!", stammered the old man.

"So you're saying this might be the work of a ghost, right?", asked Stocking with no interest.

"Either that or they ditched high school and are like 'The Hell with it!'.", snickered the blonde.

"Panty you don't even go to school, half the time you ditch class just so you give some guy a hicky.", depanned the Goth.

"Hey, it was the best four years of my life right there. Course I only went for all the man crotch that was there, and all the whipped cream you could eat.", said the blonde with an evil smirk on her face.

"_(This girl needs prayer, badly…)_", thought Sonic before he turned his attention towards the principal.

"A-Anyhoo, you've got to help me find my students! This could be the work of the devil himself, oh the horror!", the old man wined before approaching Panty and humping her leg. She swung him upwards as he slammed into the ceiling before bouncing around the church like a pinball.

"Leg rape?! Great, like we even have da fockin' right to say no.", the blonde growled.

"Exactly!", replied Garterbelt, "Alright my angel hoes! Go wash ya asses in da sink and get down there immedietly! Now you'll be goin' undercover so resist the urge to be yo' selves!" Sonic got to his feet as he had a confident look on his face.

"Well you heard him ladies, it's ghost smashin' time!", he said with a smirk while Panty and Stocking rolled their eyes.

_**~ Daten City High School ~**_

It was around the 10 a.m. hour as the students are in the hallways doing what they usually do; the Nerds getting beat up buy the Jocks, while the girls were going coo-coo for the muscular football players. It wasn't until exactly five minutes later, that See Through busted through the walls of the school thus sending everyone scrambling out of the way. Everyone looked at the hummer in awe as the doors opened while a shiny red carpet was rolled out.

"Whoa! Are they celebrities?", asked one of the boys.

"Is this a music video?", another one asked. Panty lowered her sunglasses and gave them dark looks. "We're angels, dick!", she growled as she looked around the hallway at the crowd of people.

"Um, I'm pretty sure Garter said that we're supposed to be incognito…", whispered Sonic while he was wearing a school uniform and sunglasses. The students were taking pictures of the trio with cameras, camera phones, iPads, and anything they could find.

"Wow, looks like we're famous in this piece huh?", asked Stocking while she and Panty were dressed in school uniforms.

"Geez! These guys are worse than those perverts we had to deal with in Heaven.", groaned the blonde.

"Wha? You guys actually have schools in Heaven?", asked Sonic.

"Yep. It's pretty much like earth, except there's no crime or war.", Stocking replied.

"Besides Sonic, I'd know more about school if I'd actually went.", shrugged Panty.

"Lemme guess, you dropped out…?", sweat dropped the blue hedgehog.

"Now you're getting it!", smiled the blonde.

"Heh, true story…", muttered Stocking. The Goth pulled out a map of the school to see where they could start looking for any ghost activity, however that was interrupted by the sound of a screaming student. He was running down the hallway covered in bees as Panty looked at the display with a blank face.

"What in da fock…?!", she groaned as she lowered her sunglasses to see what was coming her way. Sonic couldn't help but chuckle a bit while Stocking depanned. The blonde whipped out Backlace as she shot at the bees that were covering the boy, one by one they revealed a green jumpsuit wearing lad with orange hair with bangs in his eyes.

He tripped over Panty's foot on purpose as he tumbled onto the ground and fell, afterwards all the bees that covered his body were gone. He laid face down on the floor as Sonic and the girls looked at him with confusion…

"Is he okay?", asked Sonic with his hands behind his head.

"Ugh, was that really necessary?!", groaned Stocking as she gave the lad a dirty look. The boy got up from the floor and looked up at what he saw, he saw a rather sexy anime-style version of Panty with her hands behind her head. That was when he had a small nosebleed.

"_(Oh my damn…)_"

The blonde started at him blankly before looking at the beehive that was next to him. "Dat all you got?!", she said with a blank attitude as she kicked the beehive towards the boy. It landed on his head as the bees got angry and swarmed around him, causing him to run around in circles. Panty and her sister snickered at what was going on while Sonic stood shaking his head…

"Wow, you're a meanie…", he sweat dropped as if he felt sorry for the lad.

"Hey! Why don't we take this one home to Garter and call it a day, eh?", smirked the blonde.

"Tee-hee! We'll just tell him it's just some geeky bee ghost, I'm down!", chortled Stocking. The lad still had the beehive on his face while running for dear life, that is until he crashed against one of the football jocks as the hive was destroyed. He looked up and saw a blonde teenager with a tiara on her head while sitting in a throne, which symbolized that she was queen; queen of the school that is.

"Now Breifers, I hope you weren't trying to destroy one of my precious beehives on your head now were you…?", asked the girl. The geeky lad known as Brief dropped to his knees as he bowed before his "queen".

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to do it!", he wined, "It was just an accident I swear!" Sonic and the girls stepped in to see just what was going on.

"Hey dude, why'd cha take it off? It looked good on ya!", smiled Panty before she and Stocking turned their attention to the girl. "So uh, who da fock is is…?!"

The girl shot them a dirty look. "Guh?! Is that Barbie wannabe I smell?", she gaged, "I'm sorry but I have no idea who you two sluts think you are, I am known as Barbie and I'm queen of this school, as I run everything in it."

"Great, she must be one of those spoiled and popular girls who think they run the school. I can see where this is going…", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Wait a sec', did she just refer to herself as Barbie? That outdated fetish doll with all those lame ass occupations?", wondered Panty.

"She did, and I'm allergic to plastic…", Stocking said nonchalantly.

The girl known as Barbie was looking at Sonic's charming jade green eyes and blushed. "Oh my…", she thought to herself, "What is a cutie like that doing with those slutbags like them?! He shouldn't have to go through such inhumane horror like that!"

"Hey guys, let's get outta here before we catch slutitis.", said Panty with her hands behind her head as she walked by Barbie with not a care in the world. The others agreed as they headed down the hallway and never looked back, though Barbie was pissed at what the girls said, she found a way to get back at them for doing so…

"Heh-heh-heh…enjoy him while you can you slutcans, cause soon he'll be mine.", she smirked.

_**~ 11:45 p.m. ~**_

Queen Barbie was promoting her popularly around most of the school to some of the under popular female students, but each time she did so, Panty and Stocking were there to mess it up. A few class periods later Sonic was walking down the hall when the blonde queen spotted him. "Perfect! Those slutbags aren't with him, now's my chance!", she smirked evilly to herself. The blonde queen came out from the corner of the hallway as she pretended to trip, Sonic spotted her and dashed to catch her before she hit her head on the floor.

"Oh my! T-Thank you.", she said in a fainting tone, "I could've been seriously hurt if you hadn't caught me in time."

"Uh, sure.", Sonic replied, "But wait a sec'…aren't you that Barbie girl we saw before?"

"Yes, of course. But there's something I want to ask you…" She trailed off as Sonic was trying to figure out what she was getting at, suddenly the Angel's Ring on his finger started to glow. The brightness of the glow caused Barbie to shield her eyes for a moment. "W-What is that?!", she wined as she covered her eyes some more.

"Oh this? It's a special ring I have that lets me fight ghosts. Whenever I use it I gain the powers and skills of an angel, and it enhances my natural abilities as well.", replied the hedgehog. Suddenly See Through along with Panty and Stocking busted through the locker rows in the hallway and grabbed Sonic. "C'mon speedy, you don't wanna catch that disease!", smirked the blonde as she drove off down the hallway with the hedgehog in tow.

Barbie got up as she saw the hummer speed away, she clenched her fists in anger as the Anarchy Sisters got in her way again.

It was getting close to the last period of the day as some of the nerds were not drooling over Barbie's popularity anymore, instead they switched over to the new school queens. "Ha-Ha! Looks like everyone's deleted Barbie from their homepage!", cackled one of the nerds as he was with two others next to their lockers.

"Yeah dude, those new chicks Panty and Stocking are awesome!", another replied.

"Heh, looks like her beta test expired. So now it's time we wipe our hard drives clean of that nasty virus, and reprogram it with our new queens!", commanded another geek.

"So much for the all mighty Queen Barbie, ha-ha!" While the geeks were throwing away all that represented the so-called queen of the school, they didn't notice a scary looking shadow right behind them. "**Did I just hear what I think I heard? Well try saying that again, suckers!**" The geeks turned around as they now had horrified looks on their faces. The last thing each of them saw was a creature with red lines and was all black…

"UAAAAAAAAH!"

_**~ Elsewhere in another class ~**_

"So lemme get this straight; your ring went off the minute you ran into that plastic bitch, right?", asked Panty while scratching her head.

"Yeah, it did. Funny thing is that's never happened before, so why did it start glowing the minute I saved her life?", Sonic pondered.

"Well that ring was made for you to fight ghosts so maybe…" Stocking trailed off as the geek known as Brief made his way towards the trio, with a fearful look in his eyes. "You guys gotta help me!", he wined, "This is bad, this is really bad!"

"What's bad? How much you gotta piss?", shooed the blonde.

"Sorry geek boy, didn't see ya there.", added the Goth. The way the boy was flapping his arms around was making Sonic uncomfortable and nervous. "Whoa dude! Chill!", he said, "Just slowly tell us what happened…"

Brief calmed down as he took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Well…", he said, "I went by my locker a few minutes ago and saw that my friends have disappeared! It's gotta be the work of a ghost I know it!"

"Duh doofus! We knew that before we got here.", depanned Panty.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to check it out just to be sure.", shrugged Sonic.

"This way, I'll show you!", said Brief.

He along with Sonic and the girls went towards the scene of the crime and saw what happened; there were small blood splats over most of the open lockers, as well as torn up Panty and Stocking pictures. "Yep. A ghost did this…", stated Stocking.

"You sure? It could've been some dick tryin' to trick us.", groaned the blonde.

"No it's not a trick, it really was a ghost I swear!", stammered Brief.

"Seriously dude, you're creepin' me out with those hands.", depanned Sonic as he backed away from the boy.

"A'ight, so where do we go from here anyways…?", shrugged Panty.

"You guys may not know this but I'm actually a member of the occult, plus I got this proton pack for my birthday and it's AWE-SOME!", the geek said happily. Sonic, Panty, and Stocking looked at him in disbelief…

"Those things are for real?!", they said in unison.

_**~ Nightfall ~**_

Brief along with Sonic and the girls followed the ghost trail around the school football field, hoping they would find something that would help them solve this case. "Are you sure that heap-a-crap is gonna help us find dat ghost?", muttered Panty.

"Well I'm still trying to pick up the signal and so far I've got no luck.", replied Brief in a saddened tone. The blonde got angry and kicked the proton pack on his back.

"Proton Pack my ass!", she growled as the pack started working automatically. The buzzer on the machine stared going haywire as Brief had finally caught onto a trail. "Yes! This is it!", he shouted with glee, that is before the pack then blew up in his face…

"Eh, so much for that…", sweat dropped Sonic.

"That's a geek for you…", added Stocking.

"Well isn't this a surprise! I never thought I'd see my favorite slutbags ever again!", said a voice as Sonic and the others turned around. They saw a rather flashy entrance of none other than the former school queen, Barbie, who now stood with her entire football and cheerleading army.

"Ugh! Ain't chu supposed to be in the trash?!", groaned Panty.

"That entrance is way too big for you.", added Stocking.

"Oh please!", sneered Barbie, "I've got some of the biggest entrances in the world!"

"Y'know that was a little too much info than I really needed to know…", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Ha! Bird flip in yo face!", smirked Panty as she held her middle finger at the girl.

"Aww how cute. I'll give ya something to flip once you see what I brought for ya!" Barbie jumped off her area as she landed where many of her football lackeys caught her, they launched her into the air as she transformed. What used to be a human was now a mutant queen bee looking ghost, which explained why she had those beehives with her before.

"Gaah! She's actually a ghost?! I can't believe it!", stammered Brief as he passed out in faint.

"Could this have been any more fockin' predictable?", whispered Panty to her sister.

"Yeah. She's a bee and she's a queen, it's a queen bee WE GET IT DAMMIT!", roared the Goth.

"She was a ghost this whole time?! No wonder my ring was acting crazy back there!", Sonic said. The giant bee ghost flew into the air as she began to command her army. "**Now it's time I exterminate you for good! GET OUT THERE AND KILL THEM!**", she roared.

The football lackeys went into a twelve man rush formation as they charged at Sonic and the girls. Both sisters whipped out their weapons as Sonic activated his ring (with his halo appearing over his head, and aura around his body), as they went into action. "Time for a field goal!", smirked the hedgehog as he dashed over and kicked the football high into the air. The men saw it as they went for it, but afterwards Panty launched it back to Sonic as the men went back for it as well.

It turned into a kickball version of catch while the ghost bee was either irritated or slightly impressed. "**I must say, they certainly have a way with balls I'll give them that! But this is far from over!**" The football soon landed in Brief's possession as the men went for it and pounced on the boy. They crashed into one another as they appeared dazed and confused. "Wow, that was easier than I thought.", shrugged Sonic with a slight bit of sarcasm.

"Let's see who these men really are.", stated Stocking as she poked her sword into one of their helmets. That helmet turned into a ghost bumblebee as it flew off of the men as they were being controlled.

"Mind control? Man that's tacky!", depanned Panty.

"Well at least we know what's controlling them!", said Sonic. The ghost queen bee was starting to get a bit more irritated at what was happening, but at the same time, Sonic and the girls now knew what to do. "It's go time bee-otches!", smirked Panty as she fired shots from Backlace while hitting all the bee controlled helmets of the players.

"Panty, stop making cheesy bee puns!", groaned Stocking while she took care of the cheerleaders that were closing in. Sonic slammed as many football players on their heads with his Homing Attack as he could, any that tried to tackle him received a Spin-Dash from the speedster himself. The bee ghost then transformed into a second state as she was really pissed…

"**It's about to get all 'BRING IT' Barbie up in this piece! Now GET YOUR ASSES OUT THERE AND TAKE THE POISON!**" The bee queen ghost launched a honeycomb of bee stinging heat seeking missiles at Sonic and the girls. "She's throwing bee stingers at us?!", Sonic said in disbelief as he and the girls charged at the incoming projectiles. Brief woke up from the dog pile that was on him as he then saw the massive wave of bee stinger missiles coming his way, he dodged them frantically while trying not to get stung.

The halo above his head glowed brightly as Sonic's angelic aura expanded, with all his might he leaped high into the air as Stocking jumped with him. She used his momentum to slash down any incoming bee missiles that came his way, then Panty appeared as the Goth then used her momentum to launch the blonde high enough to attack the ghost queen Barbie.

"We girls can do anything! And your ass is SO last year!", she sneered as she cocked Backlace directly into the queen bee's mouth.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"

"_**THIS CAN'T BE!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The once popular queen of the school, was now nothing more than a ghost that bit the dust. As the debris flew into the sky above and the church bell was heard, Panty snagged the coins that fell from the sky as she landed on the ground.

"Ugh! Cheap bastard, only eight coins?!", she groaned as she looked at the eight heavens that she got from killing the ghost.

"Eh, at least we solved the case and got a small reward from it.", shrugged Sonic as he powered down his angelic ring abilities.

"Here come the geeks…", smirked Stocking as she saw all the geeks that supposedly died have fallen right in front of them. Brief saw this and went a little off the wagon as they were safe and not dead, this irritated Sonic as he went over and slapped him to try and calm him down. Suddenly Panty saw most of the men that were controlled as they were getting up, a look of lust and sexual desire came upon her face…

"Hello smorgasm board! I wonder who's face I'm gonna play 'rocking chair' with first?", she said in a giggle.

"Ugh! I guess you've earned it…man, I need a candy bar.", muttered Stocking as her sister made her move and told the boys to line up. She even dragged Sonic into the mix against his own will to make things that much interesting, of course knowing Panty, she's gonna screw him first.

The principal as well as Brief had red faces as they saw Panty and Sonic doing it right in front of their eyes. "I-I need to exercise this demon immediately!", he stammered. Sonic tried as hard as he could not to moan or enjoy it but failed miserably…

"How can something so bad feel so gooooood!"

"YEEEEEAH! How do ya like me now blue boooooy?" the blonde moaned loudly.

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: Well that's all she wrote on this chapter as Sonic gets his face humped…again. As for some other news, I had a Brief/Rouge story that I deleted and plan on bringing back, but with a few small changes. I've confirmed that Silver the Hedgehog will play a small part in how the two got together, but I can't reveal the whole plan just yet.**

**Anyway the next episode will debut Tails and Knuckles. (I might decide to put Amy Rose in it…keyword is "Might".) Anyway I'm gonna take a little break and catch up with ya another day!**


	5. Ep 5: Station City Values!

A few weeks have passed since Sonic was brought to Daten City, because of a note from Heaven telling him to go there for a reason. After he was given the Angel's Ring from Garterbelt as well as cross paths with Panty and Stocking, he now knows the reason why he was brought to that ghost-infected city. Back on his side of town we spot a blue and yellow airplane flying in the sky above the Station City hotel, the pilot flying the plane was none other than Sonic's tagalong sidekick; Tails. _(Panty & Stocking format.)_

"Boy, I haven't seen Sonic in the last few weeks. I wonder if he's okay?", he said to himself. As he was flying around the city a yellow warning light came on that signaled that the Tornado was running out of fuel. A drop of sweat appeared on Tails' face as he found out what was about to happen next…

"OH NOOOO!"

The plane started losing altitude as Tails tried to keep it high into the air as possible, but to no avail the plane started spinning around in circles. "GAAAH! I'M OUTTA CONTROL SOMEONE HELP!", he yelled as he tried to move the controls around. He was rapidly approaching Daten City before the fuel supply button went from yellow, to red.

That meant he knew he was out of fuel.

"GOING DOOOOOWN~!"

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 5:** Station City Values!

It was a rather quiet day in the city as we take our attention to the local milkman. He was riding his bike while on his way to deliver some of the cow made goodness, when he spotted Chuck who was sound asleep on the road. The ugly green dog woke up suddenly from his slumber as he had a frightening look on his face, as the milkman was about to run him over.

The man noticed the dog as his eyes widened and hit the brakes. "HOLY SHHH!", he yelled as he tried to slow down but ended up cracking Chuck's skull. The man flipped over his bike and banged his head against the pavement while all his cartons of milk spilled all over the ground. Chuck saw the mess as he licked it up off the ground, suddenly the milkman heard the sound of a street cleaner and dashed out of the way.

As for Chuck, he ended up getting flattened.

_**~ The church ~**_

"WAAAAAAAHH!" A loud cry was heard all throughout the church as Garterbelt came into the girls' living quarters with a painful look in his eye. Sonic and Panty were eating soup at the time while Stocking was reading an issue of 'Gothic Styles Monthly'.

"What part of I have a damn hangover every fockin' morning don't you get?!", growled the blonde.

"Wait a sec' Panty, he looks like he's in a lotta pain.", said Sonic.

"It's gone, GONE!", wined the afro preacher while flapping his arms.

"What's gone, your period?!", asked the blonde in a groan.

"I wonder what crawled up his butt today…?", murmured Stocking while turning another page in her book.

"Can't ya'll see I'm in physical pain here?! WHERE ARE THE TISSUES?!", roared Garter. He entered into the room with his afro now almost the size of a bedroom, Sonic and Panty backed away quickly while he rambled on.

"HOLY-?! What the hell is happening to your hair here?!", stammered Sonic with a surprised and fearful look on his face.

"Dude! Do you have a fockin' cold?! YOU'RE FREAKIN' ME OUT!", growled the blonde as some soup made its way to the afro man's face. In which Chuck licked it off afterwards.

"UGH! Now you're just torturing me!", wined Garter as he ripped the dog from his face.

"Well sweetheart if you can't find a tissue just use your tongue, that's what I always do…", Panty said in a sexual tone while licking her lips. Sonic's spine shivered at the thought of her using her tongue to do the work of a tissue…

"I'm so not touching that one…", he muttered to himself.

"Aw just leave me be, ya'll no help at all!", Garter winced as he was holding his afro. Pretty soon it started getting bigger and bigger as his pain started to get worse. "DAMMIT! I'M GONNA BLOW!", he yelled.

"That's not good…", sweat dropped Sonic in worry as he shielded himself.

"MAXIMUM…CLIMAAAAAAX!"

The preacher's afro exploded as the excretions blew a hole through the roof of the living room, a look of ecstasy appeared on his face as his "pain" was completely gone. The excretions went high into the sky before a sudden thunderbolt struck down on Chuck, and fired him to a crisp.

"That was AMAZING!", cheered Garterbelt as some left over excretions dripped from his hair.

"I dunno what that was but I think that's my cue to go.", said Sonic while scratching his head.

"No kiddin', that was awkward as hell.", agreed Panty.

"Awkward as fock.", added Stocking.

"Aw C'MON ya'll three should be a little more understanding!", wined the afro preacher once more. The note that Chuck had in his mouth had rolled out as Garter picked it up, the word read "_**Airplane**_". "Heh, a clue! Looks like someone inserted that while I was…you know…"

"Yeah we get that, now I suppose we better get off and do this thing n' shit.", groaned Panty.

"Right, get off!", shrugged Stocking.

"Man, what a weird morning…", sweat dropped Sonic as he followed the girls off to their next assignment.

"Well you three, I leave this to you! Sonic, Panty, and Stocking are needed!", stated Garter.

_**~ Meanwhile near the outer area of the city ~**_

The Tornado was destroyed as it was now a complete wreck, there was smoke coming off of the wreckage as the fox boy slowly climbed out of it with minor injuries. He managed to make his way towards the ground as he flipped over and fell on his bottom, then laid back with a slight dismal look on his face.

"Sonic…", he muttered as he slowly closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. Around that time Sonic rode with the girls in See Through as they heeded Garter's directions of where the assignment was.

"_**(**Bzzkrt**)…Now listen carefully! Your (**Bzzkrt**) mission is to find that (**Bzzkrt**) plane. Once you (**Bzzkrt**) find it figure out if it's a (**Bzzkrt**) ghost or not. I'm counting on you!**_" The transmission faded as Panty banged on the receiver to try and fix it, however doing that just only made it worse…

"I can't understand what you're FOCKIN' SAYING!", she growled as she broke the receiver in anger. While riding in the backseat of the hummer Sonic noticed smoke coming from the outer area of the city. "Panty, over there!", he said as he pointed in the direction where the smoke was.

The blonde drove See Through towards the area known as Outer Daten; or just the outer area of Daten City. As the trio got closer they were able to see a plane that was totaled in a crash. "Bummer…I feel sorry for the guy who had to fly that.", said Panty in a blunt tone.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that, I'd say the guy must've tried to land it but had no luck.", shrugged Sonic.

"Well if he's a ghost then he shouldn't be much of a douche, right?", asked Stocking.

"Only one way to find out.", replied the blonde. The trio drove up towards the wreckage of the plane as they parked the hummer just a few feet from it. Sonic and the girls got out the car as they examined what might have happened to the plane, suddenly he saw something on it that looked oh so familiar.

"This plane…", he said, "Something about it looks…familiar."

"Really? What do ya mean?", asked Stocking.

"Not sure…but I think I know the one who flies it.", he replied.

"Is he a friend of yours or somethin'?", asked Panty. Before Sonic could answer he heard a small groan coming from behind the plane, he made his way back there to figure out what it was and was in for a shock. "T-That's?!", he stammered as he recognized the pilot of the plane. The girls came around and saw the boy laying on the ground.

"Um, is he okay?", wondered Stocking as she kneeled down to feel the boy's pulse.

"That's Tails!", replied Sonic while still semi-shocked.

"Tails?", said Panty with a confused look on her face.

"He's a friend of mine that tags along with me whenever I go on adventures. He's kinda like my little brother if ya think about it.", Sonic suddenly smiled as he thought back to the adventures he had. The Goth rolled the fox boy on his side as she noticed his two fluffy tails, she giggled at how cute they looked on him.

"I see why you call him 'Tails', they look so cute on him!", smiled Stocking as she started rubbing them against her face. The fox boy squinted his eyes and made another sound causing the others to jump for a second. Sonic kneeled down to see if his best friend was okay, as Tails slowly started to open his eyes after regaining a small bit of consciousness…

"Unn…w-where…am I…?", he muttered. He looked around slowly as he saw a vision of Sonic in front of him, as well as the two girls that was with him. Tails opened his eyes further when he noticed Sonic before a bright ray of happiness came over the boy. "Sonic!", he shouted as he hugged the blue hedgehog with joy.

"Hey buddy! Glad you're okay.", replied the hedgehog. Panty and Stocking looked at the two and had small smiles on their faces. "Aww, ain't that cute Panty? Two friends reuniting with each other?", asked the Goth.

"I'll say. That's a Kodak moment if I've ever seen one.", the blonde replied.

_**~ A little while later ~**_

The four of them made their way back towards the church as Sonic explains to Tails about his situation. "So after you received that note, you came here to this city to help them?", he asked.

"Uh-huh. And I've been here ever since.", Sonic replied.

"So how did you end up crashing your plane here Tails?", asked Stocking. The fox boy scratched his head as a small drop of sweat began to form on his forehead. "It's kind of a long story…", he replied sheepishly.

"Ugh, I'm thinkin' either you must've forgot the landing gear…or was drunk as Heel.", said Panty with her arms crossed.

"Aw c'mon Panty, Tails is a good pilot. He was just havin' a bad day, we all do sometimes right?", Sonic asked while placing his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Yeah…I guess I had a few bugs to iron out before taking off.", he replied. The sound of a toilet was heard as Garterbelt made his way downstairs, he noticed Tails along with Sonic and the girls as a look of question came over his face.

"Hrm? I see ya'll brought a guest with ya.", he said in his usual tone.

"Hey Garter, this is my friend from back home. His name is Tails.", Sonic replied as the fox boy waved at the afro preacher.

"Hey…", he replied before turning his attention to the girls. "So did ya'll complete yo mission and find out what dat airplane business was about?", he suddenly asked them.

"Yeah, Tails was the one flyin' the plane and crashed it.", Panty said bluntly.

"There was a slight malfunction with the controls and I had no choice but to land. The only thing is, I forgot to put in some landing gear…", he elaborated.

"One thing lead to another and we found him next to the wreckage and saved him.", Stocking spoke.

"That's all?", Garter said while raising an eyebrow as the group nodded. Suddenly there was a small knock at the door as Sonic and the others turned around. "Now who could that be…?", he wondered as he made his way to the front door to open it. Outside stood a lad with a green jumpsuit, orange hair, and a proton pack, both Panty and Stocking knew exactly who that was and were not exactly thrilled to see him.

"Ugh, what's he doing here…?!", groaned the blonde as the geek boy made his way towards the front of the chapel. "Hey guys! How's everything goin' and all that?", he asked. Sonic looked at the boy as he pondered something.

"Hmm…wait, you're that guy that ran around with Barbie right?", he asked. The geek boy nodded as Tails noticed him.

"Hey Sonic, who's he? Is he a friend of yours just like Panty and Stocking?", he asked.

"Sorta, he hangs around with me and the girls even though they don't want him to.", Sonic shrugged.

"Huh? But how come they don't want him to?", Tails wondered.

"It's a long story buddy. Let's just say; they think he'll cramp their style…", the blue hedgehog replied.

"So what's brings you by dis way Brief?", asked Garterbelt though he was anxious to see him on the inside.

"Well I heard the news about a plane that crashed not too far from here, and I was wondering if everyone was okay.", he replied with a look of concern.

"Oh, that was my plane. I didn't have any landing gear and I did the best I could not to crash into anything. So far, I failed miserably…", said Tails while looking down at the floor.

"Aw don't blame yourself, it's not your fault.", Sonic said while trying to cheer him up.

"Oh hey Sonic, is he a friend of yours?", Brief asked. Sonic introduces Tails to the boy as he tells him as well as the others what really happened with the plane, suddenly there was a roll of thunder as lightning struck down and fried Chuck who was outside fast asleep at the time. "W-What was that?!", Tails suddenly said in fear.

"It's okay, it's just the sound of another mission that we have to do.", replied Sonic. He was anxious to see what assignment Garter would give him and the girls to do, as the afro preacher came from outside with a small note in his hand. He looked up at it as it read the word, "_**Circus**_". "Angels and Sonic!", he said in his preaching tone, "Another mission has arrived! Now GO!"

_**~ Elsewhere in Station City ~**_

Everything in the city that was only an hour from Daten City was doing rather fine; cars were on their way to and from work, while many of the citizens were out and about doing whatever they want/had to do. Suddenly there was a large rumble as people were panicking and running out of their cars. Suddenly a ghost-like elephant charged his way from the corner of a street as it smashed many cars, while a monkey ghost was riding on top of it.

It was soon followed by a ghost clown riding a motorcycle, as well as three juggling ghost-like performers and a fire breathing ghost woman with a Mohawk. The ghostly ringmaster was following right behind them as he had a microphone in his hand.

"**Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the first annual Scream Show Circus! I hope you enjoy it, because it'll be the LAST THING YOU SEE! Muhahahaha!**" The people were terrified beyond belief as they were running for their dear lives, it almost seemed like there was no help in sight until a stray bullet knocked the microphone out of the ringleader's hand.

"Sorry, but your performance is over!", sneered a voice as the ring leader spotted four figures standing in front of the ghost elephant. One was a blonde while the others were a Goth, Hedgehog, and a two tailed fox. The ringleader had an irritated look on his face.

"**Bah! And who the hell are you?!**", he growled in anger. Panty sneered at the ghostly ringmaster while Stocking had her stripped blades, as Sonic's angelic ring was glowing and his aura and halo was visible. Tails looked at him and was in awe at what his 'new power' was able to do.

"So that's the Angel Ring that you were telling me about!", he said as he perked up while Sonic smiled and nodded. The ringleader looked at the group and pointed at the four of them. "**So! The four of you wanna see a show do you?!**", he grinned evilly. He snapped his finger as the ghost elephant came charging towards the group, Sonic and the girls went into action to take it down. The motorcycle ghost clown started closing in on Tails as he stammered to get out of the way.

The clown tried to run the fox over as he used his twin tails to take flight, and dodge the attack. Stocking saw the three jugglers closing in on her position as she waited for the right moment. She swung her blades in a spinning motion as she managed to slash all three of them multiple times, before they all exploded at once. The ghost monkey hopped off the elephant as it jumped on Panty's face.

"Gah! You little focker! GET OFF!", she growled as she tried to pull the monkey off her face. Sonic stepped in and managed to snatch the monkey off, it then got mad and tried to come at him, only to get shot at by Panty as the hole in his head grew before he exploded.

"We ain't done yet!", said the hedgehog in a serious tone. He pointed at the fire breathing ghost that was approaching their direction. "Dammit! How many of these fockers are there?!", growled the blonde as she cocked Backlace at the being. Stocking noticed Tails getting chased by the motorcycle clown as she rushed to his aid, she slashed the tires of the clown in half as he flew off the cycle and landed on the ground.

Before it even had a chance to get up, it was stabbed through the back by the gothic swordswoman as it exploded. "T-Thanks Stocking.", the fox said kindly.

"Don't mention it!", winked the girl as she suddenly turned her attention towards the ghost elephant. The ghostly ringmaster watched the battle as his anger and frustration began to increase; he couldn't believe that his circus was falling apart right in front of his eyes. After Sonic smacked the fire breathing ghost with a Homing Attack, Panty finished it off with a shot from Backlace.

_****BLAM!****_

Stocking was defending Tails as the two were avoiding the elephant while it was stomping around like mad. "_(Dammit! If I could just get a little closer I can finish him off with one strike!)_", she thought as she clenched her teeth. During this time Sonic and Panty turned their attention to the ringmaster.

"Hey dickface! You still wanna pick a fight with us now?", smirked the blonde.

"Y'know, dropping by unannounced isn't the best way to greet people around here.", smiled the hedgehog; though not happy to see him. The ringmaster approached the two while slowly transforming into a more monstrous state; he grew wings from his back as his mouth turned to a beak, then he then grew talons as he suddenly took flight to the sky.

"**The Opening Act is over! Now it's time for the GRAND FINALE!**", he smirked. Back on Stocking and Tails' side of the battle; the two managed to get underneath of the ghost elephant after dodging from its stomping blows. "What the heck are we gonna do now?!", stammered the fox boy. Stocking looked up at the elephant's stomach as a small smirk appeared on her face…

"Get down and cover your head.", she replied.

"W-What would that do?", he asked.

"JUST DO IT!", she shouted. Tails covered his head as the ghost elephant was looking around for the two, her halo shined brightly above her head as Stocking leaped high enough to reach the ghost's stomach. She gritted her teeth as she made a long slash mark from one end of the stomach to the other, the ghost elephant felt the pain as he suddenly began to lose his balance.

The Goth spun her swords around as she jumped into the air again. "REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", she yelled as she slashed the ghost's stomach numerous times. Once that happened she landed next to Tails as she covered him, the ghost elephant had lights shining from its body for a few moments before it exploded into a million pieces. After the blast had cleared the Goth got up along with Tails, as he moved his hands away from his head.

"S-Stocking! You did it!", the fox boy shouted with glee. He went up to hug her all the sudden as Stocking wasn't expecting that, because he was cute to her she excepted it and hugged back. She looked from the corner of her eye and saw the ring leader flying around while trying to attack Sonic and Panty.

"My sister's in trouble as well as Sonic, c'mon!", she said.

"Right!", replied Tails.

The transformed ringmaster swooped down as he tried to attack Sonic and the blonde, while the two did everything in their power to avoid the attacks. "**Muhahaha! What could the two of you expect to do to me?!**", he laughed. Sonic backed away as he and Panty were right beside each other.

"This guy's more a headache than I thought he'd be!", groaned the hedgehog.

"I know right?! I can't even get a damn shot with his ass flyin' around like that!", growled the blonde. Stocking landed next to the two as Tails appeared right behind her.

"Well we took care of our problem, what's goin' on with yours?", asked the Goth nonchalantly.

"Big Bird here is givin' us a hell of a problem.", answered Panty.

"So how are we gonna beat him guys?", Tails asked in worry.

"Easy lil' buddy, we'll let Panty and Stocking do their thing and take em' down!", smirked Sonic. The girls looked at each other before smirking, as they knew exactly what Sonic was talking about. "You ready Stockin'?", asked the blonde.

"Uh-huh!", she replied.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_While the girls did their little stripper pole routine, Sonic covered Tails' eyes in respect because he thought he wasn't ready for that "kind" of excitement._

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

The transformed angels held their weapons to the incoming ringmaster as he began to swoop down in a charge. "**Your weapons are useless against me! Now DIE YOU WORTHLESS SKANKS!**" As soon as the transformed monster ringmaster got close enough, Panty shot a bullet through his head as a massive hole then appeared. Stocking followed it up with a series of slashes from all areas of its body, as Sonic delivered the final blow with a punishing Homing Attack.

"_**SHOW'S OVER!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

The church bell back in Daten City was heard as Panty scooped up two heavens. "UGH! We went through all that shit for two fockin' coins?!", she growled.

"Uh, Panty? Could you be a little more nicer with your vocabulary with Tails around?", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to head back now. Not like there's anything else to do here.", Stocking suggested. Tails was rather speechless at what he just went through; from Sonic having angelic powers to fighting alongside the Anarchy sisters, the poor fox boy didn't know what to think.

_**~ Meanwhile on a floating island ~**_

Sonic's best friend Knuckles _(Panty & Stocking format) _was sitting at the bottom of the altar on Angel Island, he continues to keep a close eye on the Master Emerald as that is his job. Suddenly a small tick went inside his head; as he thought something bad had just happened in Station City, but was quickly taken care of. He shrugged his shoulders as he went back to protecting the Master Emerald.

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

Tails stood outside the city limits as he watched Sonic and the girls, about to drive off back to Daten in See Through. "Wow! So You girls fight uh…ghosts like that every day?", he asked the girls.

"Yeah. It's a real pain sometimes but we only do it so we can go back to Heaven.", replied Panty.

"Thanks for all your help back there Tails, I hope we meet you again soon.", smiled Stocking causing him to blush a little.

"I'll be back in a few months depending on how long I'm on this mission. So hold down the fort for me okay lil' buddy?", smirked Sonic as he gave Tails a thumbs up.

"You got it Sonic!", replied the fox. See Through along with the Anarchy sisters and Sonic disappeared down the road as Tails waved them goodbye, he felt more confident that he and Knuckles would keep the city safe because Sonic trusts him enough to do so. As the fox boy walked back towards the city he began to ponder something. "If Panty and Stocking are angels from Heaven…then I wonder how they ended up on earth…?"

He then laughed to himself as she shrugged his shoulders, he was just glad he saw Sonic again…and that's all he needed.

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: I know I said I might put Amy Rose somewhere in the story, but I might wait several more chapters (episodes) before doing so. The ghost circus attack was an original idea so you can thank me for that, but will there be any more ghost attacks on Station City in the near future? I cannot say…**

**Anyway, I'll catch up with ya'll later. There's more **_**SPSG **_**to come!**


	6. Ep 6: Friday Night Fights!

_**(djlsnegima): "So how are ya'll enjoying the story so far…?"**_

_**(Sonic): "Not bad! But how come you scrapped the Anarchy story? I thought it was pretty good."**_

_**(djlsnegima): "There were some complications with the account, and I really didn't wanna do it but I had no other choice. However I made up for it with this story, right?"**_

_**(Panty): "Eh, I guess you did alright on this one. But how come you made it just like our show?"**_

_**(djlsnegima): "I wanted to make this 'Reborn' Anarchy as true to the show as I can, but with some added twists from Sonic Adventure."**_

_**(Stocking): "Well I guess that makes sense. So you got any cookies around here?"**_

_**(djlsnegima): "There's a dozen on the stove just for you sweetheart."**_

_**(Stocking): "Awww, you'll make a great husband someday."**_

_**(Panty): "So I'm guessin' this is the remake of the 'Catfight Club' episode, right?"**_

_**(djlsnegima): "Yep."**_

_**(Stocking): "And when do I get to diddle Sonic?"**_

_**(Sonic): "Uh…**sweat drop**."**_

_**(djlsnegima): "You will Stockin'…you will."**_

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 6:** Friday Night Fights!

It's a usual Monday afternoon in Daten City as the sun was shining in its usual place, while the birds sing their usual songs. Now we take our attention towards the usual home of one blue hedgehog and his angelic companions, where they suddenly face an unusual dilemma…

"MOTHERFOCKER DAAAMMMIIITTT!"

The shrill roar of a gothic princess could be heard all throughout the walls of the church; even through the living room of the Anarchy sisters. Stocking was scampering around the room trying to look for something but couldn't find it.

"Where the hell is it?!", she growled as she pulled open drawers and cabinets looking for the item that she lost. Sonic heard the noise as he entered into the room.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?", he said while scratching his head.

"Y'know, my hangover's tellin' me your too fockin' loud.", groaned Panty while stretched out on the couch with a beer.

"My pudding is gone, AND I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!", Stocking growled. A drop of sweat appeared on the hedgehog's head as he tried to wrap his mind around this scenario.

"Um…do you know what kind of pudding it is?", he asked timidly; as he was afraid she might hit him.

"Well I'm glad you asked…" Stocking trailed off before she took out a catalog page about what she was looking for. "It's a special brand of Heaven's Pudding that has a 500 year waiting list! It's the sweetest thing ever made in Heaven and I GOTTA FIND IT!" The Goth paused for a second as she looked at both Sonic and Panty.

"Uh chika? What's with the cold stare all the sudden?", asked the blonde.

"My God…you ATE IT didn't you?!", growled Stocking as she pointed her finger at her sister.

"W-Wait a sec' Stocking, what would make you think Panty ate your pudding?", stammered the hedgehog.

"It had to be her. Cuz' it was here before I left, and SHE hasn't left the room all damn morning!", the Goth angrily replied.

"Ugh, fine! Yeah I did eat that, but it was sugary as hell. Too damn sweet…", groaned Panty as if she didn't care. Sonic was shocked.

"Now why the heck would you do that? Kinda mean don't cha think?", he said while raising a brow and having a small frown on his face.

"Because she's a whore that doesn't give a DAMN about other people's food! What the crap Panty?! You knew how much I was looking forward to eating that SO WHY DID YOU?!", sneered Stocking.

"Ehh?", shrugged the blonde.

"Don't 'Ehh' me! You always fock up everything DON'T YOU?! YOU DAMN THEIF!" Sonic stepped in between the two girls before any fist fight could break out. "Wait a sec' you two! Isn't there another way to settle this without a bloodbath?", he shrugged.

Stocking faced the wall while having her arms crossed; her sister has pissed her off on several occasions in the past as she has forgiven her, but this time she really crossed the line. "I do not understand how I could ever be related to you…", she said in a low tone.

"Well if it makes ya feel any better you can steal some of my food, we cool?", asked Panty in an oblivious manner. The Goth smacked the Red-Hot chips on the floor as Chuck appeared and went to eat them, only to take off like a rocket ship as his mouth was on fire. "Look bitch I'm trying to be nice here.", the blonde suddenly growled.

"You know I hate spicy food!", Stocking fired back.

"Seriously girl, you keep on eatin' sweet stuff you'll end up with tits growin' outta your back.", smirked Panty.

"Well guess what 'No-tits-at-all', all the weight I gain goes straight to my boobs and I'm okay with that!", the girl replied.

"Ha! I get it. You want your melons to look like the size of dinner plates, that way the guy you're with won't seem like such a pedophile.", snickered the blonde.

"Oh really? You mean like that muscle-head moron you keep on the backburner?", smirked Stocking. Panty suddenly frowned as Sonic's eyes widened as he made an "O" with his mouth. "If you wanna know; I nutted him. I nutted him real hard. By the way, he said I was the BEST. FOCK. EVER. Way better than you'll ever be! Payback's-a-bitch but what can ya do?"

"_(Damn girl…I didn't know you were THAT good…)_", thought Sonic as a blush and a chill went down his spine. Panty's anger exploded as she quickly got up from the floor. "WELL IF YOU WANNA KNOW, HIS FAT ASS WAS ALL JUGGILY! JUST LIKE YOUR STUPID PUDDING AND GIANT SKIN SACKS!", she shouted. The clouds were suddenly gathering outside as it looked like a storm was coming, but nothing could compare to the storm that was brewing inside this room.

"Keep your mouth OFF MY THINGS!", growled the blonde as she whipped out Backlace as her halo appeared.

"LIKEWISE BITCH!", Stocking fired back as she whipped out Stripes 1 and 2 as her halo appeared. The girls both pointed their weapons at each other while Sonic stood in the background wondering if he should intervene at this point. "This is bad…they're gonna kill each other unless I do something!", he said anxiously to himself.

Suddenly the door opened up and in came Brief as well as Garterbelt. "Now don't forget, I'm single and ready for some mingling.", he spoke softly to the boy as he shivered. Sonic was relieved as he turned his head and saw the two standing there…

"Garter! Thank goodness!", he said in relief, "You gotta do something! Panty and Stocking are trying to kill each other!" The afro priest picked a dark n' crispy Chuck as he banged him on the forehead, the note popped out as it read the word "_**Rope**_".

"Angels! We got another mandate! So get yo' lazy asses to the scene immediately!", demanded Garter. A sound of dead silence was heard as no one made a move, not even the angels. "Okaaaay, this is the part where you're supposed to get da fock up!", groaned the afro preacher.

"No way in hell…", growled Stocking.

"Ain't happenin' Garter.", growled Panty.

"Son of a bitch, now what…?!", groaned Garter as he face-palmed. Sonic was starting to get a little impatient with the way the girls were acting. "C'mon you two! You can settle your differences later after we solve this mission!", he said frantically.

"YOU HEARD ME! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT HODDAMN WASTE-A-SPACE WHORE!", the both yelled in unison at one another. They both got angry and yelled at each other again…

"WHO THE FOCK ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE?!"

"HEY QUIT COPYING ME!"

"FOCK THIS! I'M SO OVER YOU!"

Finally Stocking had just about enough of Panty as she could take, so she picked up Chuck as she headed out the room. "C'mon Chuck, we can do this on our own without slutzilla around.", she said to him.

"Well fine by me sugar tits! Sides' I'd rather hang out with Sonic or Geek Boy than you any day of the fockin' week!", Panty fired back causing Brief's heart to jump out of his chest. Sonic sweat dropped at what just happened in front of his own eyes, while Garter…well who knows.

"Don't fock with me asshole!", growled the blonde.

"Don't fock with ME asshole!", replied Stocking in the same tone. The room was totally silent as Panty, Sonic, Brief, and Garterbelt watched as the Goth went down the stairs and never came back. The hedgehog fainted as his mind was completely focked beyond what he could even imagine.

"_(What the heck…just happened…?)_"

_**~ A little while later ~**_

Stocking drove See Through downtown while searching for the whereabouts of the next ghost. Still steamed about what happened to her special pudding this morning, the Goth took out her frustrations by flooring the gas.

"I can't believe she'd do some dumb shit like that!", she growled, "I mean who the hell eats something with someone else's name on it?! She doesn't give a damn about anything except filling her cock coosy!" The angry Goth drove a little faster than usual while on her way towards her destined location.

Back on the roof of the church Sonic peered over near the downtown area of the city, as he watched the smoke trail from See Through start to slowly fade away. "Man…she must be really upset by this.", he thought to himself, "Still…she may need some help out there if her sis won't do it."

Meanwhile near the doors of the church Brief and Panty were sitting outside after what happened this morning. "I can't believe she just fockin' drove off with See Through like that…", growled the blonde as she banged her fist on the patio floor.

"Um, P-Panty? Wouldn't it be better if we went out and you know…help her?", Brief suggested. The blonde stayed silent as a sad look appeared on his face as if she didn't care at all what would happen to her dear sister. However unknown to them, Sonic quietly snuck his way downtown to assist the Goth in battle…

_**~ Downtown Daten ~**_

A man was being mugged at gunpoint as the robber was attempting to get some cash from him, only to get rammed by the hood of See Through and fall over. The gothic angel stepped out the car as she took out her cellphone to let Garterbelt know where she was. "Hey Garter, I'm at the scene now.", she spoke.

"_**Good. Now be careful this one's tricky; it uses little girls to lu-**_" Panty cut Garter off as she snatched the phone from him. "Listen hooch! If you apologize now I might come out and save ya from making a giant fool of yourself."

The only response the blonde got from Stocking, was the sound of Chuck eating the phone as he blew his ass out and covered the blonde in his diarrhea. The dial tone was heard as Panty crushed the phone with her bare hands as she stomped it into the floor.

"Fockin' bitch, fockin' bitch, fockin' bitch, fockin' BITCH!", she shouted. Surprisingly neither her, Brief, or Garter for that matter noticed that Sonic was gone.

Back in the area Stocking was looking for anything out of the ordinary, until a little girl stumbled into her as if looking for help. "Whaaah! Someone help me!", she cried as she buried her face on Stocking's gothic sailor suit.

"Wha-Hey! Watch the merchandise will ya?!", stammered the Goth, "Now slowly tell me what's goin' on."

"You gotta help me, there's a wolf trying to attack me and I think he might be evil!", the little girl continued. Stocking wondered if that's what Garter was trying to tell her before Panty cut him off. She assumed that's what it was as she asked the little girl where the wolf was. Both her and the girl went into a dark alleyway as a ghost-like aura was seen.

"This way, he's not too far ahead!", the girl said.

"Don't worry, I gotcha!", smiled Stocking as she followed the poor little girl deeper into the alleyway. "_(I can do this on my own, I don't need that drunken blowjob to help me!...Though I kinda wish Sonic was here as backup just in case…)_"

As the two got further a loud crash was heard as a giant ghost-like wolf smashed through the side wall of a building. "Gaaah! There he is!", screamed the little girl as the wolf laid eyes on both her and Stocking. The Goth's halo appeared as she whipped out both Stripe 1 and 2 as she started down the wolf ghost.

"Alright dick mutt! Your ass belongs to Stocking Anarchy so start saying your damn prayers!", growled the girl. She was raging to go but didn't notice the wolf as well as the little girl, were about to tie her up. They did just that as the girl revealed herself to be another ghost that was in cahoots with the ghost wolf.

"**Well ain't that a bitch! It's one of those damn Panty and Stocking Anarchy sisters! What the hell do you want with us?!**", growled the little ghost.

"Guh? Who's us?!", replied Stocking as the rope was being tightened around her; causing her to blush suddenly.

"**We are the same ghost! We share one mind and one body!**", answered the wolf.

"**Yeah! I lure the men towards the alleyway while he steals their money! It's a perfect scam!**", smirked the little ghost.

"Who the hell still falls for that crap?!", wondered Stocking. Suddenly realization smacked her across the face as she remembered the note that Garter read. "Awww SHIT! THAT'S WHAT HE WAS TRYING TO SAY!" Both the wolf and the little ghost girl started a tug-o-war while Stocking started blushing ever brightly, the sensation that was going through her body was rather pleasurable as she herself was enjoying it. "**Now that we got you right where we want you, it's time for your ass to DIE!**", smirked the wolf.

"That's what you think!", shouted a voice as a spinning blue ball smacked into the ghost wolf; thus losing his grip on the girl. It then spun around and smacked the little girl ghost as well. Both wolf and girl ghost slammed into the ground as the spinning blue ball revealed itself to be the World's Fastest himself. He catches Stocking from falling in midair as he helps the girl to her feet.

"Hey sweetness, you okay?", smiled the speedy blue hedgehog.

"S-Sonic!...You saved me?", Stocking asked in awe.

"I know you and Panty got into a big fight this morning over your lost pudding, but I didn't feel right if I didn't come out and help you. Besides, you're a close friend to me as well as your sister. And I'm one cool dude that never turns his back on his friends.", Sonic winked at the girl. Stocking looked at the hedgehog's eyes and blushed a little brighter than before, a small smile appeared on her face as she looked away from him in bashfulness.

Suddenly the two noticed that the ghost wolf and girl had gotten up as they were now pissed than ever. "**Grrr! We're gonna make you pay for that cheap shot!**", growled the wolf as he spun his rope-like tail around while the little girl ghost turned into some kind of wrecking ball. Sonic's ring started to glow as his blue-white aura and halo appeared.

"When it comes to stuff like this, I don't take kindly to those who pick on my friends. Especially when they're angels!", he smirked as he approached the wolf and girl ghost duo. Stocking watched as Sonic entered the fray against the ghost as she noticed that his halo was brighter than it usually was. Not only that but she also noticed that his aura fanned out slightly wider…

The ghost wolf tried to smack Sonic with the spinning wrecking ball that was the little ghost girl, however the blue angelic fighter deflected her back to him as she smacked against his face. "You're goin' down!", growled Sonic as he jumped into the air and smacked the ghost wolf with numerous Homing Attacks all over his body.

"**DAMMIT! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!**", he hollered as the ghost girl retreated from her wrecking ball form. She took out a cleaver as she threw it at the hedgehog hoping to cut him in half. He deflected it and smacked it against the wall of the alleyway as he charged at her and knee thrusted her in the stomach. "**You little BITCH!**", she growled as she fought back as Sonic evaded her attacks and thrusted his elbow into the ghost's abdomen before launching it skyward with a flipkick.

"Who's the little bitch now?", smirked the hedgehog as the ghost wolf was about to attack Sonic from behind. Before the wolf was able to reach him; or before Stocking could warn Sonic that he was about to be attacked, a stray bullet zoomed across the face of the beast as he noticed that some of his hair was missing.

"Quit your bitchin' Geek Boy! We've got asshole ghosts to kill!", sneered the voice of a certain blonde. She was riding the back of Brief's scooter as she jumped off and landed next to Sonic and Stocking, while he tumbled over Chuck and landed in the dumpster.

"Hey Panty! We never thought you were gonna show so we went ahead without cha!", smirked the hedgehog.

"Bitches! I don't have time for all this motherfockery goin' on!", growled the blonde.

"Feh! Why the hell did you have to show up?! Sonic and I were doing just fine!", Stocking snapped back. The ghost wolf and girl noticed that the girls were back together, their ghostly aura expanded as they were excited to take the battle up a notch.

"**So the sisters have reunited at last, now I can kill you BOTH WHERE YOU STAND!**", he growled. The ghost wolf launched the little ghost girl as she returned to wrecking ball form, only for her to get deflected by the blonde as she smacked her back towards the wolf as he caught her. She glares at Stocking as the two are about to fight once again…

"Will you quit it with all this hissy fit bullshit?!", growled Panty.

"Well if you hadn't eaten my special pudding none of this shit wouldn't have HAPPENED!", fired Stocking.

"HEY! I dare your ass to say that AGAIN!", sneered the blonde.

"THAT AGAIN, WHOROPOLIS!", yelled the Goth. The ghost wolf got irritated while the girls were fighting again while Sonic was trying to break it up, but all this did was make the trio totally defenseless. "**It's impolite to chat while I'm trying to FOCKIN' KILL YOU!**", it growled again. It smashed the ground around them as Sonic jumped high into the air before landing on the other side. Stocking broke away from Panty as she held her swords and went in for the attack.

She tried to make a downward slash at the ghost wolf to finish it right then and there, only to get shot at by her own sister. The Goth tumbled on the floor as there was a burn mark on one of her swords. "What the-?! YOU SHOT AT ME!", Stocking said in shock.

"Oops, I guess I was trying to kill that ghost and you just happened to be in the way…", Panty replied nonchalantly with a small smirk.

"JESUS! You are such a heartless WHORE!", growled the Goth. Sonic glanced back at Panty and Stocking before turning around to the wolf and ghost girl duo, he had an irritated look on his face.

"Dammit you two…", he groaned, "Looks like I'm gonna have to fight these guys myself." The hedgehog activated his ring as his aura and halo reappeared again, he dashed towards the ghost duo as he evaded the attacks they launched at him. He then leaped into the air and spun into a ball as the little girl ghost closed in on him, she tried to defend against his Homing Attack but failed as she was sent sky high. Panty took her eyes off Stocking as she aimed Backlace at the ghost girl that was in midair.

"Suck on this!", she smirked as she tried to fire a shot at the midair ghost. However a sword was flung directly at the gun as it was nailed to the wall of a building. Panty was shocked as she looked in Stocking's direction.

"Wow…looks like my weapon slipped huh?", she said in sarcasm as she dusted her hands.

"SLIPPED MY FINE HOT ASS!", hollered the blonde as she grabbed her sister by the shirt, "I TOLD YOU! DON'T FOCK WITH ME!"

"WELL DON'T FOCK WITH ME!", Stocking shot back. Brief somehow found his way out of the dumpster as he tried to break up the fight between the sisters, but ended up getting socked by both of them and falling over. Both Anarchy sisters began scrapping with each other before getting smashed by the fist of the ghost wolf. "**You pathetic fools!**", he growled with a smirk, "**I CANNOT STAND YOU IGNORING US ANYMORE!**"

"**Yeah! So it's time for you to DIE!**", added the ghost girl. She wrapped the rope around the two angels as she tightened the grip around them, Sonic landed on one knee as he looked at the girls with an irritated expression.

"Now you see what your fighting's done?!", he said with a tint of anger.

"Well if Panty hadn't have eaten my Heaven's Branded pudding, we wouldn't be fighting like this!", replied Stocking.

"Well if your ass had just apologized in the first damn place, none of this wouldn't have happened!", growled Panty.

"WHAT?! Don't get mad at me because you're bleeding!", the Goth fired back. The ghost girl pulled the tied up Anarchy sisters and curled them up into a ball; both ghost wolf as well as the girl banged them against the wall several times, slammed them against the pavement, slam dunked them into a basketball hoop before smashing them with their bare hands. Both girls fluttered to the ground like paper bags as the wolf ghost and girl laughed at the so-called Anarchy Sisters.

"**Bha-ha-ha-ha! So much for the ALL MIGHTY Panty and Stocking!**", smirked the ghost.

"**Ha-Ha! Their pussyfooting around has made them TOTAL PUSSIES!**", laughed the girl ghost. While the two of them were boasting over their victory over the sisters, Sonic saw their bodies before him as he went into a state of shock. He dropped to his knees as he looked at the injured bodies of his two new friends…

"Panty…Stocking…" He glanced at the cackling ghost duo before looking back at the girls. He closed his eyes as a look of anger appeared on his face.

"You two have been arguing ever since this battle started. I know Panty was wrong for eating your food Stocking, but still…you two are sisters. Family is very important, and no matter what happens you have to protect them. Plus, you guys are kinda like family to me as well as friends. So now…I'm gonna finish this…and I'm gonna do it with all I got…" The blue hedgehog got up as he turned and faced the ghost wolf and little girl duo as he crossed his arms into an "X", while clenching his fists. The ground started to shake violently as the angelic aura around Sonic started to fan out from his body.

That aura fanned out widely and glowed brighter than before. The blue aura around his halo started to change to a white-yellowish color as the aura around his body was starting to turn gold. The hedgehog glared at the ghost duo as they stopped laughing and saw what was going on.

"**WHAT?! What the hell is going on?!**", stammered the wolf ghost as he looked at Sonic half-scared out of his wits. A sudden flash of light blinded the two as they covered their eyes as the ground started rattling more vigorously. Sonic's eyes were starting to change color from green to a blue-indigo color, as his spines were starting to dance around in the air. His fur changed from blue to a glowing white as glowing angel wings started appearing on his back.

The hedgehog let out a loud battle cry as it was heard all throughout the city. Back at the church Garterbelt was looking at his bible like always, when he noticed the building was swaying back and forth. "What the hell?!", he said in panic like it was the end of the world or something. He made his way outside as he looked down towards the direction where Stocking went and saw a beam of glowing light ascending towards the heavens.

He took out his angelic cellphone as he looked at where Stocking was located, he saw something that made his jaw drop. The angelic pressure from Sonic's ring was past its highest limits, it was also sending shockwaves throughout the city as Garter saw them on his phone after locating him. "I never thought he'd be able to tap into 'that' power in such a short amount of time. That Sonic is truly something…"

Back in the alleyway the glowing light had disappeared as the ghost wolf and girl moved their hands from their eyes. They saw a shimmering energy filled being standing before them…

Angel Sonic!

His wings were as elegant and pure white as snow, his halo was brighter than the sun itself as his fur was glistening white with a tint of silver. His aura was golden-white as his eyes were a neon blue-indigo, but his shoes still stayed the same color of red. He slowly approached the ghost duo with a furious look on his face. "**W-What do you want from us?!**", stammered the ghost as it backed away from the righteous power of the angelic hedgehog that stood before them.

"Justice.", Sonic simply replied. He clapped both hands together as he made a gun-like sign with his hands, he pointed it at the wolf ghost as a look of fear and despair began to hit them.

"**W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THAT?!**", yelled the ghost girl in a panic. The hedgehog said nothing as he closed his eyes…

"_**O pitiful shadow…lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**My the thunderous power from the fingers of this righteous fighter strike down upon you, with great vengeance and furious anger!"**_

"_**Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

The ghost wolf and girl were terrified that the little girl jumped off the shoulders of the wolf, and tried to stop Sonic in a last ditch effort to save their skins. "**NOOO! I won't LET YOOUU!**", she growled as she went directly for the hedgehog.

"In the name of Panty and Stocking Anarchy…" Sonic trailed off as he saw the ghost lunge at him in fury. He swung a spinning roundhouse kick and smacked the ghost back while slamming into the wolf ghost himself. He pointed his fingers at the duo as a smirk appeared on his face.

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKERS!"**_

Sonic shot a powerful blast as it pierced through both the wolf ghost as well as the little girl ghost that was with them. Both of them started to feel tingly before they were about to self-destruct.

"_**NOW WE'RE FINISHED!**_"

_****BOOOOM!****_

Both ghost wolf and girl were defeated as their ashes were scattered all over the sky, there wasn't even a single trace of them to be found once Sonic was through with them. The hedgehog stood there with his aura and wings still glowing, his halo was still bright as the sun as he turned towards the girls and kneeled down in front of them. A small smile appeared on his lips as he touched the arms of both girls as a shimmering light began to emit from their bodies.

Their wounds were starting to heal as they slowly opened their eyes, they woke up to a divine sight of which they never seen before. The angelic hedgehog gave the girls a wink and a smile as he helped them both up off the ground.

"Hey…", he said, "How ya feeling…?" Panty was in awe at the sight of Sonic while Stocking was in tears of joy, she wrapped her arms around the hedgehog as did her sister. "We're sorry!", they both sobbed as he hugged them back with all the love in his heart.

"It's okay girls…I'm not mad at you at all.", Sonic said in a calming tone, "Let's go home…" Before he could take even two steps his fur changed back to its normal color as his angel wings and halo faded away, he fainted towards the ground as the girls caught him just in time.

"Sonic!", they both shouted as the blue hedgehog was out of energy and was completely drained. Stocking pressed his head against her boobs in hopes that he'll wake up, he slowly opened his eyes as he looked up at the gothic goddess.

"Are you okay?", she asked in a worried tone, "You fainted on us so quickly…"

"You almost scared the crap outta me man, don't do that!", stammered the blonde Anarchy sister. Suddenly the trio heard footsteps as a large figure was making its way towards them. "I finally found ya'll.", he said, "Is he okay?"

The figure turned out to be Garterbelt as he came to the girls' location after hearing about Sonic's unleash in power. "He's fine Garter, but…what the hell happened to him anyways?", wondered Panty as if she's anxious to know.

"I'll have to explain when we get back to the church…", he said in a serious tone. Sonic looked up at Garter with his eyes half opened for a moment before closing them, the girls carried the poor hedgehog back to the church as the sound of the church bell was heard.

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: Man, sorry this took so long, but this was one great chapter/episode! Sonic had just unleashed the full capabilities of his angelic ring and has transformed into Angel Sonic! The girls and Garter may not know it yet; but Sonic might be their greatest weapon against their greatest threat in the near future, but there's still time for that to be confirmed.**

**On another note I'm thinking about doing a second half to this story, but I'm having trouble finding a good title. Once I finish THIS one; you can tell me in the reviews or PM's of what the second half title should be.**

**Anyway it's waaaay past my bedtime so I'm gonna hit the hay! So I'll catch ya'll later!**


	7. Ep 7: The Running of the Panties!

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 7:** The Running of the Panties!

Panty and her sister were in the living room of the church prepping up their weapons for upcoming battles. The blonde got irritated as this was the most BORING job Garter has made her do. After polishing off another Backlace gun she slammed in on the table as she had a frustrated look on her face.

"Arrgh! This is BORING AS HELL! Why the fock do we gotta do this on a day that we could be doin' something ten times more exciting?!", groaned the blonde. Stocking sharpened her swords while wearing some headgear used for welding, once she was finished she slipped it off and answered her sister's question.

"Gee I dunno Panty. Maybe we'll get the axe from the afro queen if these weapons aren't prepped?", she shrugged.

"Oh goodie! What could be more fun than jacking off the hoddamn machinery…?!", the blonde replied in sarcasm.

"Eating a whole chocolate cake in one bite…?", Stocking shrugged as she went back to sharpening her blades. Panty grabbed another pair of her precious panties as they transformed into another Backlace, she then held it down near her pelvis almost like a stiffy as she mocked her little sister. "Ooh! My name is Stocking and I'd rather spend my time jacking off the damn machinery than going out like a real girl would!"

"Normally I'd have my foot up your ass for that but I'm not in the mood today.", the Goth said nonchalantly. In came true blue as he looked like nothing had even happened to him, however the girls as well as Garterbelt know exactly what happened during the ghost wolf fight.

"Hey guys! What's goin' on here?", he asked in his usual tone.

"Garter's makin' us stay in and prep these weapons, which is boring the hell outta me!", groaned Panty.

"Hey Sonic. So what did Garter say to you after you went all divine on those ghosts the other day?", asked Stocking.

"Umm…well…" Sonic trailed off as he tried to think back about what Garter had said to him after he recovered from fainting…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_Wait a sec', so my ring had something to do with why I changed like that?", asked Sonic in curiosity._

"_Exactly.", replied Garterbelt. He explains to Sonic that seeing Panty and Stocking seemingly dead before him, awakened the Rage of Righteousness known as "Angel's Fury". He tells him that because of this his angelic ring was able to channel and generate his thoughts and emotions to their fullest potential. Thus releasing a powerful angelic form of him known as Angel Sonic._

_He also explains that although he can't control that power yet, Garter will do all he can to prepare him for a fateful battle that is soon to take hold. Sonic asks the afro preacher about this fated battle, but he replies that even he doesn't know what may take place during that time, and that he should just be ready when that time does arrive…_

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"And that's all he told me.", Sonic said as he finished up the story behind his transformation. Panty's angelic phone started to ring as she got a text from the afro priest. She styled up her hair to resemble his afro as she announced her and Stocking's next assignment in his voice.

"Hello Panty n' Stockin', I'm here to interrupt yo lives and tell ya you got another mandate! Check it!" The blonde beauty showed the assignment to Stocking as Sonic took a peek at it as well.

"Lingerie run?", questioned the blue hedgehog.

"It's a marathon where people are running around in their panties or wearing little to almost nothing at all.", the Goth explained.

"In other words it's a butt-ass naked party!", smirked Panty.

"Oh…that figures.", sweat dropped Sonic.

_**~ Nightfall ~**_

The high school was covered in people goin' wild n' out, as clothes were scattered everywhere. It was also one of the schools most controversial and most popular party-like activities that the students could participate in. We find our favorite geek of the week getting bullied by some jocks that saw him as a scrimpy side dish. A few minutes later the loud motor of a hummer was heard as Panty, Sonic, and Stocking busted through the gates with See Through.

The girls had on their bras and panties as they were prepared to run in the race themselves, with the exception that Sonic was already naked to begin with. (Because he's a hedgehog.)

"Bitches! I know ya'll ain't startin' the party without us!", smirked the blonde as she and Stocking had their badass shades on. The crowd saw the girls and cheered for them as the girls and guys lined up. Sonic just watched with a slightly disgusted look on his face as Panty slapped the cocks of the guys, while Stocking slapped all the boobs of the girls.

"Heh…and I thought I was a party animal…", he sweat dropped as he made his way into the crowd. Many of the female students waved flirtatiously at Sonic as he pointed at them and gave them a wink, causing them to faint. He even did some high fives with some of the male students before a mysterious man with an afro-shaped hairdo, appeared on top of the stage holding a megaphone.

"_**Blasted damn thing…**_", he grumbled, "_**Ahem!...Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and I welcome you to this First Annual Lingerie Run! I am known as G, but you can call me Master G!**_"

"Who the hell is this guy…?", groaned Panty.

"How should I know?", shrugged Stocking. While Master G was talking more about the race as well as rundown the things kids should and shouldn't do; the blonde was getting more and more irritated with what he was saying. "Dammit, SPIT IT OUT!", she growled as she picked up an unsuspecting Chuck and threw it at the man.

She missed…

"_**Well aren't you the anxious one! Alright, let's get dis bad boy started!**_" Everyone was on the starting line as Panty, Sonic, and Stocking took a knee, as soon as Master G fired the starting pistol after yelling "Ready, Set, GO!", everyone took off running down the track in nothing but panties and boxers.

The blonde was running next to some rather attractive guys as a look of utter happiness came over her face. "So you wanna know the truth of our existence? I give you…YOUR ANSWER!" Panty dove in and out between the cocks of the men that she was running beside as a cheesy grin was etched on her face.

Stocking was eating a banana while being carried like a princess by four other male runners, while Sonic ran at his own pace. He looked ahead and noticed Brief as he was being chased by the gang of jocks that tormented him earlier, a slick smirk appeared on the hedgehog's face as he dashed right in front of the boy…

"Yo!", he greeted him.

"Sonic! Thank goodness.", the geek said in relief as he saw Sonic running beside him. The hedgehog glanced back at the bullies that were trying to close in on Brief, before grabbing his arm and giving him a smirk. "Tighten your undies.", he said with a grin on his face as the carrot topped otaku had a drop of sweat appear on his forehead.

Without a sudden warning Sonic took off with Brief in a blaze of speed as the backdraft blew the bullies back a few yards. Meanwhile in a white surveillance truck, Master G was keeping a close eye on the race as well as Sonic and the girls. "Damn bitches! I ain't expect them to show up here!", he muttered while eating a sandwich and drinking a cold soda.

Suddenly the ghost alarm went off as he checked the cameras and saw the culprit.

Back at the race Panty and Stocking were running side by side as many of the other runners were falling from the sky without their underwear on. Suddenly the girls noticed a whole lot of students running from something while others were being sucked into something, that was taking their undies away.

"Everybody's naked?!", they both said in unison. Out of nowhere came the white surveillance truck with Master G in it as he explained to the girls what was going on. "_**Now look what ya'll fockin' did! While you two were being fat ass hoes, this ghost shows up and steals everybody's draws! Now I know you don't know who I am but…**_" G trailed off as both sisters looked at him funny.

"Ugh! I don't like this guy at all…", muttered Stocking.

"Yeah, me too. Just somethin' about him…", groaned Panty. Both girls ran away from Master G as he pointed like a certain afro preacher. "_**Now GO my angel hoes! And then bring yo' asses back home!**_"

_**~ Meanwhile a half a block from where the race was ~**_

Sonic and Brief were walking with each other after saving him from the jocks that tried to kill him. "T-Thanks Sonic, you really saved my ass back there.", the boy said in relief.

"Heh-heh, c'mon dude. I never break my own rule here. Besides you needed help and that's what I gave ya!", shrugged the blue hedgehog while smirking. Suddenly the two heard screams as a tall and athletic ghost jumped on top of a car as he scared off many of the people in the race. "Of all places!", growled Sonic as his ring started glowing as his halo and aura appeared.

"**He-he-ha-ha! Well what do you know? There's panties and boxers galore, even more than any department store! And what do I see before me? Some panties that belong to me!**" The ghost noticed the Anarchy sisters as they whipped out their weapons and prepared to take the underwear stealing ghost down. Panty clicked the safety off Backlace as she fired her gun at the ghost with a smirk.

"**GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!**", fainted the ghost as he held his chest; only to find no bullet wound to be there. "**Well that's odd, I should've died. I wonder what happened?**"

"What the hell?! My gun doesn't work!", wined Panty as she tried to click it as many times as she could but no bullets would come out.

"Serves you right for not prepping your weapons! Well at least mine works!", groaned Stocking as she took Stripe 1 and swung her sword with multiple slashes against the ghost.

"**GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!**", he cried again; only to find no slash marks on his body. "**Okay, this fake death scene is really annoying! If you're going to kill me then be serious about it!**" Stocking looked at her stripes as the blade was cracked into pieces, never to be used again…

"W-Whaaah! My stripes! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STRIPES!", wined the girl. The ghost approached the two with athletic speed and agility as he snatched Stocking's stockings while Panty was still messing with her gun. "Panty, look out!", shouted the Goth as the ghost was now heading for the blonde. She danced around like she was on fire as the ghost ran circles around her, taking her panties along with the Goth's stockings and eating them.

"**Mmm-Mmmm, delicious!**", he said with a satisfied smile.

"Whaaaah! Those cost a fortune bra!", wined Panty some more.

"**That's really too bad, cause now I feel SOOOO much stronger! Thanks for the lunch ladies, but sadly I have to get going now! PANTIES AWAAAAAY!**" The ghost dashed away as Panty and her sister stood there in utter shock at what just happened. Sonic landed in front of the duo as he looked up at the girls.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, but I heard the news about-" The hedgehog paused in awkward silence as he noticed the bra that was covering Panty's panty line, had lifted itself back to her chest. Sonic looked dead at the blonde's cooch before passing out in a pool of his own noseblood.

"Grr! C'mon Stockin' that dick's not getting away!", growled Panty as she whistled for See Through. Both girls jumped in as they carried the 'out cold' Sonic in the backseat.

"So lemme get this straight; you wanna find the guy who has the biggest hoo-ha so you can kill the ghost and get your panties back?", asked Stocking.

"Damn right sis! But first…" Panty took out a megaphone and asked the boys if they wanted a blowjob, they assumed the position as the blonde scooped up as many of their undies as possible. She tried using every last one of them while chasing after the ghost, but none of them did the job she wanted them to do.

"**My, my, my! Y'know with a name like Panty you'd better rock the lace girl!**", mocked the ghost as it took off in another speed frenzy for more underwear to eat. Back near the high school track Brief was running alone as he was closing in on the 'Home Stretch'.

"Panty, where the hell are you and whatever your sister's name is…?!", muttered the geek. Suddenly he heard rushing footsteps behind him as the ghost was closing in in his position. "**And now it looks like we have another one! Come to me DARLING BOY!**", he said in a sing song voice. Brief tried to pick up the pace and hopefully outrun the ghost but sadly the attempt was in vain.

With Panty running out of undies to use as weapons her only option was to use the ones that Brief was wearing. The ghost ran by Brief and tried to snatch the underwear off of him, however a look of disgust came over the ghost's face when he saw how filthy they were…

"**EHHH?! Look at how dirty they are, what did you do?! Wipe your ass with them?! My God, is that a BANANA PEEL?! I think I might hurl a little…**" The ghost chucked Brief high into the air as Stocking drove closer to him. "Now's are chance Pants, grab his draws and let's finish this!", said the girl.

"Ugh, fine! And don't call me Pants!", muttered the blonde. She hopped on the hood of the hummer as she snatched the draws off of a falling Brief, they sparkled and shined into a weapon of mass destruction. "Helloooo! Now THIS is something I can work with!", smirked Panty as she pointed the shotgun at the ghost.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth and crap…"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Panty fired a shot from her new shotgun as the bullet went directly through the speedy ghost as it was running away.

"_**GOODBYE FOR REAL CRUEL WORLD!**_"

_****BOOOM!****_

The ghost had disappeared for good as Sonic came to and was out of his shock. The church bell had sounded as four shiny heavens fell from the sky and landed in the palm of the blonde's hand. "Typical…", groaned Panty as she was disappointed for the turnout. Master G appeared as did Brief a few minutes later.

"As a complete stranger I must congratulate you on a job well done. Now…why don't cha get on home.", he muttered.

"Thanks a bunch Panty. You really saved my ass back there…", the boy said with a bit of relief. The blonde looked at the boy and shot two bullets at him as they bounced off. "That didn't make me feel as pimp as I thought it would…", she muttered as her shotgun deflated to a limp noodle.

"Ugh…can someone please tell me what just happened?", the blue hedgehog said while under a slight dizzy spell. Suddenly there were angry voices coming from behind the group as all the runners didn't have their clothes on any more. However the voices were soon silenced as everyone noticed underwear and panties falling from the sky…

"My students, I have a dream!", preached G, "A dream where everyone is free to be them and free to wear whatever they want, even if it's nothing at all. I know sometimes you feel you don't have the best lookin' birthday suit in the bunch, but I have a dream where everyone is confident in the birthday suit that ya'll got on! So enough of this censoristic bullshit! I know you'll feel a lot happier if ya do…I know I will."

And with that speech all the students who were naked at the time were cheering for Master G while chanting his name. Sonic and the girls looked at the display with blank looks on their faces…

"Is this the part where we leave?", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Yep. Wanna help block this out?", Panty asked Stocking.

"I would, but I'm wrapped up in a ball of my own mind…", the Goth replied blankly. The trio made their way back to the church without needing to use See Through, as they had no idea what to make of this NOR did they want to.

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

Sonic and the girls were watching the news about the race in their living quarters, they saw a report about the police as they were taking some man into custody. That man turned out to be Master G.

"Good. Creepy prick deserves to get shaul-shanked…", muttered Panty.

"I can't put my finger on it but something about him seems…familiar…", pondered Sonic.

"Speakin' of familiar's, anyone seen Garter lately?", asked Stocking.

"Not really.", shrugged Sonic.

"Ain't seen his doucheface all day.", replied the blonde. The camera zoomed in on Master G as he was being put in the back of a squad car, he looked at the camera as he let off a low growl…

"Son of a bitch…"

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: So Sonic now knows the secret behind his new angelic transformation, as well as get a **Lemon** from Panty during the race. Because I thought the last plot from the 2****nd**** Anarchy from way back was good; I decided to resurrect it but change the objective a little bit.**

**That means I finally found a title for the second half! Yahoo!**

**It's called **_**Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: One Million Heavens! **_**(**_**SPSG: One Million Heavens!**_**). The "Hell's Angels" will return but there will only be four members instead of five, plus their mission will still be the same.**

**That's all I can reveal for now as the date is TBA, but for now keep on reading to see what happens next! I'm out! See ya!**


	8. Ep 8: El Diablos Locos!

**A.N: We're finally at the Half-way mark of the**_** SPSG **_**story! Man, I'm excited! The Demon sisters make their debut in this episode, as they battle Panty and Stocking; and even the angelic-powered Sonic! Stick around to see how this episode unfolds!**

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 8:** El Diablos Locos (The Crazy Demons)!

It was half past 10 p.m. as Sonic and the Anarchy sisters have just defeated yet another ghost inside the hallways of the high school. So far their kills have only given the angels a less than low pay grade in heavens, as they claimed to have worked really hard to earn their way back to Heaven.

"Ugh! What's a sista' gotta do to get paid around here?!", groaned a rather ticked Stocking as she picked up only two heaven coins from the ghost that she and Panty killed.

"I had no idea your job was this difficult, I dunno how you two do it…", Sonic depanned.

"Well it ain't cuz' we want to, it's cuz' we ain't gotta damn choice.", groaned Panty. The trio walked through the dark hallways of the school trying to look for anymore ghosts that happened to be in the area. Little did they know, there was a small little night crawler moving up and down the ceiling watching them.

"Fock! I thought killin' these bastards would be fun, but now it's boring as hell.", muttered the blonde.

"You're tellin' me. I mean geez! The last few ghosts we killed had a higher payout than this!", added the Goth.

"True. He did give us 16 heaven coins in one shot, so I don't think it's gonna get any better than that.", shrugged the hedgehog. Suddenly the night crawler from before dashed by the trio as it hid in a corner.

"Oh my. What do I spy with my little eye?", smirked Panty.

"A ghost scared shitless on the fly.", answered Stocking with a grin.

"Can we quit this cheesy rhyme before I die?", sweat dropped Sonic. The blonde pointed Backlace at the ghost as it scampered from the corner and went into the Girl's Bathroom. Panty and Stocking followed it inside while Sonic waited outside.

"Your ass is ours!", shouted the girls as they made a grab for the little night crawler ghost. However it disappeared in the toilet as the girls backed away. "Erk! Gross. I'm not stickin' my hand down there.", groaned the blonde.

"Figures you ever said that before.", smirked Stocking.

"Well he ain't worth fightin' if I can't reach em', let's blow dis crap and call it a night.", said the blonde in a bored tone. Suddenly the night crawler appeared again and splashed some toilet water on the angels before laughing.

"**By the way bitches I'm a girl!**", it smirked as the girls were now more pissed than ever…

"OH NO YOU DID-N'T!"

The catfight between the angels and the ghost lasted the whole night, as tables and desks were being turned over and lockers were being destroyed. They wanted that ghost dead and that's all that mattered that that point. Sonic helped out a little bit but there was little that he could do for the angel's sake.

About 7:30 the next morning a tired Sonic, Panty, and Stocking were on their way to first period. However something was different about the students that were on their way to school…

"Ugh, can this get any worse than it already is…?!", muttered the blonde.

"I don't even know at this point. My head's still spinning from that chair that smacked me in the back of my skull…", replied the Goth.

"Um, what's with the single file line routine…?", questioned Sonic as he glanced at the students that were walking to class. Panty and Stocking looked at them too and noticed something was up as well. They were all wearing tan business suits while carrying briefcase lunches.

One of the students approached the trio as they weren't wearing the same attire at the time. "Hey you three, how come you're not in your school uniforms?", he asked.

"You must always come to school with the proper attire. A rule made by the school queens.", another student said.

"But we're the school queens dude!", replied Panty.

"Yeah, you were…", the student replied. Brief was nearby when he spotted the trio as he came in their direction. "Hey guys! So I guess I'm not the only one that noticed huh?", he said in his usual tone.

"Geek Boy. Mind tellin' us what's the deal here?", the blonde said bluntly. Brief sits down with Sonic and the girls as he explains the situation at hand; a duo known as the Demon Sisters have taken over the school's rule policy and made it their own. Because they are also the Mayor's daughters they are allowed to do what they want, and no one can tell them otherwise.

"Wow. So these Demon Sisters are kinda like rule binding citizens, but wanna make life hell for everyone else if they don't follow them right?", Sonic asked while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that about sums it up.", Brief replied.

"W-Wait a sec', what kinda rules and morals are we talking about here?! Like you can't text in class OR even finger bend under the lunch table anymore?! Those kinda rules?!", stammered Panty. The blonde started freaking out at the fact that all the naughty and raunchy stuff she was able to do, she can't do anymore. Sonic and Stocking were scratching their heads while a large red carpet was being rolled out.

It slammed into Brief as he went skyward, while the uniformed students lined up like solders for the army. "Holy crap, they're here!", stammered one of the students.

"The Demon Sisters are coming!", shouted another one.

"It's Scanty!"

"Don't forget Kneesocks!"

"ALL HAIL! TO MISS SCANTY AND MISS KNEESOCKS!"

A black SUV limousine rode up at the schools parking lot as the side door opened up, out stepped two figures with crimson skin while wearing tan female business suits. One had lime green hair that was more jagged than Panty's while the other had light blue hair that was the same length as Stocking's, but tied up in a ponytail.

They were…the Demon sisters.

_**~ "Demon Sisters" theme plays in the background ~**_

"Well…it's nice to see that all of you are taking our rules in account.", praised Scanty.

"Dear sister, something doesn't seem right here. It's as if I'm noticing something that seems out of place.", Kneesocks replied.

"Y'know what? I'm starting to notice that too. But…who could it be?", wondered Scanty. Sonic's angelic ring started flashing like mad as it looked like he was trying to hid it, the demon sisters glanced over in his direction as they spotted the Anarchy sisters.

"Hey! Who the hell are you skanks and what's with these damn rules of yours?!", growled Panty as she demanded an explanation. The demon sisters gasped at what was just said to them.

"Dear sister? What kind of mutiny is this?", Scanty whispered to her sister.

"I don't know, but…do you think they're hoodlums?", Kneesocks replied.

"Hoodlums? Err, what the hell's that?", the blonde said in confusion.

"Ouch! They're trying to say, you're ghetto as hell…", Sonic depanned.

"That's the biggest piece a bullshit I ever heard!", growled Stocking.

"Yeah! We deserve the right to party!", fist bumped the blonde.

"Well YOU don't run the school anymore, WE do. Therefore It sickens us whenever we see chaos and disorder, as people are doing whatever they want WHENEVER they want to!", growled Kneesocks.

"By becoming the queens of the school we can set the matter straight, besides look at us.", smirked Scanty.

"And once we change this school curriculum to where we think it suits us best, there will be a uniform on every student!", Kneesocks continued.

"An 'A' in every class!", Scanty continued.

"Books on every desk!", Kneesocks continued.

"AND RULES IN EVERY CODE OF CONDUCT!", they both shouted in unison. The sisters stopped for a moment when they noticed Panty and Stocking fast asleep from their constant yelling. They began to get irritated as Brief tried to calm them down.

"T-They didn't mean anything by it I swear!", the boy stuttered as Sonic face-palmed.

_**~ Around lunchtime ~**_

"Ain't this a bitch?!", growled Panty, "I mean who the hell do those hookers think they are anyways with their RULES and MORALS…?!"

"Well they ARE the mayor's daughters and they changed pretty much everything, even the school lunches…", replied the carrot topped otaku.

"What kinda hippy shit is this?! There's not even cake here!", muttered Stocking; as the demon sisters removed all sweets from the school's lunch board.

"Man, we're gonna need ketchup or mustard or cum to even stomach dis stuff…", muttered the blonde as she was about to fall asleep again.

"Yeah…definitely in sleepy town…", the Goth replied as both her and Panty fell asleep at the table. Sonic stood by as he had a worried look on his face.

"_(Bummer…I hate to see the girls like this. There's gotta be some way that we can come into an agreement with those…demon sisters…)_" While the blonde started talking in her sleep about vengeance against Scanty and Kneesocks, (speak of the devil…) they suddenly appeared.

"Well, well…if it isn't our favorite toilet angels.", smirked Scanty.

"I see that you have found our special bowl of healthy soup to your liking?", Kneesocks said sarcastically.

"Y'know what they say; an apple a day keeps the doctor away.", Scanty said with a prissy 'I'm-better-than-you' smile.

"So true sister, but I guess these two aren't as in shape as they thought they would be.", added Kneesocks. Both Akumas began to gossip about Panty and Stocking as their rage started to boil up inside them, however they were unaware that Sonic caught wind of this as his rage began to beat them to the punch…

"_(Panty and Stocking my not be perfect angels…but that doesn't give these two the right to prejudge them! I hate backstabbers with a passion, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let them disrespect them in front of my own eyes.)_" Before the Anarchy sisters could even react they sensed a massive amount of angelic aura coming from Sonic, a look of uneasiness came across their faces as the hedgehog looked ready to kill someone.

"Whoa…he looks maaaad…", whispered Panty.

"Garter said it's best to keep a distance when he's like this…thought this is the first I've actually seen it…", replied Stocking. Sonic approached the demon sisters as his angelic aura was strong enough to be visible to them, as his halo appeared over his head. The two suddenly stopped talking as they felt the divine fury coming off the blue hedgehog.

"May I ask the two of you something…?!", he said in a low growl.

"Hmm? And who are you?", asked Scanty dumbfoundedly.

"That's not important right now…", the hedgehog replied, "But what you said about Panty and Stocking is. What gives you two the right to criticize and judge others because of who they are…?!"

"Actually it's quite the opposite you see. Their unruly behavior is the reason why this school is so chaotic.", replied Kneesocks.

"But wait a moment, um…hedgehog thing. Why are you defending those toilet angels anyway might I ask…?", questioned Scanty.

"That's SONIC THE HEDGEHOG TO YOU!", he roared as his aura expanded causing the demon sisters to flinch and back way from the table a bit.

"S-Sister? He's starting to scare me.", stammered Scanty.

"I agree. By the way his aura looks clearly states he's one not to be trifled with…", added Kneesocks. Sonic turned his back while looking at the demon sisters from the corner of his eye. "I'm not the kinda guy to make a threat…but I can't guarantee your safety, should any harm come to those two girls." And just like that he walked back towards the table where Panty and Stocking were, as the demon sisters looked like they have seen a ghost. (A real one.)

A while before the last class of the day Sonic along with Brief and the girls were walking down the hallway, surprisingly they haven't spotted the demon sisters since the incident at lunch. "W-Wow Sonic…I've never seen you like that before, it kinda was a little scary…", stammered Brief.

"I'm sorry I lost my cool like that guys, I just couldn't take them looking down on you like that…", Sonic replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Are you kiddin'?! You scared the shit outta them back there! Kudos man!", said Panty with excitement.

"I don't think they'll even fock with us as long as you're here…", smirked Stocking.

"Still, I wonder where they went? I haven't seen them all day.", pondered Brief.

"Who cares! Them bitches will think twice before messin' with us!", smirked the blonde. Little did they know that hiding behind the corner were Scanty and Kneesocks. They had glares on their faces as they felt like they were humiliated beyond imagination…

"That lecherous hedgehog! How dare he humiliate us like that!", growled Scanty.

"Pitiful. He seemed like the type that would follow the rules but clearly he's in league with those toilet angels.", muttered Kneesocks.

"This type of treason shall not go unpunished. Tis time we made them suffer a fate worse than hell itself!", Scanty growled while shaking her fist.

"Wait sister, shouldn't we be more civilized about this?", asked Kneesocks.

"Yes, you're right.", replied Scanty.

"Handling those angels shouldn't be a hassle, but we can't get anywhere near them as long as he's present.", elaborated the younger Akuma.

"Which is more the reason we should strike where he's vulnerable!", roared Scanty.

"Perhaps it's time we go to phase two of our plan, wouldn't you agree dear sister?", asked Kneesocks.

"Of course. If we manage to trap them then that hedgehog will come running, then we can crush him out of our sights and deal with the angels without any distractions!", Scanty grinned evilly.

_**~ Nightfall ~**_

Panty was fast asleep in her room after screwing another man from the club, bottles of beer and liquor were scattered all over the base of the bed as the blonde was snoring loudly. Suddenly there were two dark shadows that scurried through the floor as they revealed themselves to be the demon sisters. Panty cracked one of her eyes open in sleepiness to figure out if someone was knocking on her bedroom door…

"Stockin'? Is that…you?", she asked in a tired mumble. All of the sudden the blonde beauty was pulled under the floor as the demon sisters had sinister smirks on their faces.

Stocking was asleep in her gothic style bedroom while dreaming about cake and ice cream, suddenly the very same shadows scurried through her bedroom floor as they appeared beside the sleeping gothic beauty. They dragged her into the floor as evil giggles were heard from the demon sisters when doing so.

Sonic of course was downstairs on the couch as he had no idea what just happened…

_**~ The Next Day ~**_

The blue hedgehog was still asleep on the couch snoring away softly while having a great dream, however it was ruined by the sound of Garter's voice.

"WHAT THE HOLY HELL?!", he yelled as Sonic was thrown off the couch and landed on the floor. The hedgehog staggered to his feet as he rubbed his head. "Once again; not the wakeup call I was hoping for…", he groaned as he heard the afro priest coming down the stairs.

He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Sonic. "Good, you're still here.", he said as drops of sweat was all over his face. The hedgehog had a look of confusion as he scratched his head.

"Still here? What do ya mean?", he asked.

"I mean you're still here, but da girls ain't! That's what I mean!", stammered Garterbelt while clutching a letter.

"Panty and her sis ain't here? No way! You mean they left on another mission without me?", asked Sonic while raising a brow.

"You wish! I mean they're not here at all! Just look at this letter I got!" Garter handed the note to Sonic as he looked at what it said:

_Dear Sonic, the Hedgehog,_

_We have your two toilet angels here with us! If you ever want to see them again, you'll have to come to the ghost factory underneath the school and face us yourself. We're highly anticipating your arrival._

_~ signed The Demon Sisters_

The fire of rage fumed in Sonic's blood as he had just told the demon sisters to back off of Panty and Stocking. He tore up the note as he dashed out the doors of the church while Garter hollered back.

"Hey WAIT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOIN' SONIC?!", he yelled.

"TO KICK SOME DEMON SISTER ASS!", replied the furious blue hedgehog. Sonic sped through Daten City traffic as he found the high school and came to a screeching halt. He ran through the doors of the school as he had noticed that there were no students present, meaning that it was the school's day off.

He walked slowly through the hallways while looking for where the ghost factory was located. It was to no one's surprise that his angelic aura and halo were visible and shimmering brightly. Sonic walked by one of the closed doors of the classroom as a small black ghost-like creature scurried underneath from the door.

"**Hey you!**", it shouted as Sonic turned around quickly, "**Weren't you with those Panty and Stocking hussies?**"

"Lil' small fry? Don't piss me off any more than I already am! If you know something then tell me.", Sonic said in a low growl.

"**Hehehe! Come on! Of course I know something but I don't plan on snitching anytime soon!**", the little creature smirked. Suddenly a flash of light and wind pinned down the little ghost as it was struggling to breathe. "I said not to piss me off didn't I?", smirked Sonic with a tint of anger as he bared his weight on the little ghost's body.

"**Guuh! Ack! O-Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Just lemme go, I'll do anything I swear!**", the little ghost begged. Sonic eased up off the ghost as it tried to catch its breath.

"Start talkin'.", demanded Sonic.

_**~ Meanwhile in the underground Ghost Factory ~**_

Panty and Stocking were waking up to themselves being trapped in an angel-proof cell; meaning that they can't use their powers. The blonde tried to bang on the cell as hard as she could but it wouldn't open. "What the fock?! How did I end up in this fock hole?!", she growled.

"You're not the only one sis, I can't use my powers either.", said Stocking.

"Ain't this a BITCH?! You mean we're stuck to rot in here?!", the blonde said in panic and frustration.

"Actually, we're only using you as bait…", said a voice. Down the steps came the demon sisters as they both had evil smirks on their faces. The Anarchy sisters had glares of hatred as they realized how they ended up in this situation in the first place. "You BITCHES!", yelled Panty as she banged on her cell some more hoping to get free.

"It's no use you know? Those cells were designed to be angel-proof. Meaning that your little powers won't do you any good.", smirked Scanty.

"You see, we oversee all the ghosts in the city which explains why you're in a ghost factory. We plan on creating a powerful ghost army so that we can conquer the world and destroy whoever opposes us!", ranted Kneesocks.

"Kinda overrated don't cha think?", muttered Stocking.

"Yeah! Who the hell cares about your dumb rules! We deserve freedom and that's what da people want!", growled the blonde.

"Grr…you may be talking but all I hear is flatulence. I think it's time you two receive the treatment you most rightfully deserve!", said Scanty as she pointed at the girls.

"I think it's time you two received the ass whipping that YOU most rightfully deserve!", growled a voice as a sudden crash was heard from the ceiling of the factory. A beam of light landed on the ground before fading as a cloud of dust appeared, shimmering through the dust was a bright halo as the girls and demon sisters looked into the distance and saw a shadowy figure.

Panty and Stocking smirked as they soon realized who the figure was. "Took ya long enough…", they said in unison. Scanty and Kneesocks recognized the figure that landed before them as the dust disappeared to reveal a blue hedgehog with a blue-white aura and shining halo over his head.

"Sister. It's him…", Kneesocks said.

"Perhaps our plan worked too good.", Scanty admitted. Sonic looked the demons dead in the eye as he approached them with the little ghost critter on his shoulder. His angelic aura increasing in power as the fire within him continues to burn.

"I thought I made myself clear about this back there.", he said in a low growl, "But I guess that wasn't part of your…'Rules' was it…?!" Both Scanty and Kneesocks were backed into a corner but they weren't scared, in fact, they saw this as a chance to show him and the angels just what the demon sisters were capable of.

"Sister…I think it's time we showed them our true power wouldn't you say so?", asked Scanty.

"I agree ho heartedly. It's time they realize why the demon sisters are known to be more powerful than angels, tis the way it's always been!", smirked Kneesocks.

_**~ "Scanty and Kneesocks" theme plays in the background ~**_

_Unlike the Anarchy Sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks had black lights in their stripper background. They started removing their garments as they recited their incantation…_

"_**O vast lake of fire…burn through thy moon!"**_

"_**Blacken thy Sun, never to rise again!"**_

"_**Heed the call from the depths of Hell, and release your hounds!"**_

"_**Torment thy soul…to ETERNAL DAMNATION!"**_

Scanty summoned up her twin revolvers much like Panty's Backlace gun, while Kneesocks whipped around her twin scythes much like Stocking's swords. Sonic was either surprised or not as he saw that the demon sisters were prepared to fight him.

"**T-That's so cool! You demon sisters rule!**", said the critter ghost as it was jumping up and down. It ran off Sonic's shoulder as it joined up with the demon sisters while taunting the hedgehog; which isn't very smart considering the mood he was in.

"It appears that you've heeded our letter I see. We're so glad you could make it.", smirked Scanty.

"Humiliating us is a price that is going to cost you dearly darling. Tis a rule that we demons must uphold!", added Kneesocks. The little ghost critter was bouncing around mocking the hedgehog before it was slammed into a wall at super high speed, by a flash of angelic light and speed. It exploded on contact as it was impaled by a rather sharp spear-like rock. The demon sisters eyes widened for a moment as the speedy blue hedgehog "teleported" back in front of them.

"So, demon sisters…is there anything else you wanna try?", smirked Sonic while he was doing some stretching. Scanty gritted her teeth while Kneesocks was starting to have second thoughts about avenging their pride and dignity. "_(Sonic…his speed. How does someone of his caliber have that much power…?! It's unnatural…unless…no…no that can't be!)_"

Scanty pointed her revolvers at the hedgehog. "Shall we dance darling?!", she growled.

"I was hoping you'd say that.", smirked the hedgehog. Scanty shot at the speedy blue speedster multiple times while he deflected the bullets with his angelic aura and speed. He closed in on the girl as he was about to launch an uppercut, only to have it blocked by one of Kneesocks's blades.

"Nice try!", smirked the demon as she thought she had stopped the attack. However the look on Sonic's face told her that the joke was on her, as he phased out from where he was and appeared behind her. He smacked her in the back with a heel kick as she slammed against the wall. "Why YOU!", growled Scanty as she threw a punch to the hedgehog only for him to catch it suddenly.

"Too slow!", sneered Sonic as he launched two fingers into her abdomen and blew her backwards with a shockwave. Both Scanty and Kneesocks got up as they went for the hedgehog again. Kneesocks swung her scythes at the hedgehog in criss cross fashion as he dodged every slash, he managed to kick one of the blades out of her hand while using a palm-strike against her stomach; knocking her down again. He turned around and saw Scanty as she used the barrel of her gun to try and knock Sonic out, the hedgehog defended against her strikes as he kicked her away.

"He's stronger than I thought…", growled Kneesocks as she spun her scythe at high speed before pointing it at Sonic. He had an evil smirk on his face as he gave her the 'Bring it on!' gesture before she charged at him and launched a series of slashes.

"You're not gonna hit me y'know!", he said mocking the demon. The hedgehog did a 360 heel spin move before launching a reverse roundhouse kick to Kneesocks' jaw, sending the demon Akuma skyward. Scanty managed to catch her as the two were forced back a few feet…

"Dammit…how the hell is he this powerful?!", growled the demoness.

"Because he's an angel just like them…", Kneesocks said faintly. With his aura and halo still glowing Sonic stood there with his arms crossed while doing one of his trademarked victory poses. (The one from Sonic X whenever they do a preview to an episode.)

"Now I'm gonna ask you again; is there anything else you wanna try?", he smirked as he was now feeling a little cocky. Both Scanty and Kneesocks were gritting their teeth as Panty and Stocking were fist bumping with joy.

"YOU'RE FOCKIN' AWESOME SONIC!", cheered Panty.

"Who'd a thunk you'd be this strong in such a quick time!", smiled Stocking. The blue hedgehog turned to the girls and smiled as he gave them a wink. "Thanks you two, now to get you outta those cages…"

The hedgehog jumped into the air and spun into a blue buzzsaw, as he cut through the angel-proof bars of the cages and the girls jumped out. They landed on the ground as they looked at the demon sisters with smirks on their faces. "Hey Stockin'? You know what I'm in the mode for now?", asked the blonde beauty.

"What's that Panty?", she replied.

"I'm ready to kick some serious demon ass. Are you?", asked Panty.

"Uh-huh!", replied the Goth.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

The angels were back and in force as Panty and Stocking had their weapons ready for battle, with Sonic alongside them the demon sisters clearly were at a 3-vs-2 disadvantage. In a final desperate attempt to rid themselves of the trio, Scanty slammed the emergency release button on the wall as all the ghosts that were contained; were now released.

"Consider yourselves the victors of this round! But there's no chance of you making it out of here alive!", smirked Scanty.

"So while you three will be fighting till the death, we're on our way to an important meeting.", added Kneesocks. They whistled for their ride as it crashed through the wall of the factory, they jumped inside their SUV limo as the creature (who is known as Fastener) drove away through the hole in the wall.

"PUSSIES!", yelled Panty as the ghosts that were in the giant factory container started approaching her and the trio. Sonic stood in a fighting pose as he boosted his aura and halo. "Heh-heh, now I can take out some more of my pre-based aggression!", he smirked as he went directly for one of the ghosts and smashed through it with a Spin-Dash.

"That's the motherfockin' spirit!", grinned Panty as she cocked Backlace while Stocking passed her panties onto her sister. She formed another gun as she combined them both together to make a machine gun. The blonde blasted off many of the uncontained ghosts as she could, while Stocking slashed down just as many. Sonic ran circles around some of the ghosts as he smacked and smashed many of them with his Homing Attack. He then spin kicked the last one before following up with a Homing Smash Attack; which was a stronger version of the Homing Attack.

By the time the trio finished the total ghosts that were defeated or dead were over 200. They were rather exhausted as Sonic wiped some sweat off of his forehead as he powered down and returned to normal. Panty saw the source of the ghosts as she noticed a ruby red stone inside a mechanism, she pointed Backlace at the stone and shot it.

The stone was destroyed as Sonic grasped the girls' and escaped while the factory was going through a meltdown destruction. After five minutes later the factory exploded along with the school, but Sonic and the Anarchy sisters made it out in good timing. After the smoke cleared and the dust settled, what remained of Daten City High School, was nothing but the school's flag and the burned rubble that used to be the ghost factory.

"Wow…never thought that factory would actually explode like that.", said Sonic.

"True. Still, I think we did pretty good don't cha think?", smirked Panty.

"Yeah! I mean who doesn't wanna see their school explode…?", added Stocking. The trio watched as the flames died down and the ashes were starting to fade, they had defeated the demon sisters for the moment…but deep down they knew that this wouldn't be their last appearance…

_**~ Elsewhere in a building known as Section H ~**_

Scanty and Kneesocks were bowing before the mayor of the city; who happened to be their own father, after they failed to fulfill their assignment. He sat in his chair while facing the wall as he was disappointed in their failure to complete their task.

"Tsk, tsk…quite a shame this is. Scanty and Kneesocks you have failed me…", he said in a sinister tone.

"We're very sorry Mr. Mayor! Please have mercy on us!", begged Scanty.

"Our plan almost succeeded, but that hedgehog…Sonic…had ruined it!", added Kneesocks.

"Heh…I'm willing to forgive you this time…though I'm not sure if I should let this failure go unpunished…", said the mayor.

"P-Please! Don't send us back there! I promise we won't mess up next time!", begged Scanty. However the mayor didn't see it that way as he opened up the trap doors beneath their feet as they fell in. It is not worth mentioning what the demon sisters fell in, but the sounds of their screams states that it's something pretty foul. The mayor leaned back in his chair as he pondered about what Kneesocks had said…

"So his name is Sonic the Hedgehog…hmm…perhaps that idiot Garterbelt found another angel to annoy me. Or maybe…could he be the destined one that I'm supposed to fight?" The mayor turned his chair to the side as he pondered on the thought some more, but shock it off has he was prepared to begin his next plan.

"**Meh-heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**"

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: And so ends the battle against the Demon Sisters as Sonic and the girls came out with a W. Did the mayor mention something about Sonic being the chosen one that he has to fight? If so, what could that mean for the fate of Daten City?**

**On another note; I decided to push back the release date of **_**Sonegima Zero: Magister Sonic 2 **_**to Dec 24****th**** instead of the 20****th****. Only because I still have updates to make.**

**Anyway I'm gonna take another break and jump back on this as soon as possible. See ya then!**


	9. Ep 9: Sonic of the Dead!

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 9:** Sonic…of the Dead!

_**~ Ripton City: Population 666 ~**_

In this dark and eerie city known as Ripton, many speculations and rumors regarding a negative omen have been mentioned here. As we venture into this post-apocalyptic city, we find the speedy blue angelic-powered hedgehog running at high speed before slipping through an opening through an old abandoned building.

Meanwhile inside the building Panty and Stocking were hammering and boarding up the entrances and exits as if they were trying to keep something out. "Damn girl can you go any faster?!", groaned the Goth as she was picking up another piece of wood.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know this place was haunted?! We only came here because of this honorary cop party we heard about!", replied the blonde.

"Haunted is an understatement. Our weapons didn't do a thing to those flesh-eatin' bastards!", groaned Stocking.

"Hey! Aren't you two supposed to be the legendary Panty and Stocking Anarchy?!", growled a man who was with a small group of people who attended the party.

"We're expecting you to save us!", added a woman.

"In case you haven't noticed; I got bit on the way here! So don't get mad if I start chompin' on somebody pretty soon!", growled another woman with bandages on her right arm.

"Hey! Don't get mad at us just cuz' we didn't know about this shit at the get go!", growled Panty as her sister was trying to hold her back.

"What's taking Sonic so long…? He should've been here by now!", muttered Stocking. A few minutes later the blue hedgehog slipped through one of the boards on the side of the wall as he fell to the floor. A little girl as well as a few other people came to help him up. "Hey, you're that Sonic guy right?", asked a guy that was helping up the hedgehog.

"Yeah, thanks.", he replied.

"Hey blue! How bad is it out there…?", asked Panty as she was nailing another board to the door. A drop of sweat appeared on Sonic's forehead.

"Let's just say…we're gonna be here all night.", he replied. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out came Garterbelt while he was wiping his hands. "Good timin' Sonic, now I can tell ya'll what's really goin' on.", he said in his usual tone.

"Other than the fact that it's a rotting orgy out there?", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Where the hell did those zombies come from anyway?!", groaned the Goth.

"Apparently these are known as zombie ghosts that act just like real zombies. These double undead aren't affected by angelic weapons so they won't be any good against them. However their only weak spot is…" Garter trailed off as a sudden cramp came over his stomach, he rushed back to the bathroom to drop another load.

"Well if monster movies have taught me anything, the surefire way to kill a zombie is by destroying it's brain.", stated Sonic.

"For our sake blue one I hope you're right.", said one of the other women.

"No worries guys. Our back may be up against the wall and it may look like we ain't gonna make it, but I don't plan to stop running anytime soon! You gotta live life to the fullest even if it means you gotta fight to save it! So who's with me?" The people looked at one another as if they were unsure if they wanted to live or not, that is until one woman stepped forward.

"I'm with you.", she said with a determined spirit.

"So am I.", said a man as he stepped forward.

"I don't plan on lettin' my ass rot here, so I'm gonna fight too!", said another man who was muscular built. All the people from the party were in agreement with what Sonic had just said, however a few minutes later some of the wood started breaking as pale blue hands started coming through the wall. Loud grunts and groans were heard as the people huddled up on one another in fear.

"What the hell are ya'll scared for?! We're honorary cops dammit!", growled Panty. The bathroom door opened up again as Garterbelt came out to finish what he was talking about.

"Sorry about that.", he said, "But as I was saying; the only way to kill them is to destroy their brain so they can't move again."

"Sonic just SAID that! And besides if that's how to kill em', wouldn't it make them just like any regular zombie?", shrugged Stocking.

"Wait a second guys I have an idea.", said a voice that belonged to a security guard while holding his inmates, "I read a story that zombies hate fire, so if we set this old chair I found on fire we can get outta here and go to the next town over for help!"

"Now there's an idea!", smirked Sonic.

"But how does he know that'll even work?", asked another man in his early 20's.

"You'll never know if something works if ya don't try. Go for it dude!", said Sonic while giving the guard a thumbs up. The guard replied with a salute as he took a torch and lit the chair on fire, then he kicked down a door that lead to the basement. He pushed the flaming chair down the steps as it rolled halfway before tipping over, as numerous pairs of red eyes appeared…

"C'mon dude…", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Nice one dick! Now ya really screwed us over!", growled the man in his 20's. The red eyes turned out to be zombie ghosts as they came up the stairs in numbers. Many of the survivors tried escaping as the army of undead were rapidly filling the room. One man tried grabbing his girlfriend away from a flesh eater, only to find her turned into one already.

"Let's get the hell outta here!", yelled Sonic as he clapped his hands together while standing with his legs apart. His Angel's Ring started glowing as his blue-white aura and halo appeared. He spun into a ball and smashed through a boarded up window of the building as he landed on the ground outside. As soon as he looked up he saw more undead…

"Heads up bra!", said Panty as she found a small propane tank and threw it outside. Sonic dashed out of the way as an undead woman caught it.

"So I guess it's 'Panty Time' right?", smirked Stocking.

"Damn right it is.", smirked the blonde as she whipped out Backlace and shot the tank. It exploded as the blast took out a large crowd of undead, as the remaining survivors (including the girls and Garter themselves) rushed out the building to find another safe place.

"There's a weapon store not far ahead!", said the guard.

"For those of ya'll who ain't walking fleshbags follow me!", demanded Panty. The others followed the blonde to a building that was vacant as they all dashed in before any undead can get to them.

Too bad it was a Sex Shop…

"DAMMIT PANTY! This is a SEX SHOP!", growled Stocking.

"Sorry…old habit.", giggled the blonde as she was looking at some cartoon dildos.

"JACKASS! The ONE time we needed you to get us outta this hell hole and you pull THIS?! Are you really that dumb and stupid?!", sneered the Goth.

"Look bitch you're in the same boat as me so don't give that lecturing crap!", the blonde fired back. While Panty and her sister were arguing with each other, Sonic turned his attention towards the counter of the store. He approached it as he noticed something silver sticking outside of it.

He touched the counter as it was attached to a drawer, he pulled the drawer open as he found a machine gun and gun magazines (not paper ones but ones where you load the bullets in) beside it. The hedgehog let of a smirky grin as he turned to Garterbelt and the other survivors.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!", he said in excitement. The girls stopped fighting as they turned their attention to the machine gun that Sonic found in the drawer of the counter.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!", smirked Garter as Sonic gave him the gun. The hedgehog then told everyone to search the place and find anything you could use as a weapon; one woman found a red whip and an eye patch that she could use to fight, while a man found a small axe that was attached to a fire extinguisher against the wall. Stocking couldn't use her swords so she had to use dildo ones instead, while Panty found a motorized dildo she could use.

"Alright! So who's ready to kick some zombie ass?!", smirked the blonde as the people shouted in agreement that they were ready. She jumped off the table from the counter as she went to open the front door, only to have a bunch of undead staring back at her.

She slammed the door and gaged. "Ugh! They're too damn disgusting.", she groaned.

"What?! You can't chicken out already! You're the one who brought us here in the first place!", growled Stocking.

"Maybe if we use some kinda decoy to draw their attention, we can blast our way outta this town and look for some help.", Sonic suggested.

"Then…I'll be the one to do it.", said one guy. He had a zombie head chomping in his skull at the time, meaning that he only had a few more minutes of life left before he'd switch over. His wife came to him (the woman with the whip) as she was unsure if this was the right choice.

"But babe, are you sure this is the right thing to do? I don't wanna lose you.", she spoke in a worried tone.

"Honey I know you're scared, but I'm doing what's best for the both of us. Even if it means sacrificing my life just to make sure…you continue living yours.", the man said in a soft tone. A small tear went down Sonic's face but didn't show it.

"_(Wow…if that's not love, then I dunno what is…)_", he thought.

"I get it now! Someone that's about to become a zombie would make the perfect decoy!", Stocking perked up in determination.

"Well what the hell you waitin' on dude, get us the fock outta here!", smirked Panty.

"Very well…", he said while closing his eyes. The man took a deep breath as he kicked down the door like a swat team member; as a certain song was cued in the background for a situation such as this…

The undead started closing in on the man with a zombie skull on his head, he ran at the horde as he threw a punch at one of them while the other undead made a grab for him. About two minutes later the man was slowly changing over while saying the words "I love my wife…I love my wife…"

He switched over completely as he said the words in a loud roar. "Eh…well so much for that plan.", groaned Panty.

"Ha! That's all we needed for him, now let's get dis party started!", smirked Garterbelt.

"_**Ya'll goin' make me lose my mind! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

"_**Ya'll goin' make me go all out! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

As the afro preacher unloaded a barrage of bullets while taking out as many undead as possible, we take our attention on top of a hill where we find a certain redskinned pair watching the action from a distance.

"Sister! Are you seeing how beautiful and exciting this is?", smirked Scanty as she was looking out a pair of binoculars.

"Yes. That zombie elixir we got from the Hell's Brand Catalog was perfect for taking out those meddlesome angels!", Kneesocks replied while having a glass of champagne.

"I find it futile for Sonic to even try and interfere with this plan! No matter how strong he is he'll never be able to take out an army of undead by himself.", grinned the older demon sister.

"Sister, try not to get too excited.", Kneesocks said with a small sweat drop while smiling.

"_**Ya'll goin' make me lose my mind! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

Although Sonic could use his angelic ring, Garter told him that it wouldn't do him any good against the zombie ghosts. Using his old school abilities he was able to smash several undead with his Homing Attack. The security guard stood by Garter while he was still firing bullets at more undead.

"Mr. Preacher! There's too many of em', we're not gonna make it!", he fretted.

"Meh-heh-heh, don't get yo' balls in a knot we got dis right here! C'mon ya flesh eatin' pussies! Garter's about to give you a big ass dose of heavenly love!", smirked the afro priest. Panty bulldozed a few more zombie ghosts that were blocking her path with her sister, as Sonic finished smashing another 10 or 20 undead or so.

"How are you guys holding up?", he asked the girls.

"We're alright. But I still wanna know where the hell these guys came from anyways…?", Panty replied. Sonic looked up from where he and the girls were and spotted a hilltop, a closer look revealed it to be to red figures jumping around at the destruction that was taking fold. The hedgehog used a small bit of his angelic power from the ring to get a better view of the figures jumping around. He balled his fist in anger as he recognized their faces…

"Panty! Stocking! You guys see if you can find See Through and save Garter and the others.", he told them.

"Wait, but if we do that then where the hell are you goin'?", asked Panty in confusion.

"Let's just say, I found the source of our zombie problem and I'm going to fix it. Whatever you two do, stay alive as long as you can!" The hedgehog's halo appeared over his head as he suddenly teleported in front of the girl's eyes, they were surprised for a moment until the heard the groaning of more undead. The woman with the whip was whipping more zombies as she could, until she saw something on the ground.

"Oh? What's this now?", she said. However a zombie ghost bit her on the neck as she changed into the undead, only to have her head blasted off by Garterbelt.

"_**Ya'll goin' make me act a fool! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

Back at the hilltop Scanty and Kneesocks were still watching the show that they put on. The older Akuma was still jumping for joy because they thought their plan was actually working.

"Do you see it dear sister? We're winning!", she said while jumping around happily.

"Scanty, you're getting over excited again.", replied her younger sister. Suddenly her expression changed as she sensed a massive angelic power rapidly approaching them at high speed. The speedy blue hedgehog teleported right in front of them as Scanty had no clue he was there.

"Ah-ha-ha! We're finally winning! After 200 years of war with those angels we're finally winning!", the lime haired demoness shouted with glee.

"Is that a fact?", said Sonic with a sneer. The happy-go-lucky demoness stopped dead in her tracks as she looked directly at the blue hedgehog standing before her and her sister.

"He's here…", Kneesocks replied in a depressed tone.

"_**Ya'll goin' make me lose my mind! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

Panty and Stocking managed to make it through another horde of zombie ghosts and found See Through. They both jumped into the car as they let out a sigh of great relief.

"Damn…these bastards don't quit do they…?", groaned the blonde.

"I dunno anymore. All I wanna know is where the hell Sonic disappeared to…?", replied the Goth.

"Hey do you think if we hit the gas fast enough we could just run these focker's over?", asked Panty.

"Totally…", Stocking replied. Suddenly they heard a small sound coming from the back seat of the hummer, as Chuck was scurrying around back there.

"Oh hey Chuck, so I guess you made it too eh?", smirked the blonde. The little green dog turned around as he heard the girls, however…

"Motherfocker…"

_**~ Back at the hilltop ~**_

The demon sisters had their weapons ready as Scanty had her revolvers, and Kneesocks her scythes. "I suppose you're here to pick up where we left hm?!", growled the older demon sister.

"I thought you two would've learned from last time, but I guess I was wrong huh?", smirked Sonic as he let his angelic aura expand.

"Don't think that we'll let you have the jump on us twice blue hedgehog!", growled Kneesocks.

"We demon sisters are stronger than you think, don't underestimate us!", added Scanty. Sonic stood in his fighting pose as his halo and aura were active, however he soon started hearing faint groans coming from behind him. He as well as the demon sisters turned around to find an army of undead approaching them, Sonic turned back to Scanty and Kneesocks with a smirk.

"You know what they say…what goes around comes around.", he chuckled. He gave the demon sisters the "peace" sign as well as an evil grin before teleporting out of their sights. Scanty and Kneesocks had worried looks on their faces, as their plan came back to bite them on the ass…literally.

"_**Ya'll goin' make me lose my mind! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

Garterbelt was still shooting and killing more and more undead, as there didn't seem like there was an end to them. The security guard that was with him ended up turning which is why the afro preacher shot him a few moments ago.

"C'mon! Is that all ya'll got?!", smirked Garter as he kept firing away. Suddenly Sonic appeared behind him as the afro preacher turned his gun on him.

"Whoa! Don't shoot! It's only me!", stammered the hedgehog as he waved his arms around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway where the hell dem' hoes at?! These zombie bitches is startin' to get annoying!", groaned Garterbelt.

"I told them to go look for See Through so we can get outta here. You mean they haven't gotten back yet?", questioned Sonic. Before the preacher could answer, both he and Sonic's eyes widened as they spotted more undead approaching them, as well as a zombified Panty and Stocking. A depanned look came on the hedgehog's face as he thought he told the girls to stay alive as long as they could. "I see…so the heroes of heaven are walkin' corpses too huh…?!", smirked Garterbelt.

"**Heh-heh, sorry preacher douchebag but I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later…**", smirked the undead blonde.

"**Hey Panty, you think we'll ever change back? You know, like if we find an antidote or something like in the movies?**", asked the undead Goth.

"**The hell if I know, but I know I'm hungry as hell.**", groaned the zombified blonde.

"**Me too! I wanna eat some meat!**", Stocking perked up.

"**Those two look good, wanna share em'?**", smirked Panty.

"**Sure, why not!**", the undead Goth happily replied. Sonic backed away with a depanned look on his face as he and Garter are the only two non-zombies left. The afro preacher pulled out another machine gun he had stashed in his afro and pointed it at the undead Anarchy sisters.

"Garter! What are you doing?!", stammered Sonic.

"They're undead Sonic. And just like da rest of em'…they gotta die!", smirked the afro preacher. Sonic had a worried look on his face as he saw his two newest friends; now walking corpses hungry for flesh. He closed his eyes as his angelic ring started to glow.

"**Soooonic! What body part should I eat off of you?**", grinned the zombified Stocking. The hedgehog smirked as his halo and blue-white aura appeared.

"The only body part you're gonna eat is the one goin' up your ASS!" Garter and Sonic threw everything they got at the zombie horde as well as Panty and Stocking, he knew if he was going to die…he was gonna go out like a boss!

"_**Ya'll goin' make me act a fool! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

"_**Ya'll goin' make me lose my cool! Up in here! Up in here!"**_

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: Sonic and Garter kinda knew it was a losing battle, but at least they went out with a bang. (Even though they didn't make it in the end.) As for the song, you can probably guess the rapper's name that made it.**

**The 10****th**** episode of this story is next, so stay with me!**


	10. Ep 10: High Rollers Club!

**A.N: YES! This is the 10****th**** episode of **_**Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **_**I'm rather excited now that I've been uploading these chapters/episodes like mad. I'm still fiddling with a date that I'll release **_**SPSG: One Million Heavens!**_** But no worries, that installment will come in time.**

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 10:** High Rollers Club!

It was just another day at the church were we find Sonic and our favorite angelic assassins sitting before the almighty afro preacher; Garterbelt. However the almighty afro preacher is a little angry this particular day in time…

"WHAT THE HELL?! Tell me you two are NOT responsible for this!", he growled as he took out a piece of paper. It stated the amount of property damage the Anarchy sisters have caused in over the last two weeks, that bill was well within the seven figure range. Not only that but Garter also looked at the cost he has to pay to "babysit" them.

"$25,000 for a boob enhancer?! $8,000 for a doll that's not a sex doll?!" The afro preacher rambled on as Panty and Stocking were doing everything to tune him out, until he looked at his grocery bill.

"$500,000 in food?! WHO THE FOCK ORDERS DAT MUCH FOOD?! YA'LL BITCHES ARE EATIN' ME OUTTA HOUSE N' HOME!", he roared. Finally Panty decided to say something.

"Dude! You are being a total pussy over this, just calm down will ya? We can make that money back no prob.", the blonde shrugged.

"Besides if ya want the money that badly, we'll pay for it in heavens.", Stocking added.

"I ain't talkin' about heaven coins, I mean REAL money! And whenever you bitches take out da motherfockin' city each time you get a hoddamn mission, I gotta pay outta my pocket with some earthly CASH!", growled Garter.

"_(Damn, and I thought Shadow was always mad…)_", sweat dropped Sonic while leaning against the wall.

"For realz Garter! If you're that bent outta shape about our spending, we'll earn the money back by getting some jobs. Both me and Panty.", groaned the Goth.

"So how much we owe ya anyways…?", asked the blonde.

"THREE MILLION DOLLARS! And how the hell are ya'll two gonna make that back?!", Garter asked in a furious tone. That's when Sonic stood up to answer that question.

"Three million huh? That's a little steep but getting some part-time jobs might make up for it.", he replied.

"Sonic's right, we'll find some work and pay you your cash. Sound fair?", asked Panty.

"You mean you two are gonna earn money?!", Garter replied as the girls and Sonic nodded. The afro preacher stood at the pulpit for a moment, then started laughing his ass off. "Whahahahaha! Like who da hell gonna hire ya'll?! You bitches don't even have a single skill between ya'll!"

"Now wait a damn minute! Weren't you the one who said that you wanted us to pay you back?! What was it, three million dollars we owe?!", growled Stocking.

"Hell! Just give us three days!", added Panty.

"Three days?! What are you Donald Trump?!", stammered the hedgehog. Garter was leaning backwards as he almost fell to the floor crying tears of laughter.

"Ahahaha! Ya'll serious about this?! I mean it's just funny that you two of all people would even try to earn money, just the thought of dat kills me when there ain't nothin' but farts on yo' resumes, holy shit!" After a few minutes of side splitting fun the afro preacher made a bet with the girls and Sonic…

"Very well!", he said, "I'm gonna give ya'll three days to make da money, and if you can't do it you gotta swear on the bible you'll never overspend money again. And you KNOW what happens if you break that vow!"

"Fine! And if we win you focker, you're not allowed to say SHIT about our spending habits again!", growled Panty.

"It's on like Donkey Kong!", smirked Stocking.

"I hope you two know what you're in for…", sweat dropped Sonic.

_**~ Daten City Park ~**_

Sonic and the girls were coming up with ways on how to make $3 Million in 72 hours or less, so far they don't even know where to start. "How the hell are we gonna make this dough in three damn days…?!", groaned the blonde.

"I dunno. I was thinking that we just take it from someone that already has it ya know?", shrugged Stocking.

"This is damn near impossible for us to do. There's no way we'll be able to collect that much money in three days unless you hold up a few banks. And this hedgehog's not trying to go to prison…", said Sonic with a small drop of sweat on his forehead. Suddenly Brief appeared from behind the trees as he found the trio sitting on the park bench.

"Hey you guys! I might have a solution.", he said in a hopeful tone. He pulls out the Daten City newspaper as he hands it to Sonic and the girls, the words "Job Listings" just happened to be circled. Pretty soon the girls found the job that they wanted to do.

"Nice goin' ginger crust!", smirked Panty, "We can do this shit with our eyes closed!"

Their first job was at a restaurant that required you to learn how to skate. Sonic and Stocking were doing a rather excellent job on their position while Panty saw them go by with ease. "_(Heh…if they can do it, so can I!)_", she thought. So she tried skating to the tables just as good as Sonic and Stocking, she did a 360 spin and crashed into everything while breaking many things. Their boss found out and was rather furious about it…

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

Their next job involved the girls and Sonic to be crossing guards to help people cross the street. They were doing a rather fine job at this until one of the drivers saw Panty bend over as they crashed their car. Which caused a chain reaction as many other cars piled on top of the one that crashed, thus making a massive pile of scrapped vehicles.

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

Their third job was washing some cars at the Daten City Car Wash. As like their last two jobs Sonic and the girls were doing wonderful, until Panty got an idea on how to make their customer's car… "special". After spray painting the _Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt _logo as well as shakin' what their mama gave them to "_**Shake it like a Salt Shaka**_", the trio was once again in hot water from their boss…

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

_**~ A few more jobs later ~**_

Sonic and the sisters were now working as "Bunny Hop" girls at a small little bar called the Bunny Ranch, so far there's only less than 24 hours left in their best to make $3 Million and they've been fired from just about every single job they applied for.

"Ugh! Work can kiss my ass, ain't there a better way to make this cash?!", groaned Panty as she was wearing a red velvet skimpy bunny outfit.

"Well we tried to get some money, but we've been fired from just about every job we had.", Stocking said.

"I tried to tell you two before, but there's no way we'll have that money in three days.", Sonic depanned.

"Speaking of money, how much did you guys say you needed to make?", asked Brief. (Who was with them at the time.)

"We need $3 Million in three days, if we don't get it by then Garter will be all on our ass about it.", muttered the Goth.

"Wait a sec' you need three million dollars in THREE DAYS?!", stammered Brief.

"That's what I said when they decided to take on this bet…", shrugged Sonic.

"Hey nerd bomb! You're good with math, how much have we made so far?", asked Panty.

"Well judging by how much your paychecks are worth here, as well as adding up how many you'll need to payback Garter within the time of three days…" The geek trailed off as a depanned look came on his face. "…There is no way in hell you'd be able to make that money back in three days. Not unless you averaged about $1 Million a day, and that's damn near impossible. BEYOND impossible."

Sonic and the girls were about to lose hope as this was almost starting to become an impossible task, however a man with two other girls beside him announced that he made $3 Million in one night. "C'mon Stockin'! He's our ticket outta here!", smirked Panty as she and Stocking rushed over to the man while removing the two previous girls that were beside him.

"So Daddy, how much money did you said you made in one night?", asked Stocking in a charming tone.

"Heh-heh, well about three million lil' bunny girl. I'll even let you stroke it if you're nice.", smiled the man. He flashed the girls the money as they both had dollar signs in their eyes.

"Wow! That's a lotta moolah! Where'd chu get it might I ask?", smiled Panty in excitement.

"Oh the money? Well I won it at the new Hellton Casino across the street from here. They give out massive payouts if you're really good!", replied the man. Suddenly both the girls got an idea as they ditched their outfits for more stylish dresses; Panty with a stylish white one with accessories, while Stocking had a gothic black one with accessories.

"Wait a sec', you girls aren't actually serious about going to the casino to win back the money are you?!", stammered Brief as he was opposed to the idea. (Not that they'd listen to him anyway.)

"Fock yeah! We're gonna win big at that bad boy! C'mon Stockin' let's go!", smirked Panty.

"Coming Sonic? We could use you for good luck.", asked the girl in a flirtatious wave.

"Well, I guess one round of slots and table games wouldn't hurt. Besides I'm pretty good when it comes to gambling…not that I do it on occasion though.", replied the hedgehog as he followed the girls outside. Brief followed behind them as he though the trio was about to make a huge mistake.

_**~ The Hellton Hotel & Casino ~**_

The gang arrived through the doors of the rather stylish casino, there were slots and table games as far as the eye could see. "Dude! We're gonna win a shit load of cash here!", smirked Panty as she, Sonic, and Stocking made their way to the slot machines with Brief following behind them.

"Y'know I read a documentary about casinos like this; these slot machines odds are set by the corporation and were designed to keep you from winning!", the geek rambled on. However both Panty and her sister scored three 7's on their first spin, which the bay out was $1 Million apiece. Brief was shocked that they managed to pull it off so easily.

Sonic tried his luck at one of the slot machines and hoped he'd get the same result, though not as high as their payout he managed to gain at least a half a million after pulling off three 7's. "Whoohoo! This is easier than I thought!", said the blue hedgehog in excitement.

"I know right?! With cash like this we'll be able to pay back Garter AND go nuts!", smiled Stocking as she and her sister kept on winning. They soon started to attract a crowd as the girls and Sonic kept on winning and winning, Brief wondered if some of that magic would work on him if he was beside them. "Alright, here goes nothin'!", he said with a confident look on his face.

He put the coin in the machine as he pulled the lever, he managed to get two 7's but the last symbol was a giant turd. He only had $5 with him at the time and it was gone, just like that…

"Dammit! That five bucks was all I had!", he stammered as he looked like he was about to rip his own hair out. Suddenly a vacuum cleaner big enough to swallow a human, sucked him up and deposed him into the dumpster outside the hotel. Suddenly two men showed up as the girls and Sonic stopped playing for the moment…

"We're awfully sorry, but it looks like he was all played out.", one of them said while Panty had heart shapes in her eyes.

"But you three are really a master at your craft. So we were wondering if you three would be interested in joining us, in the High Rollers Club…?", the other man said.

"High Rollers huh? Sure, why not.", replied Sonic as he looked at the girls as they too agreed to join.

"Excellent. Follow us this way." The two men escorted Sonic and the girls into a larger section of the casino as there were people there with bigger payouts as well as $5 and $10 slots. However unknown to the trio, Fastener was working above the ceiling while generating the money that people were losing into a tube to feed a pyramid-like ghost that loved eating other people's money.

And who would be behind this you ask? None other than Scanty and Kneesocks.

The demoness duo were in a secret room above the casino as they watched their ghost get bigger and stronger with all the money that it was eating. "Sister, can you believe it?", smirked Scanty, "Our plan is working as well as we had expected."

"Yes, I know. By doing this we'll be able to trigger the biggest financial meltdown in history!", replied Kneesocks.

"Ah-ha-ha! This is actually so exciting I can't stand it, and those dirty rotten angels or that Sonic won't be able to foil it like last time!", clapped Scanty.

"They have been nothing but a constant pain in our sides, tis we strike while the iron is hot!", proclaimed Kneesocks. The two were looking through the monitors of the building as they captured all the action going on in the casino, their jaws dropped suddenly as they spotted the trio they hated so much.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!", growled Kneesocks as she looked like she was about to smash the screen. Scanty was a little irritated that Sonic and the girls showed up…at first, but then she got an evil idea.

"My dear Kneesocks, let us not worry about them.", smirked Scanty, "Besides, I've got ourselves a grand idea that will eliminate them from our presence once and for all…"

_**~ Meanwhile ~**_

Sonic and the girls were playing the roulette wheel while placing their bets on the board, so far the trio was having a great time…though unaware of what was about to happen next.

"Yeah! Hit me one more time!", cheered Panty as she won another round of the game.

"Y'know I'm pretty sure we have enough money to pay back Garterbelt by now, so shouldn't we split while we still have it?", suggested Sonic.

"I think Sonic might have a point, we got more than enough already.", said Stocking.

"Aw c'mon you two, live a little! We'll get his money back as soon as we're done, but right now let's kick back and let live some shit!", smirked the blonde.

"What the whore said sir, I wanna let live some shit!", replied the Goth.

"Eh, if you say so…", shrugged Sonic. Suddenly the original dealer was switched with a new one, as he was wearing a white mustache and his hair was light blue and pulled back in a ponytail. (However the red skin and green eyes was a dead giveaway to those who have watched that episode.)

"Whoa, what's wrong with you? Got Asian hot-face?", asked Panty.

"N-No, I just blush easily that all…", replied the new dealer.

"_(Huh…why do I get the feeling that this dealer looks somewhat familiar to me…?)_", wondered Sonic.

"Aw well, it doesn't matter. Let's play!", smiled Stocking.

"Very well, place your bets.", the new dealer said. He placed the marble on the roulette wheel and spun it as Panty and Stocking had their winnings set on the number they wanted. "No more bets please.", smirked the dealer as the wheel slowed down and eventually stopped.

However, not on the number the girls wanted.

Sweat drops appeared on both of their foreheads as did Sonic's as their money was sucked up by the ceiling vacuum cleaner. "Oh my! Well no one wins it every time.", one of the men said.

"Y-You're right. C'mon hot-face I ain't done yet!", smirked Panty as she placed another pile of chips on the table. The new dealer spun the wheel again as he placed the marble on it. "No more bets thank you…", he smirked as the wheel slowed down and the marble landed on a number.

However once again, not on the number the girls wanted.

The pile of chips they placed on the table was consumed by the vacuum as the girls were trying to figure out what's going on with their mojo. Panty thought it was a fluke so she stacked another pile on the table. The new dealer placed the marble on the wheel and spun it once more. "No more bets please.", smirked the new dealer as the wheel slowed down and the marble stopped on a number.

But like the last few times, not on the number they wanted.

"This is bullshit! How the hell are we losing all this money?!", growled Panty in frustration. Meanwhile back in the secret room Scanty was enjoying this quite a bit. "Ah-ha-ha! Perfect Kneesocks! Drain those angels of every last penny they have until they're totally useless, then dispose of them once and for all as we finally have them defeated!"

After many spins of the roulette wheel both Panty and Stocking were down to $0 each. They both had the biggest poker faces in the room as a small breeze blew in front of the table…

"Aw fock…", stammered Panty.

"We're ass out of money…", shivered Stocking.

"Check and Mate!", whispered the dealer (Kneesocks in horrible disguise) as the ceiling vacuum was closing in slowly on the assed out Anarchy sisters. "Not so fast!", shouted Sonic, "Desperate times cause for desperate measures!" The new dealer had a PO'd look on his/her face but accepted the money that Sonic gave to the girls.

"Thanks for savin' our ass Sonic!", smirked Panty.

"Yeah, we totally owe ya one!", added Stocking. The new dealer placed the marble on the table as he spun the wheel around, it went faster and faster until it slowed down just a little bit. The marble landed on a number, but it wasn't the number the girls were looking for. As their money was sucked up they had to resort to their…resources.

"Yo! Who wants to by this off me?", shouted the blonde as she took off the white feather she had around her. The men gave her a total of $25,000 for it as the girls placed that on the table.

No good.

Stocking removed the feather that she had as well as her accessories and showed them to the men. They snagged them as they paid the Goth $30,000 for it, as she placed the money on the table.

Still no good.

Panty then took off her shoes as did Stocking, as the girls managed to rack up $15,000 apiece for them. They placed the money on the table and hoped that they'd win.

STILL no good.

"Aw crap. They won't be able to keep this up for long…", sweat dropped Sonic as he saw more articles of clothing being thrown at the men. Pretty soon both of the girls were down to their bras and panties as the new dealer was excited to take even more money from them. Back in the secret room Scanty was getting a tad tired…

"Ugh…how much longer do they plan to keep this up…? But, if they keep going like this pretty soon they'll have to remove their weapons. And that's when they'll be totally helpless!", smirked the demoness. Back on the casino floor Panty removed her bra as she was able to snag $250,000 for it.

"Get a load of this boys!", she said with the utmost cockiness. Sonic was trying to hide a nose bleed while the other men were wanting the girls to strip some more. (Though in secret Sonic wanted this too.) While the dealer (Kneesocks) set the marble on the wheel and spun it, she thought that this would be the day that the Anarchy sisters would be defeated once and for all.

"_(This is it! Once Panty removes her panties she'll be without a weapon. Now this long drawn out battle between angels and demons will come to an end! Or at least these angels will perish!)_" All the sudden Panty let out a loud sneeze as snot covered both Stocking and the dealer.

"Geeez! Would it kill ya to cover up?!", growled the Goth.

"Hey it's not my fault my ass is freezing!", the blonde shot back as she sucked the snot back up her nose. (Which is nasty as hell.) However that was all that needed to happen in order for the marble to stop on the number the girls needed, which meant that they won the massive payout of over $7 Million. A horrified look came over the dealers face as a disappointed look came over the other men of the room.

"HELL YEAH! We did it!", shouted Panty with glee.

"I never thought I'd say this but, YOU GIRLS RULE!", shouted Sonic with excitement as he hugged up on the girls. The ceiling vacuum expelled all the money that the demon sisters collected as well as reduce the ghost they were trying to power up, to nothing more than a brick. The little ghost came out along with the money that they won as Panty noticed it.

"Wha? What the heck is that?", she wondered.

"I think it's a ghost you guys.", said Sonic.

"Should we kill him and get some heavens while we're at it?", asked Stocking.

"Eh, what the hell. Why not…?", smirked the blonde. She placed her foot on the ghost as she removed her panties and transformed into Backlace. The men were going crazy as the blonde was bare ass naked as she shot the brick-like ghost as it exploded.

_****BOOOM!****_

Outside the casino Scanty picked up her dismal sister as the two signaled Fastener to drive off away from the hotel. "Damn! Once again we're going to have to go back to the drawing board! Get us away from this monstrosity at once!", she demanded. Their SUV limo disappeared down the highway never to be seen again.

As the church bell rang do to the death of another ghost, Garterbelt was with Sonic and the girls as he watched the destruction of the hotel and casino on his laptop.

"Tell me you two are NOT responsible for this!", he growled.

"Hey! At least we got back the money you wanted, so quit bitin' our ass about it and take it!", replied the blonde in an angry tone.

"IS YO' ASS CRAZY?! I don't want your cooch driven cash!", hissed the afro preacher.

"WE WORKED OUR ASSES OFF FOR THIS CASH SO TAKE IT AND QUIT COMPLAININ' DICK WAD!", hollered Panty. While the two of them were fussing and cursing each other out Sonic and Stocking were leaning back on the couch face-palming and sweat dropping…

_**~ Elsewhere in the room of a certain Geek Boy ~**_

"What?! Those panties went up again?!", stammered Brief as he clicked on a button to try and by the pair that Panty used in order to kill the ghost. He wanted the pair himself so he could keep them as a souvenir of all the times he's hung around her and her sister.

Yeah, that's Brief for you…

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: The 10****th**** episode is finished! I think if I keep writing at this speed, I should be done with this installment by next Saturday night at the latest. I'm also thinking about the returning members of the "Hell's Angels" gang that will be in **_**SPSG: One Million Heavens**_**.**

**The first will be the leader of the gang known as Ducktape (who's Corset's son and younger brother of the demon sisters); followed by Rings, Iron, and Whiplash. (Who's the only girl in the gang.) Anyway I'm gonna take another break but I'll be back with another episode! See ya then! **


	11. Ep 11: Win, Lose, & Spike It!

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 11:** Win, Lose, & Spike It!

_**~ Station City: Emerald Coast Beach ~**_

After battling many ghosts as well as collect a few heaven coins, Sonic and the girls decided that they needed some goold ol' R&R. He treats them to a sun filled day on his side of town as the trio head to Emerald Coast in Station City. After parking See Through in one of the few beachfront parking lots that were available at the time, they took out their beach equipment as they made their way to the clear blue waters of Emerald Coast Beach.

"Heh-heh, didn't I tell you two this was the best spot in the house?", Sonic smirked as he nudged one of the girls.

"I gotta say blue, you sure know how to pick em'.", smiled Panty.

"This place is amazing! I had no idea your beaches looked this cool! The water's so clear here that I can almost see my face in it.", Stocking admired.

"Yep. I've been coming to this beach every summer with my friends since I got here. Speakin' of which, here comes one of em' now!" Sonic spotted Tails as he was with Knuckles on another spot not far from where they were, he flagged down the fox as he made his way towards his spot.

"Hey Sonic glad you could make it! And you brought Panty and Stocking with you too!", said the fox boy happily.

"Hi Tails!", waved the Goth as he blushed when he saw her, "I didn't know you were gonna be here too."

"Actually me and Knuckles came here to relax for a bit, plus we wanted to invite Sonic and you guys to join us if you wanted.", said Tails.

"Eh, I'm cool with that. By the way who's Knuckles?", wondered the blonde. Although she pondered a little bit because she thought she heard that name before.

"He's another friend of mine that lives on a floating island known as Angel Island. Plus he's also the guardian of the Master Emerald too.", Sonic replied.

"Angel Island?! Is that an island in Heaven?", asked Stocking with a surprised look on her face.

"It sounds like it would be, but it's really an emerald-powered island that's a mile high in the sky.", Tails chuckled.

"So you guys wanna meet em'? He can tell you the story better than me and Tails can.", said Sonic.

"Sure, why not.", shrugged Panty. The four of them went over to the spot that Tails set up with Knuckles _(Panty and Stocking format.)_, as the echidna was laying back in a chair with sun glasses on. To him, this was considered to be one of the fewest days he has off from guarding the Master Emerald. "Hey Knuckles! Look who I found!", said Tails in a happy tone.

The echidna sat up as he lowered his sunglasses, a smirk came over his face the moment he saw Sonic. "Well lookie here.", he said in smug, "If it ain't speedy blue himself…"

"Glad to see you too!", replied the hedgehog in the same fashion.

"These are some of the friends that I was telling you about. That's Panty, and the other one is Stocking.", said the fox boy as he pointed at the sisters.

"Hi Knuckles! Sonic told us that you have an island in the sky right?", asked the Goth.

"Sure do. I've been on that island since the day I was born. But anyway, Tails was tellin' me all about you two. So you both are angels from Heaven, huh?", the red echidna asked.

"They are.", Sonic replied, "However Heaven gave em' the boot because they were being bad, so they gotta stay down here to collect some Heaven Coins so they can go back if they get enough." Knuckles was somewhat surprised at this.

"Say whaaa? How the heck did you two get kicked out? Ya don't seem like the type that would do anything that would piss off God.", he wondered as he took a sip from his fruit slushie.

"Well you can blame Panty for that. She got us both kicked out for lusting over the men up there…", Stocking said nonchalantly while shrugging her shoulders. While the blonde gave her sister a quick glare, Knuckles was pondering something. "_(Panty…why does that name sound so…familiar…?)_"

Suddenly an uninvited Brief found the group as they were all talking to Knuckles, Sonic looked in his direction and waved while the Anarchy sisters depanned. "Ugh! Who invited the towel boy…?!", groaned the blonde as he made his way towards the group.

"Hey girls! Sonic! I'm not late am I?", he said while catching his breath a little bit.

"Nah, we just got here so you're cool.", answered the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Brief! Nice to see you again!", smiled Tails.

"Hey Tails! That's right, you're the guy he and the girls rescued outta that plane a few weeks ago.", said the carrot topped nerd.

"Anyway, I got another friend for you to meet. That's Knuckles, and me and him go back aways.", said Sonic while pointing his thumb at the echidna.

"Yo", was his reply as he went back to relaxing in his chair.

"Well as long as your nerdy ass is here, we might as well set up shop.", shrugged the blonde.

"No kiddin'! I'm ready to hit da beach!", replied Stocking in an excited tone. Sonic and the other set up their beach equipment and other items that they may need; such as suntan oil, a small cooler with soda, as well as any other items that they may or may not need. Pretty soon the gang was enjoying some fun in the sun, as Sonic had his special Frisbee with him and threw it to Tails.

"Nice catch little buddy!", smiled the hedgehog.

"It's coming your way Sonic!", he called back.

Meanwhile Panty was laying on her towel alongside Stocking as she removed her swimsuit top, she couldn't reach her back to rub some suntan oil on her so she wanted Brief to do it. "Nerd crust! I need ya to come here for a sec', I gotta job for you.", she said.

"W-Wha?! Really?", stammered the boy.

"I need you to do somethin' for me.", stated the blonde. Brief was a little nervous at first but he was ready to hear what Panty had to tell him.

"What's that?", he asked while putting on a brave face.

"I need you to rub some suntan oil on me…", she said in a sensual tone while in anime-style. The geek damn near passed out as he got a sudden nosebleed, not only that but there was a small crowd of men watching the action too. (Half of which were perverts in trunks.)

Brief applied a small bit of suntan oil on the blonde's back as she let out a soft moan of pleasure. His hand made its way up her back slowly as the girl let off another pleasurable moan. The men were enjoying this almost as much as Panty (And even Brief) would've hoped. The geek stopped for a moment as his nose started bleeding again.

"Hey! I didn't tell ya to stop! Hurry up before my buzz wears off!", groaned the blonde. Sonic was still playing Frisbee with Tails some more until they both stopped in their tracks as they saw a red carpet roll out of the water. It slammed into Brief as he went skyward while shouting "Why me?!" as high as he could.

"Eh? What's all the fuss about…?", wondered Knuckles as he put his shades on top of his forehead and jumped out of his chair. The girls turned around as Sonic and Tails saw something come out of the water.

"S-S-Sonic? Do you think it's another ghost?!", stammered the fox boy.

"Not sure. But it sounds pretty big.", said the hedgehog in a serious tone. He activated his angelic ring as his aura and halo appeared, while Panty and Stocking came prepared with their weapons they brought just in case. A black SUV limousine appeared out of the water as it landed on the sand, the doors opened suddenly and out stepped…guess who?

"My, my, this beach is even more beautiful than I imagined. This would be a perfect spot to claim it as property of our own wouldn't you say Kneesocks?", smirked Scanty.

"I agree with you my dearest sister, this place is so much better than that beach back in the city…", the younger Akuma replied. Both of the demon sisters stopped for a moment as they spotted something that sent chills down their spine, they looked to their left and saw Sonic.

And guess what happened next…?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", Sonic and the demon sisters said in unison while pointing at each other angrily. Scanty and Kneesocks whipped out their weapons while the hedgehog had his halo and angelic aura active. Panty and Stocking came to Sonic's aid as the hedgehog was prepared to rumble with the demon sisters for a third time.

"So we meet again don't we darling…?!", growled Scanty as she had her twin revolvers pointed at the hedgehog.

"I could say the same…", growled Sonic, "You two sure got a lotta nerve showin' up here after everything you put us through!"

"Who da fock invited your skank asses to the party?! Cuz' we sure as hell didn't!", added Panty while shaking her fist.

"We were just here to find a nice quiet beach where we could come and relax for a bit. In the line of work we do we thought it would be nice to take a break…but I see that will be impossible to do with you three here!", Kneesocks replied in a low growl while holding her twin scythes.

"Tell that to someone who gives a shit! We were here first!", growled Stocking.

"Yeah! So buzz off ya old hags!", added the blonde. Before any punches could be thrown both Tails and Brief intervened. "Wait a sec' you guys! Maybe there's a better way to settle this!", shouted the fox boy.

"Tails is right! Couldn't we talk this out instead?! I don't want anyone to get hurt, or worse!", stammered the geek. Sonic and the girls as well as the Demon sisters thought about it for a moment, then the hedgehog closed his eyes and powered down his aura as his halo disappeared.

"Sonic what the hell?!", growled Panty, "This is our chance to smack these bitches back to the shit hole they came from!"

"I know…", the hedgehog said calmly, "But causing a scene here would damage my heroic creditability."

"Oh? So I guess you know your place do you?", smirked Scanty as she and her sister lowered her weapons.

"Don't get cocky, I never said that! However I got another way we can settle this without a brawl." Sonic told Tails to come where he was as he whispered something into his ear. A smile came across his face as he went over to his knapsack that he brought along with him, when he and Knuckles came here to the beach. "Ah-ha! Found it!", said the cheerful fox as he pulled out a small button-like object and showed it to Sonic.

"Um, what the heck is that?", asked Stocking with a confused look on her face.

"I agree with the tawdry one, what sort of contraption is that?", Kneesocks wondered.

"Aw don't worry you two, this little baby is gonna settle this beef we have for one another.", replied the hedgehog with a smirk.

"Right! I created a special volleyball court just in case a situation like this were to happen. However this is actually the first time I'll be able to use it since we've got this little dispute right here.", Tails explained.

"So we're supposed to settle this over a round of volleyball? Ugh, couldn't we just cut these bitches and be done with it?!", groaned the blonde.

"W-Wait a second Panty, I think Tails might be onto something.", Brief replied.

"Huh, the fox boy may have a point sister…", whispered Scanty.

"I'll have to agree with you. This method of settling this matter is much more suited for beings such as us.", Kneesocks replied.

"Well if you guys are gonna settle this over a match of volleyball, then who's doin' teams…?", asked Knuckles although he's not as active in conversation; but was curious to know.

"Tis a simple matter; Me and my sister versus you two toilet angels.", Scanty said nonchalantly.

"So what are you skanks puttin' up as a bet?", smirked Panty.

"I say the losing team has to run around the beach naked AND, wait hand and foot on the winning team for an entire year!", grinned Kneesocks. Tails shuttered at the thought of Sonic and the Anarchy sisters being slaves to the Demon sisters for a whole year, it was horrifying.

"Heh, so the audience has to suffer? This'll be a snap!", said Stocking with a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah, you bimbos don't stand a fockin' chance! Ya might as well strip down and forfeit before you make a giant ass outta yourselves.", replied the blonde in the same fashion.

"Alright, the game's been decided! Let'er rip little buddy!", said the hedgehog as Tails pressed the button. A large and empty area of the beach was rising up as a volleyball next started to appear. It was then followed by the respective lines and bounds that a volleyball court should have. Once it fully came up from the ground a beach chair and scoreboard was present, as a crowd of people began to gather around it. Tails was rather impressed and happy that his new invention worked.

"That's amazing!", said Brief in awe, "I've never seen a volleyball court like this before! You must be really skilled at building things huh?" Tails blushed as he heard the compliment from Brief.

"Aw c'mon…this is just a little trinket I decided to make for fun.", the fox said sheepishly.

"Well now that the field is set, we can take this lil' tussle over there and see who comes out on top!", stated Sonic.

"Yeah, question? We don't have a game ball so how the hell do you expect us to play?", depanned the Goth with her arms crossed. Sonic looked at the girl from the corner of his eye as he let off a smirk…

"Leave. That. To. Me.", he replied.

_**~ Volleyball Court: Emerald Coast ~**_

Brief was selected to be the scorekeeper as well as referee for the game, he picked up a small microphone attached to the chair as he announced the game to the crowd of people that were watching. "_**And now ladies and gentlemen! It's time to start the matchup between Angels and Demons! The Demons will be the first to serve, so let the games BEGIN!**_"

An outcry was heard as the crowd was watching with the same anxiousness and anticipation as a rival football game. Sonic and the angels stepped onto their side of the field while Scanty and Kneesocks were on their turf. The hedgehog turns to the girls before the game starts.

"So any idea how we're gonna do this thing blue?", asked the blonde while shrugging her shoulders.

"You said you had it covered so where's the game ball?", added Stocking.

"You're lookin' at em'." Sonic said while pointing to himself. Both Panty and Stocking's jaws hit the ground as they looked like they saw a ghost.

"WHAAAT?!"

Brief blew the whistle as the game had started. Sonic jumped into the air and spun into a blue volleyball as he landed towards Panty. She and her sister couldn't believe that he'd use himself as the game ball, but that didn't matter at the moment. The blonde volleyed him upward as Stocking leaped into the air to smack the hedgehog volleyball over the net.

"So he's using himself as the ball hmm? Cleaver, but futile." Scanty saw Sonic spinning in her direction as she volleyed him upwards before Kneesocks did a backhand slam, and smacked the spinning hedgehog back on the angel's side of the field. "Stockin'!", shouted Panty as the Goth went for Sonic before he touched the ground. She smacked him upward as the blonde went in to deliver the blow, however Sonic was a little over the net as Panty miscalculated her angle.

This gave Scanty the edge to smack the spinning hedgehog down as he bounced on the ground of the angel's side. Sonic returned from his ball form as he landed out-of-bounds.

"_**Demon's point!**_", yelled Brief as the score was 0-1. The crowd was now cheering on the demon sisters as Panty and Stocking were fuming a bit. "Oh my! I suppose sports isn't your forte now is it…?", grinned Scanty.

"Shut your face hooker! We ain't done yet!", growled the blonde.

"We don't plan on losing to you sluts anytime soon!", added Stocking as Sonic jumped back on the field. It was game time as the demons were to serve again, as the hedgehog went airborne and into a ball. Kneesocks smacked Sonic over the net as Stocking went for him before he landed on the ground. She volleyed him upward as Panty slammed the hedgehog back at the demon sisters.

Kneesocks tried to go for him but somehow the blue sphere went by her in a breeze of wind, then bounced onto their side of the field before going out-of-bounds. Sonic came out of ball form as he landed on one knee and looked back from the corner of his eye with a smirk.

"_**Angel's point!**_", yelled Brief as the game score was tied 1-1. The Anarchy sisters started taunting Scanty and Kneesocks while doing a little victory dance in their faces. "Wow! Does your faces always look red or is that what burn looks like…?", snickered Panty.

"This is really embarrassing for you two. Maybe if ya quit now you won't have to worry about being ass out in public!", Stocking teased.

"_(I hope they know that this game is far from over, if they screw up here I'll never here the end of it if Garter finds out…)_", Sonic thought as a drop of sweat came on his forehead.

_**~ "D CITY ROCK" plays in the background ~**_

It was now the angel's turn to serve as Panty slammed the spinning Sonic past the net and onto the Demon sister's side. Kneesocks caught the speeding blue spinner as she volleyed him upward, as Scanty went in for the slam shot back to the Anarchy sisters. They both slammed and volleyed Sonic several times until Kneesocks lost control of the ball.

Score 2-1.

The crowd went crazy as it was now Kneesocks' turn to serve, she threw the spinning hedgehog into the air and slammed him where Stocking was. The Goth managed to rebound him skyward, but not high enough to where Panty could send him back over the net. "You're mine!", sneered the demoness as she went in for the slam. She managed to do so but Stocking refused to give up and neither did her sister. After a few more volleys and about a half an hour later, the score was now tied 19-19.

"Wow! Panty and Stocking are really doing great out there.", said Tails as he watched the game.

"I guess so. It must be a pretty good game if both of them are all tied up like that.", replied Knuckles with little enthusiasm. It was down to the match point as the angels were to serve the ball. "This is it girls! If we win this last point, we'll be spared the embarrassment of being their slaves and naked!", Sonic smirked.

"Bout time! These hoes were getting on my nerves anyways.", replied Panty. The hedgehog spun into a ball as the blonde volleyed him upward, then she told Stocking to go for it and win the match. The Goth slammed the spinning blue hedgehog as he sailed over the net and onto the demon sister's side. However the demon pair had a rather dirty trick up their sleeve as Scanty launched her sister airborne.

"I'd figure you tawdry angels would try such a trick! Too bad we've got one of our own.", smirked the younger Akuma. A red glow came from her hand as she was about to slam the Sonic ball back towards the angels and possibly defeat them, however…

"What the-?! He's spinning faster?!" Kneesocks held the spinning Sonic with her glowing palm while slowly descending from midair, however he was spinning much faster than usual.

"_(I may be a game ball, but I've got my own tricks too!)_", thought the hedgehog while hiding a smirk. The rate that Sonic was spinning at was starting to burn Kneesocks' hand, as she loosed her grip causing the blue spinning ball to approach the ground. "No you DON'T!", yelled Scanty as she punched the hedgehog ball high into the air with as much force as possible.

"_(Damn! I forgot about her!)_", fretted Sonic as he was rapidly approaching the angel's side of the field. Both Panty and Stocking looked at each other before leaping high into the air. "Alright you hoes! Time to get serious!", growled the blonde as both her and Stocking's halos appeared. Once they got close enough to Sonic, the crowd as well as Tails, Knuckles, and even Brief were watching what was about to happen.

Scanty and Kneesocks' demon tails started glowing red and appearing as they leaped high into the air as well. "Very well, we'll start playing for REAL now!", sneered Scanty as both her and her sister were within spiking range of Sonic; as well as Panty and Stocking were.

"So it's down to this huh…?", said Knuckles while paying close attention to the game.

"This is the deciding point…I'm a little scared.", said Tails in worry.

"_(C'mon girls! I'm counting on you to win this! YOU CAN DO IT!)_" Panty and Scanty were within inches length of the ball as it kept on spinning, however the blonde reacted first after getting a little lift from Stocking's head. (Though not happy about it.)

"Time to smack you hookers down Anarchy Style!", sneered the blonde, "REPENT BITCHES!" Panty slammed the spinning Sonic with as much divine force as she could, causing the hedgehog to spin a heart-shaped crater into the ground on the demon's side of the field. The crowd went crazy as they chanted Panty and Stocking's names as the game was now over, and the angels have now won.

"THEY DID IT! WAY TO GO SONIC!", Tails shouted with glee along with the crowd.

"Hmph…so he managed to pull it off. Good for him…", replied Knuckles with a small smile on his face. Sonic back flipped his way towards the angels as he landed right in front of them.

"HA! What did I tell ya?!", he boasted as the girls hugged and kissed him all over.

"Whoohoo! Sonic you're the best!", shouted Stocking with glee.

"I ain't think it would work at first but DAMN you're good!", smirked Panty. Both Scanty and Kneesocks had poker faces on as they just realized what just happened to them…

"Did we just lose…to them…?", stammered the older Akuma.

"Crumb cakes…", replied her sister.

"A'ight! So which one of ya wants to get butt-ass naked first?!", grinned the blonde as she pointed at the demon sisters.

"You're fans are ready to make-it-rain up in here!", smirked Stocking.

"I feel sorry for you two…oh well.", shrugged Sonic as he had a small smirk on his lips. Both of the demon sisters couldn't believe they lost not just to the angels, but Sonic the Hedgehog as well. The crowd (mostly male) was chanting for Scanty and Kneesocks to get naked, as much as they HATED this they proceeded to do so. However being that their demon commanders they don't always play fair; even when it comes to losing…

"GOTCHA!", they both shouted as they threw a bottle of purple liquid into the air as Scanty shot them. The liquid spilled into the water of the beach as it bubbled for a few moments, suddenly something arose from the water as it looked to be a giant ghost squid. It was then followed by a ghost hammerhead as well as a great white.

"_**Run for your lives!**_", yelled Brief on the microphone as the crowd of people started clearing the beach in a massive panic. Sonic activated his ring as his aura and halo appeared, he turned his attention to the demon sisters as they were already in their SUV limo at the time.

"Oh well, I guess if you can't beat em'…then let the ghosts eat em' instead.", smirked Kneesocks while her sister chuckled with glee.

"You three have fun now! Smooches!", waved Scanty as she and her sister disappeared with Fastener down into the depths of the water.

"YOU CHEATIN' BITCHES!", Sonic, Panty, and Stocking yelled in unison. Suddenly the tentacles of the ghost squid got ahold of the girls as Brief was running toward it trying to save Panty. Tails and Knuckles had their share of the ghosts as the echidna swung some punches at the bouncing hammerhead's snout, while the fox was running away from some ghost crabs that were chasing him.

"Sonic! Help me!", wined the fox as the blue angelic-powered hedgehog rushed to his buddy's side. He knocked the crabs away with his Spin-Dash while Panty kept shooting at the squid ghost's tentacles that was holding her.

"GET. THE. FOCK. OFF! Stockin' what da fock are you doin'?!", she growled. Only to find the Goth being squeezed to death by the other tentacle of the squid while having a pleasurable look on her face. Brief was running around with a seaweed ghost on his face until Sonic sped over to try and peel him off. He managed to do so as he spin kicked it sky high, however there was a large shadow that was casted over where he was standing.

"Guh?! Sonic that's…!" Brief stopped in mid-sentence as he and Sonic knew what the shadow was…

"A SPERM WHALE?!", stammered the hedgehog as his eyes were widened at what was about to come down on him. Brief got the hell away from Sonic as the whale came down on the blue speed demon, however the whale's started flashing as a beam of light shot its way through its back. The whale exploded as Sonic landed on one knee while still having his aura and halo active.

Knuckles was still fighting some more ghost sharks that were coming his way. "You wanna piece of me?! Well COME N' GET IT!", he shouted as he socked the snout of another ghost that looked like a tiger shark. Tails just sat there as a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead, as he watched Sonic and the others fight against the swarm of ghosts the demon sisters left behind. He turns around to the readers as he has a nervous smile on his face.

"I know…", he tells them, "This isn't the ending I was hoping for either…"

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: Well that finishes up the beach episode/chapter of the story, can you imagine Knuckles beating the crap out of a shark? A great white even? Anyway the next episode is gonna have some Sonic & Stocking romance, as the Goth tries to tell him how she really feels about him.**

**There's gonna be **Lemon** in there so I'm giving you guys heads-up to what's coming. Plus even though this fanfic will have 16 episodes/chapters total, the 17****th**** episode/chapter IS a grand mystery…**

**Check back with you guys later!**


	12. Ep 12: To love a Hedgehog!

It's a cold and snowy night as we take our attention to the bedroom of one Stocking Anarchy. She's looking outside her bedroom window as she's watching the little snowflakes fall to the ground. The girl fiddles with her hands as she lets out a small sigh.

"I wonder if he's noticed yet…?", she said to herself as she watches more flakes flutter near her bedroom window. A few minutes later the sound of her door creaking open was heard, as a figure stepped into her room. The Goth turned around slowly as a blush appeared on her face as well as a hopeful expression.

"Hey…", she said in a soft tone, "Glad you could make it…there's something…I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now…"

"That's funny…", replied the figure in a soft tone, "Because…there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time as well…"

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 12:** To love a Hedgehog!

A massive earthworm ghost was eating the roofs of buildings while many of the city residents started panicking and fleeing for their lives. The police showed up onto the scene as she fired off rounds and rounds of bullets at the ghostly critter, but to no avail.

The worm then opened its huge mouth to reveal several rows of teeth, as it came down on some of the police cars as it slurped them up. The cops then started running for their lives as the earthworm ghost was now after them.

Suddenly a streak of blue light smacked the back of the worm's head as it growled in pain from the impact. A figure was seen spinning backwards in midair before landing on the ground with one knee. "Heh! Guess that got your attention didn't it…?!", smirked the figure who happened to be none other than Sonic; the 'Angelic-Powered' Hedgehog. With his halo and angel aura active the worm turned around and saw him standing before it, the beast let off a loud roar before it lunged itself at the speedy blue hedgehog.

Sonic dashed out of the way as the worm crashed down on the street; causing a few cars to tilt over afterwards. He then put his index finger and thumb in his mouth as he let out a loud whistle.

"_Piiiiiiiiiiiii!_"

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

The Anarchy sisters suddenly appeared as they transformed their garments to their respective weapons. "It's Go Time ladies!", smirked the hedgehog as he leaped into the air while spinning into a ball. He stunned the ghost worm by smacking into its head again while Panty had Backlace with her and shot at it a few times. After leaving wide bullet holes in its head and body, Stocking readied her blade as she made a downward slash followed by a few parries all over the worms body.

Afterwards…

_****BOOOM!****_

The ghost worm exploded into billions of pieces as it was never seen again. The bell from the church had started ringing as the debris from the worm have ascended into Heaven. The blonde held out her hand as she caught two heaven coins for the day, her sour look came over her face as usual…

"Cheeeep.", groaned the girl.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about worm shit everywhere…", shrugged Stocking.

"This is waaay too easy, ain't there anything tougher around here nowadays?", said Sonic with a sheepish expression. The trio made their way back to See Through as it was parked on the far side of the street, where the worm couldn't get to it. They all jumped in, drove off, and that was the end of that.

_**~ Later that night ~**_

Garterbelt invited Brief over for dinner as he sat at the table with Sonic and the girls, so far the only topics of interest were the ones that the group went through today.

"…So that's pretty much how my day went you guys. Anyway, how has your day been going and all that?", Brief asked the hedgehog and the girls.

"Same old shit. We killed another fockin' ghost today and got a lame-ass payout from it, if that's what you wanna know…", shooed Panty.

"I'm surprised you didn't tagalong with us like you always do. What's up, you and Garter diddling each other now?", Stocking said while hiding a smirk.

"No way! That's not it at all!", stammered the boy as the afro preacher his a sly smirk across his face.

"Hey Sonic! How's your power holdin' up?", Garter asked the hedgehog.

"So far it's doing pretty good. I'm much stronger now than I was when I first got it…", he replied.

"Y'know I kinda noticed that too. Remember that time you fought that ghost wolf and saved our asses?", said Panty. Sonic pondered a bit as that flashback came to his mind.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_The ghost wolf and girl were terrified that the little girl jumped off the shoulders of the wolf, and tried to stop Sonic in a last ditch effort to save their skins. "__**NOOO! I won't LET YOOUU!**__", she growled as she went directly for the hedgehog._

"_In the name of Panty and Stocking Anarchy…" Sonic trailed off as he saw the ghost lunge at him in fury. He swung a spinning roundhouse kick and smacked the ghost back while slamming into the wolf ghost himself. He pointed his fingers at the duo as a smirk appeared on his face._

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKERS!"**_

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"Huh…my memory's still fuzzy about that but yeah, I think I know what you're talking about.", replied Sonic. (Unknown to him, Stocking was hiding a blush at the time…)

"Well since we're reminiscin' on a few things, you two have been tellin' me that Sonic kicked those demon sisters' asses during dat ghost factory incident.", stated Garter.

"WHAT?! Sonic actually beat them?!", shouted Brief in shock.

"Ha! You should've seen it geek wad. Blue delivered their ass on a platter and sent em' packin'! It was fockin' hilarious!", laughed the blonde.

"Yeah don't remind me…", muttered the hedgehog as he flashed back to that incident.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_Too slow!", sneered Sonic as he launched two fingers into her abdomen and blew her backwards with a shockwave. Both Scanty and Kneesocks got up as they went for the hedgehog again. Kneesocks swung her scythes at the hedgehog in criss cross fashion as he dodged every slash, he managed to kick one of the blades out of her hand while using a palm-strike against her stomach; knocking her down again. He turned around and saw Scanty as she used the barrel of her gun to try and knock Sonic out, the hedgehog defended against her strikes as he kicked her away._

"_He's stronger than I thought…", growled Kneesocks as she spun her scythe at high speed before pointing it at Sonic. He had an evil smirk on his face as he gave her the 'Bring it on!' gesture before she charged at him and launched a series of slashes._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

"That's so cool!", said Brief in excitement, "I bet your powers are much stronger now that you defeated them right?"

"You bet.", Sonic answered.

"Well, I'm starting to get a little exhausted so I'm gonna clean up. Lock dat door when you leave a'ight Brief?", said Garterbelt as he took up the plates from the table. The geek nodded as Sonic helped him towards the door while Panty and Stocking made their exit out of the dining room as well.

"T-Thanks for inviting me over for dinner you guys! It was rather lovely.", said the boy.

"Yeah, yeah, now scram. I gotta man comin' here in 30 minutes and I don't want him to catch Geekitis…", groaned the blonde.

"We'll catch you at school in the mornin' ok bud?", waved Sonic.

"Sure! I'll see you guys later!", waved Brief as he made his way out the door as Panty slammed it shut. "Good riddance…", she muttered, "I didn't think his nerdy ass would never leave…"

"Heh, if I didn't know any better I think you two like each other.", smirked Sonic.

"Says the guy I gave 'blue balls' to.", smirked the blonde causing the hedgehog to flinch.

"DAMMIT PANTY!"

_**~ Later that same evening ~**_

Stocking was in her bedroom while fiddling around with her bone kitten, as she sat in front of her mirror pondering about something. She couldn't understand why she blushed when Panty mentioned about the ghost wolf fiasco, or even why she hid a small blush when she walked by Sonic on the way upstairs. After a few minutes of staring at the mirror she realized something…

She was in love.

She wished she could've saw it coming sooner, however the way she blushed the first day she met him had to tell her something. She couldn't understand it nor how it even happened. Could it have been the way he held her after catching her from falling during that fight? Her blush deepened as she thought about it some more.

"Sonic…", she whispered as she held her bone kitten closer to her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as she went to put the stuffed kitten down on her dresser. She reluctantly opened the door as she was hoping it wasn't her sister asking her for whipped cream again. However the person she saw was the one she whispered.

"Sonic!", she said as if he startled her.

"Oh, hey Stocking. Sorry if I startled you there…", said the hedgehog.

"It's okay.", she smiled, "S-So what's up?"

"You took off in a hurry upstairs after you passed me so quickly. So I came up here to see if you were feeling alright and everything.", Sonic replied with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh, me? I'm okay. I just had to go pee really bad, that's all.", shooed the Goth. Sonic looked away for a moment as a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Well, uh…as long as everything's okay.", the hedgehog said with a sigh.

"Yep. Everything's fine with Stocking Anarchy! So I'll see ya in the morning k?", smiled the girl as she waved to Sonic before closing the door. He stood at her bedroom door with slight confusion etched across his face, but then it turned into a little bit of worry.

"_(I hope she'll be okay…)_", thought Sonic as he left her door, "_(If there's something bothering her, she should tell us about it…)_"

The next day Sonic was taking a quick shower as he didn't know what mission Garterbelt would have him and the girls completing. After slipping on his angelic ring as well as his shoes and gloves he made his way downstairs. "_(I wonder how Stocking's feeling today…? It kinda freaked me out the way she was behaving the other night…)_" The blue hedgehog made it to the chapel as the afro preacher was reading his bible again, as for the girls they were already sitting on the couch in front of the pulpit at the time he arrived…

"Good morning you three.", he said in his usual tone, "There won't be any special missions today so, ya'll got the day off." The girls were excited as they fist bumped for joy.

"YES!", they both shouted as Sonic shrugged. "_(Shooot. I was really hoping to show off today, oh well…)_"

"Hey Sonic! Since we're off ya wanna do something with us?", asked Panty with a little grin.

"As long as it doesn't involve you riding me like a horse I'm in.", sweat dropped the hedgehog while relaxing his arms behind his head.

"We could all got to the park.", Stocking suggested.

"Nah, been there done that.", shooed the blonde.

"Well we could all go to the arcade down the street from here. They just installed that new dancing game down there that you've been itching to try.", said Sonic in his usual hip tone.

"Sweet! C'mon Stockin', let's go!", said Panty as she made her way out the door. Sonic and the Goth followed behind her as they waved to Garter for the day, however she still had the thought of her being in love with Sonic in the back of her mind.

"_(I know he was concerned about me last night…still…I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this from him…)_" The trio jumped into See Through as the blonde started the car, after hitting the gas they made their way down to where the arcade was.

_**~ The Arcade ~**_

There were many gamers playing all the hottest games that were available. Panty looked around the store and found the game that she wanted to play, Sonic and Stocking watched her as the blonde slipped in a few coins and pressed the button. Arrows popped up in four different directions as the girl was dancing off of "_**Fly Away**_", surprisingly…she sucked at it.

"Wrong foot Panty!", shouted her sister as Sonic watched the "Boos" and Bads" appear over the screen.

"Shut up! I'm concentrating!", growled the blonde as she was looking for the arrows that were lit up. She managed to catch up midway through the song.

"_**I thought we'd be…together again. Yooou're-"**_

"_**Using me…for you're on gain…"**_

"_**And now I'll ne-ver feel. The. Same!"**_

"_**Fly away now! Fly away now! Fly awaaaaay!"**_

As soon as the song came to its end, Panty only racked up a total of less than 10,000 points thanks to her mess-ups. "Girl, you suck.", snickered Stocking as the blonde looked like she was about to kick the crap out of the machine.

"DAMMIT! WHY THE FOCKIN' HELL DO THEY HAVE TO MAKE THIS GAME SO FOCKIN' HARD?!", she yelled. Panty banged her head on the front of the machine a few times until she had a large red knot on her forehead, thus passing out afterwards. After carrying the blonde to a nearby chair, Sonic and Stocking thought that they should try their luck at the machine.

"Hey Stocking, wanna try this dancing game with me?", he asked. The Goth blushed again as the thought of her being in love with Sonic came about. However she tried to shake it off and enjoy a good time with him on this game.

"Sure Sonic! Let's play!", was her response as she picked out a few coins and put them in the machine. Both her and the hedgehog got on the dancing pad as they both pressed the start button, the "_**Fly Away**_" song came on again as they waited for the arrows to show up. Once they did both Sonic and Stocking started dancing directly to the beat of the music.

Both of them were doing quite well as the "Awesomes" and "Terrifics" appeared on their halves of the screen. They were even starting to draw attention from all over the arcade as people were starting to cheer them both on.

"_**I thought we'd be…together again. Yooou're-"**_

"_**Using me…for you're on gain…"**_

"_**And now I'll ne-ver feel. The. Same!"**_

"_**Fly away now! Fly away now! Fly awaaaaay!"**_

Sonic got extra special by throwing some breakdance moves while playing on his side, Stocking was blushing with excitement while she kept up with the music as well. After some fancy foot work from the both of them; Sonic and Stocking racked up a grand total of 17,500,000 points, thus putting them in the top ten players portion of the game.

The crowd clapped loudly as they chanted the names of both Sonic and Stocking, the hedgehog hugged the Goth in excitement as her blush went into overdrive. "_(Hug me tighter…hug me tighter!)_", she was screaming loudly in her mind as the crowd continued to cheer for them. In the mitts of the excitement Panty woke up after bumping her head to see what was going on…

"Huh?...What the heck is…?" The blonde trailed off as she saw Sonic and Stocking getting carried off by the crowd of gamers that were excited about them winning. Lucky for her, there was a rather attractive man sitting next to her at the time. (So we know how that ended…)

It was around sunset as the trio were on their way home from having their free day off. Panty had to sit in the back seat because she kept slipping in and out of consciousness after clonking her head on the front part of the game…

"Fooock…I got sucha hangover man…", groaned the blonde.

"I'm sure you do after all that. Anymore times and you'd have amnesia by now.", snickered Stocking.

"Despite that, I think we all had a great time on our day off don't cha think?", smiled Sonic as she shrugged his shoulders.

"No kiddin'! Plus I had no idea you knew how to dance Sonic!", the Goth said in a happy tone.

"Me? Are ya kiddin'? You busted a few moves yourself lil' miss go-getter!", smirked the hedgehog causing Stocking to blush at his compliment.

"Aww c'mon…", she shooed her hand in bashfulness, "_(Did he really think I was that good?)_" See Through and the trio made their way to the front of the church as Stocking parked the car, she and her helped carry Panty to her room as she was still out cold from the bump on her head. Garter looked up from his book as he saw Sonic and Stocking carry the blonde up to her room, then saw the bump on her head as he raised a brow…

"And what the hell happened to her?", he said while scratching his afro.

"Partying again…", muttered Stocking even though that's not what really happened. Garter shrugged his shoulders as the hedgehog helped her carry Panty upstairs to her room, once they finally made it to the blonde's bedroom they laid her down gently as they pulled the sheets over her bed.

"Will she be okay?", asked Sonic in concern.

"She'll be fine. She's taken hits way harder than this…", Stocking replied. A few minutes after the two left her room and closed the door, Panty started flapping her arms while making a "Choo-Choo" sound.

She was delirious…

_**~ Later on that night ~**_

It was snowing lightly outside as Sonic and Stocking were sitting in her room on the bed, the two of them were quiet for a moment until the blue hedgehog decided to break the silence. "Hey Stocking?", he said as the Goth blushed once again before responding.

"Y-Yes?", she replied timidly. Sonic took a deep breath as he let off a sigh before speaking again.

"Ever since last night…I've noticed that you've been blushing a lot lately." He paused for a moment as he looked at the girl. "Is there something wrong?", he asked in a soft tone. Stocking shivered a bit as she thought back to the time she blushed during the wolf incident, and even today after they won the dancing game. She knew in her mind that she would have to confess to the one she fell in love with eventually, but she never thought it would be this soon.

"Well…I…" She choked on her words as she buried her face in her gothic Lolita outfit, her blush glowing brightly than before. Sonic was really concerned as he moved closer to Stocking and placed his hand softly on her forehead, as she let out a small gasp. "Do you have a fever or something?", the hedgehog asked kindly.

The girl shook her head slowly as Sonic was trying to figure out what has her feeling like this. His fingers made her way to her neck as Stocking let off a small moan. "Is your throat sore?", the hedgehog asked softly. The girl shook her head as her blush went down her whole body, she started sweating just a little bit on her forehead after Sonic took his fingers off her neck.

"I wanna help you sweetheart…but you gotta tell me what's wrong. If there's something that's bothering you then you can talk to me about it, don't worry Stocking…you can tell me anything." The Goth looked up from her outfit as she shifted her eyes slowly to the blue hedgehog in front of her. As her face was still blushing she swallowed some saliva as she took a deep breath…

"Sonic?"

"Yes?", the hedgehog replied.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone…but don't know how to tell them?", she asked. Sonic scratched his head while blushing as he was trying to figure out how he was going to answer that question.

"Well that's…a…pretty loaded question. But…" Sonic trailed off as Stocking was looking at him with a saddened face but still blushing, suddenly the ring on his finger blinked slowly as if it was trying to tell him something.

"_Love…_", the voice said quietly as Sonic was the only one who heard it.

"Love?", he said in question as the Goth slowly nodded her head. The hedgehog pondered for a second or two before something clicked in his mind, as it didn't take long for him to put two and two together. "Stocking…you're…in love?", he asked the girl.

"Y-Yes…I am…", she replied before blushing again. Her heart was pounding faster and faster as she tried to fight her emotions but was losing the battle. Now that Sonic knew Stocking was in love, he had to figure out who she was in love with. The hedgehog looked into her teal blue eyes as she started blushing rapidly the minute she looked into his jade green Brief-like eyes.

"Stocking…who are you…in love with…?", the hedgehog asked her. The Goth really tried to hide her blush but couldn't control her urges anymore, she scooted closer to Sonic as both of their lips were within inches of each other. She was blushing like crazy as her fingers forcibly made their way to Sonic's face, it was then at that very moment that he found out who she was in love with…

"_(Why can't I stop blushing?! I can't control my hands! I…I…)_" Pretty soon Sonic started blushing as well, as he and the girl were now closer than ever. Her weight began to push down slowly on his body as she slowly ended up on top of the blue hedgehog. "St-Stocking I…Wha…", stammered Sonic as he looked into the blushing Goth's face. He didn't know what came over her as her emotions have fully taken over, however he finally understood just what was making her blush this whole time.

"You're…in love with me…", he said calmly though he was blushing just as much as she was.

"Yes…I love you…I really do…", Stocking finally gasped out. Sonic's eyes widened as her thighs were spread on top of his waist and rubbing against his, a drop of sweat appeared as he was starting to get an arousal…

"_(Oh no…the __****Lemon** **__is coming!)_", he shouted loudly in his mind.

_**~ "CHOCOLAT" plays in the background ~**_

Stocking wrapped her arms around the hedgehog as her lips pressed against his so suddenly, he wanted to back away at first but his emotions wouldn't let him. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist as the two started kissing each other. The kiss turned passionate as her halo started to appear over her head; it was at this very moment that Sonic had taken an Angel's Kiss.

It wasn't like an ordinary human's kiss, no. It was pure…it was passionate…it…was true love. "Touch me…", moaned the Goth as Sonic's fingers found their way over the girl's body. He suddenly started kissing on her neck as she let off a soft moan, she in turn rubbed her fingers sensually over his neck as she kissed it while he let off a soft moan.

"You like that huh…?", asked Stocking in a soft and sexual tone.

"Yesss…I do…", the hedgehog softly replied. Stocking was on top of him as she slowly removed her gothic outfit, leaving nothing else but her stripped stockings as well as bra and panties. She passionately kissed the hedgehog again as his fingers slowly made their way up her spine. Stocking started kissing the hedgehog all the way to his navel before looking up at his arousal…

"_(Yeah…he's ready…)_", she thought to herself as a small smirk came over her face. "_(Gonna diddle him now…)_" The hedgehog started moaning softly as Stocking was now feeling his arousal. "S-S-S-St-Stock…ing…!", he stammered while having a blush on his face. His hands found their way to her hips as he slowly slipped off her panties, at the same time she was unhooking her own bra. She then wrapped her bed sheets around her and the hedgehog as the blushing between the both of them, got brighter and brighter.

"I…love you…Stocking…", moaned Sonic as the girl rubbed his neck again while kissing him passionately all over the other side of his neck.

"I love you too…", she replied as she started moving herself up and down on his arousal. The pleasure Sonic was feeling was nothing like he ever felt before, the love that Stocking was making to him was heavenly and passionate. She looked at him while still moving on his arousal as a blissful smile came over her face.

"Faster?", she asked with a small smirk.

"F-Faster…", he replied with a moan. The Goth moved up and down on him a little faster as he gasped with each stroke she was giving him. This pleasure was different than just regular love making; it was the kind of love making that you save for the one you plan to marry. After a few more strokes Sonic grasped Stocking's hips as the two flipped over. "_(Holy shit! He's really into this…)_", she thought as Sonic went in and out of her womanhood as much as he could. There were loud moans coming from the both of them as Sonic started to feel something for the very first time, he gasped again as he felt like his body was…going to climax.

"Stooooocking…", he moaned loudly as he was reaching his end. The Goth was coming close to her end as he held on to the hedgehog while he went in and out of her again. "I love youuuu…", Sonic moaned again as he felt the pressure on his arousal building up.

"Guh!...Ah…I love you…tooooo…", Stocking replied as she was nearing her end as well. Pretty soon the moans turned to loud screams of pleasure as the two both climaxed at the same time. Sonic collapsed on Stocking as the two were breathing heavily while still covered in the sheets. The two glanced at one another as small smiles appeared on both of their faces.

They diddled each other.

And they liked it.

"St-Stocking…", he said with a soft moan, "That was…"

"Lovely…I know…", she replied, finishing his sentence for him. The two lay next to each other on the bed as they had blissful smiles on their faces, they even laughed a bit before they drifted their eyes from each other…as they slowly went to sleep.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, there was a small cup placed at the bottom of the door as a little wire lead itself to the bedroom of the older Anarchy sister. She sat up in her bed as she listened in on Sonic and Stocking's love making…the whole time. The blonde closed her eyes as a small mischievous smirk came over her face.

"I'm sooo gonna wail on her ass tomorrow…", she snickered as she threw the cup away and picked up one of her porno mags to read. "_(Still…at least he knows what he wants…)_"

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: There it is! The Sonic & Stocking **Lemon** I told you about. I wonder where the two will go from here now that she's diddled the hedgehog…?**

_**(Stocking): "YESSSS! I finally diddled Sonic! WHOOHOO!"**_

_**(Sonic): "…No comment."**_

**Well, at least someone's happy. Anyway there's more **_**SPSG **_**to come, so check back later and see what happens from here on out!**


	13. Ep 13: Roomies and Friends!

**A.N: There's only three episodes/chapters left before the destined battle between Sonic and Corset! Will Sonic's new found angelic power be enough to stop the tyrannical madman?! You'll have to wait and see…**

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 13:** Roomies and Friends (Nothing to Room…Again)!

It's Saturday morning as we turn our attention towards the living quarters of Daten City's favorite angelic pair, and speedy blue hedgehog. The Anarchy sisters are stretched out on the couch while Panty flips through some channels, while trying to find something good to watch on TV. So far there was nothing of interest until she turned to the Playboy channel (which she faved on her cable settings), and left it there.

Stocking was eating a bag of chips at the time as Panty glanced at the girl while hiding a smirk. She snickered at little as the Goth caught some of it as she looked at her while raising a brow.

"What?", asked the girl in a blunt manner.

"Oh nothing…", replied the blonde as she hid her smirk while resting on her arms. As a sex scene from the channel came on the blonde turned to Stocking while having a stupid grin on her face. "Speaking of getting laid…how was it?", she asked the Goth as she almost jumped off the couch.

"H-How was what?!", Stocking said defensively.

"Aw don't be such a prick, you know what I mean. You act like you've got a dirty little secret…", the blonde replied with that same grin. Stocking was not one to lie to her sister; but she and Sonic swore (after they made love) that they would keep what happened in her room, confidential. However she also underestimated how worrisome her sister can be, especially if you have a dirty little secret like this.

"Ugh…I had a man in my room that night, okay?!", groaned the Goth.

"For realz?! Girl, you gotta tell me!", said Panty anxiously.

"All we did was just make out, I didn't want him to think I was a slut. He was totally into me though…", shrugged Stocking.

"Are you fockin' kidding me?! You're the true definition of lame sister…", replied the blonde as if teasing the Goth for not getting some.

"If by 'lame' not being a big ass whore. Why you all up on me like that?! Damn…", groaned the Goth.

"Aww don't get all pissy, I was just wondering…", smiled Panty, "Your sex life kinda sucks…"

"I regret not letting him touch it if that'll make you feel any better.", Stocking replied.

"It will…", the blonde simply said. About ten minutes go by as Panty looked at her sister with one eye open, she said nothing happened with the man she was with but she knew that was a lie. "So Stocking?", the blonde said while hiding another smirk.

"What is it now whore…?!", groaned the Goth.

"I haven't been seeing Sonic sleeping in his bed downstairs for a couple nights…I wonder why that is…?", she pondered while keeping an eye on her sister. A tick mark came on Stocking's forehead as she started snacking on her chips a tad faster than usual…

"How the hell should I know…?!", she muttered, "He does what he wants."

"I suppose that's true. But, last night was the third night his bed hasn't been slept in…", Panty replied while winking at her sister.

"So?", shrugged Stocking.

"Soooo…did you two fock each other?", asked the blonde with a stupid grin. Stocking's eyes shot wide open as she quickly turned to her sister.

"WHAT?! NO!", she stammered while sweating a little, "What would give you that idea…?!"

"Think about it chika; his bed was still the same way it was a couple nights ago, plus I heard moaning and focking going on in your bedroom. So either you diddled him or didn't, that's all I wanna know…", said Panty. Stocking shuttered for a moment but gave her sister an answer.

"No. We did.", she plainly said. Panty knew she was lying but left it alone for a while, suddenly both her and Stocking's stomach's started growling.

"This is taking for fockin' ever. What time is it…?!", groaned the Goth.

"Don't you have a watch?", shrugged Panty as Stocking looked at her watch.

"What the hell?! We've been up here for 5 HODDAMN HOURS?!", growled the girl.

"I bet dat afro douchebag is tryin' to starve us to death. DUDE! GARTER! HURRY DA FOCK UP WILL YA?!", yelled the blonde.

"If we die up here we're gonna sue you!", added Stocking. Suddenly the downstairs opened as the girls heard the afro preacher's voice. "PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE! SHUT DA FOCK UP, BITCHES!", he growled as he slammed the door shut. They slumped back on the couch as they let off a groan.

"Ugh! This is total bullshit! I suppose we're gonna have to wait for that slow ass dick wad to start makin' us lunch.", growled Panty.

"He was all up in the kitchen yesterday and what did he have installed while we were at da club? A FOCKING DOOR! That's so tacky…", replied Stocking while taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah, and after that he put up a shitty lil' note that said 'No Angels Allowed'.", said the blonde.

"Yep. I think he's finally lost it…", the Goth said nonchalantly.

"Girl, whatever! He never had it to start with!", sneered Panty. Suddenly the sound of the kitchen door opened as both Panty and Stocking perked up because they thought the food was done. Turns out it was only Chuck as he brought up a big helping of his favorite dish before dancing around for a bit. The girls looked at him blankly as he chowed down on his meal for the day, before Panty threw something at him while getting pissed even more…

"MOTHERFOCKER I'M HUNGRY!", she growled as she looked at her sister's chips, "Hey! Gimmie some of those!"

"I don't have to give you shit. Ugh, look just don't break open the bag like before…", muttered Stocking.

"So, you don't mind if I do THIS?!" Panty shoved her hand in her sister's chips but ended up getting her hand stuck in the bag, she tried to pull away but couldn't. She pulled as hard as she could while Chuck was eating away at his tasty bowl of whatever it was that he was eating.

"They should really warn you about this possibility on the damn box.", groaned the blonde.

"So, sue em'. Now get your digits outta my food.", Stocking replied. Panty told the Goth to hold onto the bag while she pulled as hard as she could, her face was red as she was struggling to do so. She finally managed to pry herself from the bag of chips but ended up flying out the window as a result.

"OMGGGGGG~!"

After a loud crash was heard Chuck started rolling all over the ground in laughter, while Stocking turned the channel to another station. Suddenly the sound of an elevator was heard as the Goth got up from the couch to see who it was. She started giggling as she brought the person back to the couch who happened to be the angelic hedgehog himself.

"Hey Stocking, what's up?", asked Sonic in his usual tone.

"Hey yooou. Good thing you're finally here, cuz' Panty almost blew the whistle on what we did the other night.", said the Goth.

"Say wha?! How does she know about our lil' sexual encounter…?!", the hedgehog said in surprise.

"She's sneaky when it comes to stuff like this. I'm glad she didn't hound you about it but I gotta feeling she will pretty soon…", Stocking replied with a shrug.

"Wow…she's a nosy one huh…?", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Yep. Quite the nosy little bitch, but she's still my sister…", the Goth simply said. Suddenly a commercial came on for the Daten City Bakery as it was having a half-off sale on various things that Stocking liked. She quickly dialed the number as she placed her order, afterwards she told the people of the store to send it to the church like always.

"_(How the heck does she put all that away and still stay thin?!)_", wondered the hedgehog in disbelief. Pretty soon both he and Stocking heard the sound of the elevator as her eyes widened. "Sonic! Hide! Fast!", she stammered. The hedgehog didn't ask questions but dove behind the couch so Panty wouldn't see him, pretty soon the blonde walked back in while carrying some kind of pole with her.

"Dude! Check it! I figured out a way that we can get back into Heaven!", she said happily.

"What? Why?", asked the Goth.

"Picture this! This ball represents the earth and this whole room is all of outer space!", the blonde rambled on. "First thing's first we'll get this big ass pole like it's really fockin' long, right? Then stick that shit onto the earth like so…"

"Oookay, then what…?", asked Stocking as she was holding a basketball while Panty stuck the pole on top. The blonde explains the situation to the Goth as she ends it with "So you keep on crawling higher and higher until…guess what?"

"…What?", Stocking asked.

"C'mom! You gotta guess!", replied the blonde in an anxious tone, "Anytime this year would be nice!"

"Whaaa…?"

"DON'T BE A BITCH! IF YOU KEEP ON CLIMBING HIGHER WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GO?!", growled Panty.

"…The top of the pole.", Stocking said blankly.

"No! That's not it! The earth is here and the rest of the room is space, the cosmos even! All we gotta do is plant a pole on the ground and just walk all the way up! Simple right?", asked the blonde.

"_(There's no way you'll pull that off…not unless you get a pole that's about the size of Texas!)_", Sonic thought to himself while hiding behind the couch.

"Well I understand that, but you'd be forgetting about air and oxygen though…", replied Stocking.

"QUIT BEING AN IDIOT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE! Think! If we make a big enough pole in the ground we can crawl all the way back to Heaven no prob! Sound's smart now that you think about it right?!", said Panty in excitement.

"…Why the hell do you wanna go back to Heaven so bad…?", asked the Goth with a bored expression. Panty dropped the pole and basketball as she folded her arms.

"So what are you saying, you don't wanna go back?", she asked.

"Well there's some really good process sugar down here that's cheap, plus you think some of the guys are pretty fockable so it's kinda whatever…", shooed the Goth.

"Heh, to tell ya the truth chika…most of the guys I came across other than Sonic ain't made me cum much at all…", muttered the blonde with her head hung low. The hedgehog behind the couch shuttered as he flashed back to that day. Panty tells the story to Stocking about a guy she met at the nightclub the other night who happened to have a small mental problem, she eventually had sex with him as she ended the story like that.

"Wow, so that's how your night turned out?", asked Sonic as he popped up from behind the couch; scaring the crap out of Panty while Stocking laughed.

"JESUS! You scared the shit outta me!", stammered the blonde while she was trying to calm down.

"Heh, serves you right for eavesdropping on Stocking like that…", replied the hedgehog while hiding a small smirk.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?", asked Panty with a smirk while Stocking was waving the "cut it" sign by her neck. Realization smacked Sonic across the face as he realized what he just said.

"Erk! Forget I said that.", he said nervously while Stocking waved a sigh of relief; only for the blonde to get even more curious…

"What…? Did I sneak up on you two while you were slow fockin' each other?", smirked Panty. Both Sonic and Stocking looked away in a blush while sweat dropping at the same time. "Wha? I really have no clue what you could be implying on…", the blue hedgehog simply said.

"Ditto.", added Stocking.

"C'mon chika, quit beatin' around the fockin' bush. You know you wanted to lick his cream cheese didn't cha?", grinned the blonde while all in her sister's face.

"Whore, don't make me punch you!", growled the Goth. Suddenly both her, Panty, and Chuck's stomach started growling again; that's when the Goth suddenly started to get a bit emo and depressed. "Hoddammit…I'm too hungry to yell! When I get like this I feel ill!", she wined.

"Damn, makes me cuss like a fockin' sailor…", groaned Panty.

"I hate to burst your bubble girls but Garter said it'd be another four hours until you two can eat anything.", Sonic said with a slight tint of worry in his voice.

"I'm turning emo…I need to eat NOW!", growled Stocking as she stuffed the whole bag of chips in her mouth from before.

"Geez girl, you've been eating this whole time.", shrugged the blonde.

"I'm eating like this because my bloodsugar's really hungrier! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I'm about to jump out da damn window and start writing poetry!", growled the Goth as if she was hyperventilating.

"Hey don't get hot with me! Your bloodsugar's probably focked because you've been eating sugar all the damn time. So why don't cha take some responsibility before you gotta write a poem about losing a foot.", explained Panty.

"I hate to admit it but she's gotta point sweetheart.", added Sonic.

"See? Even Sonic agrees with me.", said the blonde.

"The only way I'll lose a foot is if it's UP YOUR ASS! Now why don't cha go take that crap to someone who need it! Seriously, go dry fock something! I'M TOO HUNGRY TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT!", growled Stocking as she ate the chips even faster.

"Wow, that's harsh…", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Well I never thought I'd say this but I'M TOO HUNGRY TO DRY FOCK ANYTHING! I'D TAKE A COOKED WEINER OVER A REAL ONE RIGHT NOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS FOR ME?!", yelled the blonde before sighing in defeat. "Screw this, let's go get food…", she said dryly.

"NO WAY! I DON'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO DO SQUAT!", growled Stocking.

"SEE?! THAT'S THE DIABETES TALKING!", the blonde shot back in the same tone. Suddenly their stomachs were growling once again; but this time it was much louder than before. The Goth slammed the bag on the table as she got up and grabbed the pole that Panty brought. She made her way down to the kitchen as she was ready to cuss up a storm…

"HOLY MARY MOTHERFOCKER OF SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO HODDAMN LONG?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" The only response the Goth got was her being smacked in the forehead with the pole she brought downstairs. "WELL FOCK YOU VERY MUCH!", she hollered while Panty was searching through some coupons for various takeout places.

"Hey! I got an idea. Why don't you guys call out for something and I'll run down and get it while you guys wait for Garter.", Sonic suggested.

"Sounds like a plan blue! I'll call these pizza guys up while you head down there and get it.", smirked the blonde while she started dialing the number. Panty gave Sonic the coupon to use as he dashed out the room, around the same time Chuck came back with another big bowl of his food. After dancing around again he went into it while Stocking was coming back with a red knot on her forehead.

Chuck let off a big burp as he moved his plate towards the Goth, as if offering her some of his food. She dropped the pole on the ground as she took the bag of chips, and smothered the dog with it. She brutalized the mongrel before smacking him out the window with the pole. "I don't wanna play anymore!", she wined as she started crying.

"Hey Stockin'? You wanna order something?", asked the blonde.

_**~ 5 minutes later ~**_

The girls were ordering foods left and right from every single takeout store in Daten City, even though Panty sent Sonic to get two boxes of pizza earlier. Coupons were fluttering everywhere as the girls were having the time of their lives ordering a mountain of food.

_**~ 30 minutes later ~**_

"Damn, we ordered so much food the last place threw in a lapdance for free.", said Stocking while stretching.

"Well hey! After this you, me, and Sonic could head to da club and have some freaky ass fun! Knowin' you you'll probably grind the shit outta him!", smirked Panty while kicking Chuck around.

"Well I guess you're right. He'd probably get blue balls while dancing with me.", chuckled the Goth.

"Haw! I get that joke! That's the spirit Stockin', I'm so totally STOKED! HA!" the blonde slammed Chuck out the window again as the sound of the elevator was heard, the girls jumped up with excitement as they heard Sonic's voice. They rushed to open up the elevator as they went to get the hedgehog, however it wasn't just him that arrived.

"Look who I bumped into on the way here!", said Sonic.

"Motherfocker…", groaned Panty.

"We didn't order uncircumcised geek boy!", groaned Stocking.

"Hey there girls! Don't tell me I missed the party already.", Brief said in his usual tone.

"A party?", questioned Sonic.

"What party ya focknut…?!", growled Panty.

"The party that Garter told me about cuz' he sent me an email telling me to come.", replied the boy.

"Well aren't you a little late? And you know its customary to bring snacks!", groaned the Goth.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been a lot late and everything. It's just that Garter put me in charge of music and I didn't know what cd to bring so, I ended up going with Factory Divisions Number 9.", explained the geek.

"Sounds cool Brief. Anyway, you guys wanna chow down on this pizza I brought?", smirked the rather hungry hedgehog.

"Hell yeah! Crack that focker open!", said Panty anxiously.

"You can have some too if ya want Brief.", Sonic offered.

"Oh, thanks Sonic!", replied the boy happily. The four of them ate the two large pizzas that Sonic brought from Daten's Pizzeria while sharing a two liter soda as well, pretty soon the four of them were full. It was almost an hour after sunset as the food that the girls ordered hasn't arrived yet, that's when Panty thought of an idea.

"What about the club, ya'll still wanna go?", asked the blonde.

"I guess killin' some time while waiting for Garter wouldn't hurt.", shrugged Sonic.

"You comin' geek boy?", asked Stocking as she and her sister made their way towards the elevator.

"R-Really?!", he stammered.

"Hell no!", Panty blurted out, "We'll be back in a couple hours so if Garter starts bitchin' about us just let us know."

"S-Sure.", replied Brief as if saddened because he couldn't go to the club. Sonic had a sad smile on his face as he left with the girls while sneaking their way past the kitchen, somewhere in the process they changed into their partying clothes and jumped into See Through. Brief heard the hummer pull off as he glanced at the window…

"Have fun…", he said quietly to himself.

_**~ Two and a half hours later ~**_

The food finally arrived inside the living quarters of the church while Brief was stretched out on the floor. Soon he heard the sound of an elevator as Sonic and the girls were coming back from the club as he sat up suddenly. "Oh! You guys are back! So how did it go?", he asked as he perked up because Panty was back. The blonde was hiding a smirk and a laugh while Stocking was wiping something sticky off her gothic outfit.

"You don't wanna know…", muttered the Goth as she went to sit on the couch. Panty busted out laughing as she rolled around on the floor in her usual red dress and stilettos. "Ahahahaha! You should've been there geek turd, it was fockin' hilarious!", she cackled.

"W-What happened Stocking?", the boy asked in a curious tone. Stocking growled for a moment before she responded…

"Me and Sonic were bumping and grinding at the club…and I nutted him.", she muttered. A shocked look came on the boy's face as Panty started laughing even louder, she was on her hands and knees while trying to get up off the floor. The blue hedgehog came in while holding a balled up tissue in his hand, while having an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm really sorry Stocking, I didn't really mean to do that. Could you ever find it in your sweet heart to ever forgive me?", he begged while asking for forgiveness. The Goth thought for a moment as she pondered if she should or not.

"Yeah…it's okay.", she said with a small smile, "Sides'…I was kinda hoping you would…"

"WHAT?!", said Sonic and Brief in unison while Panty started laughing again. Pretty soon the door to the living quarters was open as the afro preacher came in with the spread that he was working on.

"Sorry to keep ya'll waiting.", he said as he looked around at the room and saw the food the girls ordered, "Heh…I see you bitches started the party without me…"

"Well, we all waited…it's just that you were taking all day y'know?", shrugged the blonde.

"Plus you never told us it was a party so we did y'know, know.", added Stocking.

"Aw shoot, I forgot to tell ya'll what it was for. Ya'll see, the truth about this is-"

"Yeah, yeah, we totally got it! Now let's eat some grub and get wasted as hell!", grinned Panty while Garterbelt cleared his throat.

"Nah, nah, lemme announce this it's important.", he said, "My angels and Sonic; I Garterbelt am proud to announce that the National Association of Afro Brothers has chosen my afro as the World's Most Beauti-Fro! Can ya'll believe it?! I'm finally getting the acknowledgement I deserve!"

"…What?!", was the blonde's reply.

"Kudos dude, I didn't know they had something like that.", Sonic said with a small smile while scratching his head.

"I know, it's a lead organization. You can imagine how I feel…anyway, ya'll eat up and enjoy da party alright? I'm gonna find me a bed cuz' I'm tired as hell, goodnight everyone!" The afro preacher headed toward his bedroom but before doing so he gave a final warning to the girls…

"Oh yeah and one more thing; WASTE NOT WANT NOT YA FOCKIN' HOES! ALL FOOD IS A GIFT FROM GOD AND IT SHALL NOT BE THROWN AWAY YA HEAR?! NO CRUMBS SHOULD BE LEFT UNEATEN UNDERSTOOD?! YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE OF REAL ASSHOLES YA KNOW THAT?!"

Afterwards Garter had left for the night after he and Chuck flipped the girls off. The room was silent for the night until Brief decided to break it by talking about his cd he brought. However he thought he mispronounced the name as he waved goodbye to the girls and Sonic, as he rushed back home to figure out the answer.

_**~ An hour later ~**_

Sonic, Panty, and Stocking were filled to the brim of food as they looked like beached whales on the shore. All three of them let off a loud burp as they felt just a little bit more comfortable…

"I'm sooo bloated right now. If I even see a single grain of fockin' fried rice I think I'm gonna die.", muttered a stuffed Panty.

"Please don't talk about food, this is miserable! Why am I not bulimic right now?", wined a bloated Stocking.

"Well…the good news is we didn't waste any food, too bad none of us can even move under our own power anymore…", said Sonic.

"Hey, how many coins do you think we gotta get anyways…?", asked the blonde.

"Dunno that one, but I'm pretty sure we'll get there eventually…", replied the Goth.

"If it takes too long do you still wanna do that crawling up the pole thing with me?", Panty asked.

"Totally. I think if we make it wide and flat enough we can just drive See Through all the way up it.", responded Stocking.

"Ha! That's so obvious, you're like a fockin' genius or something.", smirked the blonde.

"It's all thanks to the sugar…", muttered Stocking. The three of them sat there for a few minutes while letting as much of their food digest as possible; that is until Panty brought up what Sonic and Stocking did again, much to their dismay…

"Hey! Not to get all in your face about this again, but are you two gonna slow fock each other anytime soon?", she asked.

"Shut up Panty…", they both muttered.

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: And that's the "Sonic Alternate Ending" to this episode/chapter of the story. The next one will debut the main villain Corset in the PSG show, as he meets the destined one (Sonic) for the very first time. What will happen? What will unfold? All this and more next time!**

**See You then! **


	14. Ep 14: Weekend at Briefs!

**A.N: Two episodes left! You ready?!**

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 14:** Weekend at Brief's!

It was a rather cloudy day in the city that borders between Heaven and Hell, as ghosts have been running more of amuck than usual. However the trio of angelic assassins have been dispatched by one afro preacher to deal with this monstrous reign of evil tempered spirits.

"There's one of em'!", shouted the speedy blue hedgehog as his angelic aura and halo appeared. He dashed at the ghost as he spun into a ball, and penetrated through its abdomen which left a gaping hole as he skidded to a stop. The ghost blew up as it released a couple heavens after self-destructing as the hedgehog scooped them up.

Elsewhere Stocking is seen slashing at a few ghosts that tried to corner her against a wall. One of them lunged it's claws at her as she dodged out of the way, and sliced it's arm off. "Over here ya little bitch!", she growled as she made a downward swing at the other ghost, thus splitting it right down the middle before it exploded. She snagged the heaven that appeared from it while Sonic was dealing with three other ghosts that were chasing him at the time…

"Sonic sweetheart! How ya holdin' up?", she shouted.

"I'm doin' good! Just gotta lead these guys into a wall so I can finish em'!", the hedgehog answered back. The Goth heard the sound of another ghost as it closed in on the girl from behind; she looked from the corner of her eye and two seconds later, the ghost was split in half by Stripes 1 and 2. Sonic quickly spun into a ball as he bounced off the wall while the three ghosts that were chasing him, were trying to figure out what to do. "Up here fellas!", chuckled the speed demon as he stomped on one of their heads before bashing the others with a Homing Smash.

The ghosts that both Sonic and Stocking defeated blew up as the sound of the church bell was heard. However it was quickly replaced with the sound of rounds of lightning that struck Chuck like crazy.

"Damn! Looks like we've got some more missions comin'!", stated Sonic as his blue-white and halo were still active.

"Where the fock is Panty?! Her skank ass should've been here by now!", groaned the Goth. Suddenly both of them saw See Through rocking back and forth for a few minutes, before two men were seen scrambling out the car with their clothes in their hands. The blonde waved flirtatiously at them as Sonic and the Goth had tick marks on their foreheads.

"Y'know, a little help out here would be nice!", sweat dropped Sonic.

"You mean you've been fockin' around all this time while we were killing ghosts?!", growled Stocking.

"Hey, c'mon! You know this has always been a special mission of mine ever since I came to earth!", grinned the blonde.

"So you ditch your sister and I for some love-love instead of helping us fight?", asked the hedgehog in a confused tone while shrugging his shoulders.

"Relax you two, I'll help you guys out once I've reached my goal! I wanna fock a thousand men before returning to Heaven and I ain't leavin' until I do!", said Panty with a smirk. Suddenly another several rounds of lightning bolts struck the church as they were aimed at Chuck, both Sonic and his gothic girlfriend depanned at the work they now have to do…

"You gotta be kidding me…", groaned the hedgehog.

"Imagine how I feel…while my sister's jacking off, I'm stuck having to clean up her shit. Like so…" Stocking pointed her finger at See Through as Panty was humping two other guys while moaning and language was used and heard. After fighting off the remaining ghosts in the city, the trio returned to the church to see what their next task was. (Unfortunately…)

_**~ The next day ~**_

Garterbelt pulled on the white rope that was hanging in front of him as the girls and Sonic dropped from the ceiling, while they were still in bed. About 20 or so guys left the blonde's bed as she waved to all of them before taking the 'Walk of Shame', as Sonic and Stocking once again have depanned looks on their faces. Suddenly streamers and confetti filled the air as the afro priest was about to give a special announcement.

"My angels! Congratulations!", he said in his usual tone, "The two of you have finally collected enough coins to buy your way back to Heaven! You should be very proud of yourselves for completing this mission, and I applaud you for it!"

Both of their eyes widened in surprise as they couldn't believe what they heard. "F-For real?!", stammered Panty as her sister was wondering the same thing. Even Sonic was surprised they collected enough heaven coins to go back.

"Garter, are you serious?! They can actually go back?!", the hedgehog asked in the same shocked fashion.

"Yes. These two are eligible to return to the pearly gates once again…", he replied. Garterbelt demanded that both of them step in front of the altar as they took a knee and bowed before God, Sonic stood there in awe as the Anarchy sisters were finally going home. "_(Wow…they actually did it. I almost wanna say that I'm kinda proud of them…but…why do I feel kinda sad…?)_"

"Hey Garter? Could we do one more thing before we go?", asked the blonde. Garter wondered what she wanted to do for a moment until realization smacked him across the face. "Damn!", he groaned while face-palming, "I should've known…"

"Should've known what?", asked Stocking. She suddenly gasped as she had just answered her own question; she just realized that Sonic may have angel powers…but is still very much alive. The hedgehog had a sad smile on his face as the Goth and blonde turned around to see him standing behind them.

"Oh…that's right.", Stocking said in a sad tone, "You can't go back with us to Heaven…can you…?" Sonic scratched the back of his quills as she looked away from the girl's eyes. He knew that if Stocking left; after they just hooked up and made a special connection, he'd lose that part of him forever.

"…Guess not.", he replied with a sad smile. Stocking wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tighter than she could, the hedgehog slowly hugged back as he closed his eyes. A small tear went down his face as he now had to say goodbye to his two newest friends.

"I'll give ya'll a moment to say your goodbyes…", said the afro preacher in a compassionate tone. Stocking held Sonic in her arms as she whispered sweet and loving things into his ear, as for Panty she hugged him as well while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm really gonna miss you blue…", the blonde said while holding back some sadness.

"I know…fighting ghosts down here won't be the same without you two around.", replied Sonic while patting the girl on the shoulder.

"Hey babe, you gonna be okay by yourself down here? If you don't want us to go then…we won't.", Stocking said in a soft-compassionate tone. The hedgehog shook his head as he smiled at the girl.

"It's okay…", he said softly, "I'll be fine…I guess…"

"Sonic…are you sure?", Stocking asked again.

"You and Panty were sent here because of the way you acted, however the girls that stand before me are not whores, sluts, or all that jazz. Instead I see two beautiful angels in front of me. You two have been protecting this city from ghosts for quite a while now, and look where it's got you. I know I may have a halo over my head and a pair of wings on my back, but I'm not quite an angel just yet. You two have been the best girls a guy like me could have…and that's something coming from the heart."

A small tear began to flow down Stocking's cheek when she heard Sonic say that, even Panty was trying to hold back a few after hearing those words from his mouth. Both girls hugged the hedgehog as tight as they could while the love began to build up inside of them. A little while later the Anarchy sisters prepared for their departure from earth as Garterbelt stood at the pulpit.

"You two ready?", he asked in his usual tone.

"Yeah…", they both replied. The afro preacher waved both hands towards the sky as Stocking turned around quickly as she gave a sad wave to Sonic, before blowing him a kiss. A few minutes later a heavenly light shined down from the ceiling as it engulfed the girls while Sonic covered his eyes. It left rather quickly as the Anarchy sisters were finally transported to Heaven…

Well…at least Stocking was…

Panty stood at the altar while trying to figure out how come she didn't go back with her sister. Suddenly a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground as Garter picked it up.

"Ehh?! Panty! How come you're still here?", asked Sonic while scratching his head in confusion.

"I think I know da answer to that.", replied the afro preacher. The note that he read said "_**FAIL!**_" in bright red capital letters, he then closed his eyes as he began to explain to both Sonic and Panty about what happened…

"Heaven's pissed that you didn't collect the coins like you should have.", he spoke, "So therefore…YOU GOTTA DO DA WHOLE DAMN TRIAL AGAIN!"

"SAY WHAAAT?!", both Sonic and Panty shouted.

_**~ A little while later ~**_

Panty, Sonic, and for some reason Brief, were all in See Through as the blonde took a joyride downtown after receiving the "Rejection Notice" from Heaven. "Those ASSHOLES!", she growled, "I worked my motherfockin' tits off trying to kill those bastards, and this is how they pay me?! Feh! I don't give a shit. At least now I can accomplish my goal while I'm here."

"Well I hate to admit it, but Stocking DID collect more coins than you. Which is why she was able to go back much sooner than you would…", said Sonic while shrugging his shoulders.

"Despite all that, I can't believe I'm riding with you two! We'll be like the three amigos that save the town and all that!", Brief happily said.

"Sonic, can you remind me why we picked up this doucher again…?!", groaned the blonde.

"Well he looked a little saddened so I thought why not let em' tag along with us? He was gonna do that anyway.", replied the hedgehog. The trio arrived at the spot where the ghosts were located as they got out the car, well…just Sonic and Brief.

"W-W-Wait a sec' Panty, how come you're not getting out?", stammered the geek.

"Cuz' I got a quota to meet; I'm still 632 guys short of my goal.", the blonde replied.

"Panty! Don't tell me you're gonna ditch a chance to go back to heaven for more man cock are you?!", stammered Sonic with a slight tint of anger.

"Relax blue, ya got geek boy to back you up. Catch ya'll on da flip!" The blonde drove off while Sonic and Brief just watched in utter shock, suddenly the sound of ghosts could be heard as the hedgehog activated his angel ring; while his halo and aura suddenly appeared.

"Brief. Cover me.", said Sonic as the boy shuttered in fear because he didn't know how to fight ghosts. (Let alone know how to kill one…)

While Sonic and the carrot topped otaku fight against more ghosts that Panty should be killing, the blonde was screwing to her heart's content. She did every position known to man; and even a couple that aren't, as she cummed every man she could find within an hour or so. After all was said and done the blonde managed to screw about 999 men, however she was short of one.

"Uh, P-Panty? S-Shouldn't you be fighting some of these ghosts with us?", asked the boy.

"Dude! Just chill for a sec' will ya?! All I need is one more and my quota will be filled.", replied the blonde while trying to figure out who she hasn't screwed yet. While that was going on Sonic spin kicked a ghost into a wall before smashing it with his Homing Attack, Brief just looked at Panty and wondered if he'd ever have a shot with her.

Suddenly his phone rang as he picked it up. "Hello?", he said, "This is Breif…yeah…I…W-What?! No! I don't wanna come to a party! But…ah…well…okay, fine…I'll be there…" The boy hung up the phone as Panty was still thinking of who she would pick to be her thousandth screw.

"Hey Panty?", said the boy as the girl glanced at him from the side of her eye, "I'm being invited to a party that my dad is having and I wanted to know if you and Sonic wanted to come."

"Wait, a party?", asked Sonic.

"It's a special gathering that my father's having and it's founded by him. Even though I don't wanna go, I'd be happy to take you two with me.", replied Brief. Sonic thought for a moment as a small smile came over his face, as for Panty, she thought of it as a chance to find her 1,000th man to diddle.

"We're in!", both Sonic and the blonde said.

_**~ Nightfall at the center of the city ~**_

There were lights and groovy music as Brief brought Panty and Sonic to a nightclub-like atmosphere that was the party that his father threw. The blonde had on a dress that was similar to her red one with her hair slicked down a bit while having small wings on her back. As for Sonic (even though he doesn't wear clothes, aside from the shoes and gloves) he wore a white tuxedo with a black bowtie with gold cufflinks. The trio walked around as they checked out the party.

"Damn geek boy, I didn't know you had access to parties like this.", smirked the blonde.

"I gotta say…this is pretty 'A-List' material in here dude.", Sonic added.

"Well it's actually my dad. You see he owns a company called the Rock Foundation and I'm kinda like the prodigal son, so…" Before he could finish two secret service men found him and escorted him to the back of the party. Sonic and Panty took their eyes off of him for a split second that they didn't notice he was gone. That's when the hedgehog had a weird and crazy idea…

"Hey Panty? I know this may seem like a weird time to ask this but…wanna dance?", he asked the blonde. She looked at him for a moment before a smug look came over her face.

"Sure, why not…?", she replied.

Another song came on as Sonic and the blonde started dancing with each other, she eventually started dancing rather close to him as he started blushing a bit. (Though he kind of expected it because he knew she was a freak when he first met her.) Several minutes later Panty's angelic phone rung as she picked it up.

"Yo!", she answered the phone in a hip slang.

"WHERE YOU ASS AT GIRL?!", hollered back the afro preacher as the blonde groaned to who it was on the phone.

"Is that Garter?", asked Sonic as he heard his voice on the phone. The blonde dryly nodded as she began to answer Garter's question. "I'm just killing some ghosts with Brief that's all.", she said while trying to sound as truthful as possible.

"YOU A DAMN LIE! YOU OUT THERE CLUBBIN' AGAIN AREN'T YOU?! Well anyway before you dashed outta the church so fast, I forgot to mention about a condition that was attached to your failure notice…", the afro preacher explained.

"Condition?", questioned the hedgehog.

"Oh? And what the hell would that be…?", depanned the blonde; as if afraid of what the answer might be.

"The condition that was attached was…that NO FOCKIN' IS ALLOWED!" Panty almost dropped her phone as she couldn't believe she was not allowed to have sex anymore.

"BULLSHIT!", she growled, "WHAT DO YA MEAN I CAN'T FOCK ANYMORE?!" After some more heated words were exchanged the blonde ended the conversation with "I'm gonna do what I fockin' want and you can't stop me!". She clicked the phone shut as the afro preacher was standing right behind her. "I figured you wouldn't listen.", he said in a serious tone as Panty almost jumped out of her dress, "Therefore I'm gonna make sure you don't mess up, personally!"

Most of the night Panty was trying to sneak in guys from the party, but whenever she did that, Garter was right there to stop her dead in her tracks. She made attempts so many times to lay her one thousandth guy, but once again the afro preacher was there to shut her down. Strangely enough…it was odd to find out that Sonic was lost from view for the moment.

The blonde made her way to the women's bathroom as she was completely pissed that Garterbelt kept getting in her way of pleasure. "FOCK!", she growled loudly as she slammed her tiara in the sink before hanging her head low. She came out of the bathroom as she saw a rather nice aquarium, she looked down at all the fish that were swimming until she saw a rather handsome boy. His blue eyes looked back at hers as she wondered who this boy was.

"_(Who is this boy…? He's fockin' hot…)_", she thought to herself. They both looked at one another for a few minutes until two secret service men escorted the boy out of the room. A sad smile came on his face as the blonde watched him go through the door…

Meanwhile we manage to find Sonic who's deep in the crowd of people as Brief's Father began to make his announcement. "Thank you all for coming to this party that was sponsored by the Rock Foundation. And now me and the Mayor of the city would like to present that my son, Briefers Rock, is getting married to the Mayor's lovely daughter."

The mayor was a blue skinned being with white hair, as he was wearing a dark tuxedo with matching pants to go along with them. He stood on the stage proudly as his daughter was wearing a wedding gown with a green ring on her finger. Her bodyguard was right beside her as she began whispering to the bride about something.

"Sister, it looks like everything's going according to plan.", she told her.

"I know. Once that boy says 'I do', everything will fall into place and we won't have to worry about those tawdry angels or that hedgehog again!", the bride replied back. Suddenly while Sonic was listening to the announcement that Brief's Father was making, his angelic ring started glowing. He looked at it as he looked at the blue skinned man as well as the bride and bodyguard, that's when he knew something wasn't right.

"_(I don't know what it is…but I've gotta bad feeling about those three…)_"

Brief's father called his son up to the stage to take the bride's hand in marriage, however he refused as the spot light shined on a boy with orange slick hair; and charming looks. That boy, was Briefers Rock himself!

"No dad!", he growled, "I refuse to marry someone I don't even love!" His father was shocked to see his own son lash out at him like that. "What did you say to me?! I am your Father and you will do as I tell you! Now come here this instant!"

"You heard me dad!", Brief growled even more, "That's not the girl I want to marry! The one I'm looking to spend the rest of my life with…is Her!" The spotlight shined on Panty as she stood there dumbfoundedly as the bodyguard and Bride had sudden shocks on their faces. "Wha?!", the blonde said in confusion as the bride and bodyguard were about to show their true colors.

"Sister, no! We must stay undercover.", the bodyguard pleaded.

"H-How could someone as handsome as him, go for a slut like her?!", she growled. Sonic's ring started flashing like crazy as he sensed some demonic energy in the air, this time he was for certain that something was up with the three figures that stood alongside Brief's Father.

"BRIEF!", shouted the hedgehog as the crowd suddenly laid eyes on him; as well as the bride and bodyguard. "You made a good choice not to marry that girl on stage!"

"Really?", wondered Panty who was completely oblivious to the situation.

"W-What?! And you are you to tell my son who he can and cannot marry?!", growled Brief's Father.

"ENOUGH DAD!", hollered Brief, "Let Sonic speak!" Both the bride as well as the bodyguard's eyes shot wide open as they heard the name 'Sonic', that's when all caution was thrown out of the wind. The bride ripped off her wedding dress to reveal her true self to be Scanty, while the bodyguard was none other than Kneesocks. The lights were turned on as the demon sisters landed right in front of the crowd.

"I KNEW IT!", growled Sonic as he approached the demon sisters with his halo appearing; and his aura increasing in power with each passing second. Panty appeared right beside the hedgehog as the two were prepared to take on the demon sisters without Stocking.

"So it's come to this has it?!", growled Scanty as she whipped out her revolvers, "I never thought our final confrontation would happen here."

"You've been nothing but a thorn in our ass ever since we met you! It is time we finish this here ONCE AND FOR ALL!", growled Kneesocks as she whipped out her scythes.

"Get over it ya demon bitches! Me and Sonic will kick your motherfockin' asses back to Hell in a damn hand basket!", growled Panty as she whipped out Backlace.

"I've just about HAD IT with you two. So I really can't hold this back any longer!", growled Sonic. He crossed his hands both together as he made a fist with them both; the angelic aura around his body began to fan out wider and wider, as his power spiked higher and higher. His halo glowed brightly as it began to flash a few times, that's when the blue skinned man looked at him…

"_(That hedgehog…could he be the destined one I'm supposed to fight?)_"

"Panty. You and Brief get everybody as far away from here as possible. I don't think I can hold this back any longer.", Sonic said in a serious tone.

"W-What? Why?", asked the blonde.

"LEAVE! BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE REASONING I HAVE LEFT!", growled the hedgehog. The blonde and Brief cleared everyone out the room as they too left themselves. Panty looked back at Sonic as flashes of lightning started to surround his body, and his halo was now brighter than the sun. "Be careful…", she said softly as Brief grabbed the girl's arm.

The demon sisters were about to witness the full power of Sonic's angelic abilities, they stood with their weapons in hand as they were prepared to fight the hedgehog with everything they had. (Even though they might die in the process.)

"This is it!", Kneesocks told her sister.

"So this is that hedgehog's true power…", Scanty said while holding a brave face. With a final burst of his angelic energy, Sonic's body had a blue white glow to it as his angelic aura was now sparkling. His halo was still brightly shimmering as his Angel's Ring was glowing. He wasn't in his 100% Angel Form like during the wolf ghost battle, but the form he was in almost resembled it.

"REPENT YOU EVIL BITCHES!", growled Sonic as he lunged at the demon sisters.

_**~ Elsewhere ~**_

Brief and Panty were driving See Through far away from the party as possible, however the blonde noticed something as the car's engine had suddenly stopped. She then noticed that the key is usually glowing with angelic energy, but now it was starting to fade away…

"W-What's happening here…?", she said as she was trying to get the key to glow again. Brief messed his hair back up as he saw a small house on a hill that the two could go to.

"Panty! W-We can go over there!", the boy said pointing at the house.

Both he and the blonde went inside the house as they sat on the bed, Panty didn't feel right as her powers flickered on and off. "We should be okay here…", said Brief, "Sonic sounded pretty angry back there, I've never seen him like this before." The blonde placed her hand on top of Brief's as he started blushing…

"Something's wrong with me…", she said in a soft tone.

"D-Don't worry Panty, I'll protect you no matter what!", replied the geek with a slight bit of confidence. The blonde beauty crawled onto the bed as she laid the boy down. "Let me see your eyes for a sec'…", she said in a soft tone. Panty moved his hair away from his face as she revealed his sexy looking eyes, he looked at her in awe as he wondered what was going to happen next. (As if he didn't already know.)

"P-Panty? What's…going on…?", asked the boy in a soft tone.

"Geek Boy…", the blonde said in a sensual tone, "You're gonna be my thousandth…" Brief knew exactly what she meant by that as he was prepared to lose his virginity. Both of them took their clothes off as Panty got under the sheets with Brief, after he got aroused by her she pushed up and down on her arousal like she'd do with any man. Suddenly a few minutes later she felt a pinch.

"Ow!", she said as she jumped back.

"Uh…something wrong?", asked Brief.

"N-No. Let's try a different position.", she replied. The blonde and Brief tried every position they could think of, however it ended with the blonde hurting each time. She suddenly kicked Brief out of the sheets thus messing up his hair once again, as she was trying to figure out what was hurting her so badly.

"Guh?! Why the hell does this hurt?!", she growled.

"I'll tell ya why…", said a voice from the shadows. Garterbelt appeared from the shadows while holding a heavenly device that he brought with him. He looks at Panty's body with it before making a diagnosis…

"Heh, as I thought. You've been re-virginized!", the afro priest stated.

"I've been what now?", asked the blonde with a confused look on her face.

"Ugh! Look…the good news is you ain't a slut, the bad news is…you got a hymen again.", explained Garterbelt. This caused the angel to look at him funny.

"Hymen?! You fockin' with me right?!", stammered Panty. Suddenly a small clapping sound was heard as another figure came from the shadows; his skin was blue as his eyes were red, he appeared to be tied up in a bondage-like corset as he made his way towards Brief.

"So you've finally figured it out have you Garterbelt…?", grinned the man.

"Dammit…it's Corset.", growled the afro preacher. The blue skinned demon boss levitated Brief off the ground as the area where his man meat was, was starting to glow. "Wh-Wh-What's! Happening to me?!", the boy said in a scared tone.

"Eyahahaha! Legend has it that the Hellsmokey was released by an angel's kiss, so therefore I can finally release the key! Finally, IT'S MIIIIINE!", cackled Corset. Brief's dick was starting to take the shape of a key as Panty tried to rush out of bed to stop the demon boss from doing what he was doing.

"Geek Boy!", shouted the blonde as she tried to reach him, only for the demon sisters to come up out of the floor to hold her in place with their weapons.

"Don't even try it blondie! Without your powers you're no match for us!", smirked Scanty.

"Yess, just sit back and enjoy the show no?", added Kneesocks. Suddenly Sonic teleported into the room with his aura and halo still active, he glanced in Panty's direction as he saw Scanty and Kneesocks. "Sonic!", shouted the blonde while the demons were holding her down.

"Let her go!", growled the hedgehog as his aura fanned out some more.

"Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't get too close if I were you. Unless you want angel blood all over the floor…", sneered Scanty.

"You should know your place hedgehog. After all she doesn't have any powers left so what good is she to you…?!", Kneesocks growled.

"I'm about to go beyond supersonic on your ass if you don't let her go! BITCHES THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!", growled Sonic as a sudden burst of angelic aura appeared as his halo glowed brightly. Corset saw this and took something round and red as he pressed a small button on it. "Demon Sisters! We're leaving now!", he commanded as Scanty and Kneesocks heard their master as they reappeared where he was.

"Great, what now?!", growled Garterbelt.

"Eyahahahaha! As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a Hellsgate Keyhole to open! Farewell my little bitches!", smirked Corset as he threw the small round thing. It landed on the ground as a bright red flash-bang appeared as it blinded everyone except Corset and the demon sisters. The whole house lit up like fireworks as Sonic, Panty, and Garterbelt were shielding their eyes as well as themselves.

"GEEK BOOOOOOY!"

**To Be Continued! Next Episode!**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: So that was known as "Part 1" of the Sonic and Corset battle. Now that I'm getting close to closing this story out, it's time for some announcements…**

**First, **_**Sonegima Zero: Magister Sonic 2**_ **will be placed on hold until further updates to the previous story have been made. Second, I have confirmed the title for the 17****th**** episode/chapter. It'll have nothing to do with the main story, just a little Sonic vs. Panty & Stocking matchup. And finally, I've confirmed a new title centered on Rouge and Brief and even Silver called **_**Love from the Future!**_

**Gonna go to sleep now. Catch ya later!**


	15. Ep 15: Guardian Angels!

It was a rather rainy day as Panty Anarchy; the sex-crazed leader of the Anarchy sisters, was thrown out of the church by Garterbelt. "Begone from me you lazy slutbag!", he declared, "What good are you to me now?! Bitch you got no power!"

The powerless blonde began to roam the streets of the city, while trying to figure out what her next move should be. Stocking was gone, Brief was kidnapped by the demon sisters and Corset, and Sonic disappeared after that flash-bang explosion. She felt alone and unwanted, without her angelic powers she was just a mere mortal like everyone else…

She walked down a damp road until she spotted a spiny haired figure. "H-Hello?", the blonde said in a weak voice, "Who's there?" The figure walked closer to the girl as she tried to take another step, however after her last step she fell towards the wet pavement. The figure sped over to catch the blonde before she fell flat on her face, she collapsed in the figure's arms as they turned out to be the arms of the one that was missing.

"Panty…", whispered the hedgehog, "What happened to you…?"

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 15:** Guardian Angels!

_**~ Last time on Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt ~**_

"_My angels! Congratulations!", he said in his usual tone, "The two of you have finally collected enough coins to buy your way back to Heaven! You should be very proud of yourselves for completing this mission, and I applaud you for it!"_

"_Garter, are you serious?! They can actually go back?!", the hedgehog asked in the same shocked fashion._

_**~ Then ~**_

"_WHERE YOU ASS AT GIRL?!", hollered back the afro preacher as the blonde groaned to who it was on the phone._

"_I'm just killing some ghosts with Brief that's all.", she said while trying to sound as truthful as possible._

"_YOU A DAMN LIE! YOU OUT THERE CLUBBIN' AGAIN AREN'T YOU?! Well anyway before you dashed outta the church so fast, I forgot to mention about a condition that was attached to your failure notice…", the afro preacher explained._

"_The condition that was attached was…that NO FOCKIN' IS ALLOWED!" Panty almost dropped her phone as she couldn't believe she was not allowed to have sex anymore._

"_BULLSHIT!", she growled, "WHAT DO YA MEAN I CAN'T FOCK ANYMORE?!"_

_**~ Then ~**_

"_Eyahahaha! Legend has it that the Hellsmokey was released by an angel's kiss, so therefore I can finally release the key! Finally, IT'S MIIIIINE!", cackled Corset._

"_Let her go!", growled the hedgehog as his aura fanned out some more._

"_Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't get too close if I were you. Unless you want angel blood all over the floor…", sneered Scanty._

"_I'm about to go beyond supersonic on your ass if you don't let her go! BITCHES THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!", growled Sonic as a sudden burst of angelic aura appeared as his halo glowed brightly._

_**~ Now ~**_

Sonic was carrying Panty in his arms as he was walking towards the Daten City Limits. Though he's not one to give up due to his stubbornness to do so, the speedy blue hedgehog was running out of options. However he thought of one place he could go to clear both his head as well as the blonde's…

Back to Station City.

"Don't worry Panty, I'll get us outta this somehow…", the hedgehog said to himself. Within a moment he took off in a blaze of wind towards his home city to regroup and figure out how to get Panty's powers back.

_**~ Station City ~**_

Tails was tinkering away in his workshop while coming up with some new inventions that would help Sonic in the long run. Pretty soon the fox boy heard a knock at the door. "Oh? I wonder who that could be…?", he said as he went to open up the door. A surprised look came on his face as he saw Sonic standing there while holding Panty in his arms.

"Hey buddy, you think you could help us out?", asked Sonic in a concerned tone.

"Sonic! W-What happened to Panty?", Tails asked in a worried tone.

"Somehow she lost her powers after fighting with those demon sister girls again, I was wondering if you knew any info about angels and demons and how to get her powers back.", the hedgehog said in a serious tone. The fox pondered a bit before going into his research room to look for a book.

"Follow me Sonic, I think I might have what you're looking for!", said the fox as the hedgehog followed him into the research library while holding the fallen angel. Tails looked in the section that talks about the legends of angels and demons and found the book that he was looking for. "Here it is!", he said happily as he placed the book on the table.

"So, does it tell us how we're gonna get Panty's powers back?", asked Sonic.

"Only one way to find out.", replied Tails. He opens the book as he skips to the angels and demons chapter, as it tells them of their existence on earth as well as the prophecy that will take place. Upon reading the chapter some more it dictates a drawing of a tablet that has a blue angel-like figure, as it is fighting a demon-like figure with blue skin, that has merged with a monster with multiple tentacles. Sonic and Tails are reading the story some more as the hedgehog points at the blue angel-like figure…

"Hey Tails? There's something weird about this picture here.", stated the hedgehog.

"Really? Like what Sonic?", asked Tails.

"Not sure, but…the way its hair looks…almost looks like…" Sonic paused in mid-sentence as he stroked his own hair, the angel-like figure in the book had spiny-like blue hair, and so did he. It had him thinking for a moment that could he be connected to this prophecy somehow? "So what else does it say?", Sonic asked the fox boy.

"It says something about an angel from another world will battle the demon that has unlocked the secrets of Hellsmonkey, and will attempt to destroy Heaven and Earth. The blue angel will sprout angelic wings and will have all power against the demon, as it will send it crashing into the doors of Hell…" Sonic pondered for a moment as he was trying to figure out where he might have heard the word 'Hellsmonkey' before, the last time he ever heard that word was…

Then it hit him.

While fighting with the demon sisters the other day; he noticed the blue skinned man that was with them, had said something about releasing Hellsmonkey. Which lead him to believe that he too is also involved in this prophecy.

"_(That guy I met…he mentioned something about Hellsmonkey, as well as a key. But wait…his skin was blue, and so is the demon that's in this picture. So could he be…)_" Tails continued reading some more about the prophecy that is confirmed to take place.

"It says down here, that the kin of Hellsmonkey shall hold the key to unlocking it's secrets. The door to eternal damnation shall be opened if the demon unlocks the gates of Hell with using the Hellsmonkey." Sonic thought even more as he flashed back to the night that Brief was taken away. Corset had used some kind of magic as he released a key from the under trousers of the boy, that he claims was the Hellsmonkey Key, that would open the doors to Hell.

"_(The kin of Hellsmonkey…wait, there was a key looking thing that came out of Brief that night. So then…)_" The pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together as Tails continued reading some more about the prophecy…

"And so the blue haired angel, shall sprout angelic wings and defeat the demon from taking over Heaven and Earth with the power of the Angel's Ring." After Tails had finished reading the section about the prophecy, he flipped the page over and found a picture of the Angel's Ring. Sonic looked at the picture as his eyes suddenly widened.

"That ring…", he said in awe as he looked at his right hand and saw the angelic ring that was on his middle finger. Then he flashed back to the first time he ever seen it…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_This is known as an Angel's Ring; whenever a human or something to that effect wears it, they'll gain all the abilities of an angel and will be able to fight ghosts. Heaven must've sent it because that blue hedgehog over there tried to fight a ghost.", Garter explained._

"_Wait, so you mean that butt ugly bastard I fought back in Station City…was a ghost?", Sonic said in confusion._

"_You see the reason why Panty and Stocking were able to kill that ghost and you couldn't, was because of their angelic powers. However this ring will give you the same capabilities to do just that once you put it on your finger.", said Garter._

_**~ Flashback END ~**_

Suddenly it was all starting to make sense. From the Angel's Ring to Corset releasing the Hellsmonkey Key out of Brief, and even to the page that depicted a blue haired angel taking on the demon that unlocked the gates of Hell; Sonic came to one final conclusion…

"I was sent to Daten City to save it…", he said in a shocked tone. Tails looked at Sonic and then back at the ring and picture, he too then realized what he meant by those words.

"Of course! It makes sense now! You're the blue haired angel that's going to stop this demon in the picture from releasing the gates of Hell!", said Tails in the utmost confidence.

"No wonder Garter gave me that ring! He must have known that I was going to save that city from a catastrophic fate, which is why he trusted me with this ring in the first place!", said Sonic.

"Well Sonic, you know what you have to do now right?", asked Tails with a smirk on his face.

"Way ahead of ya buddy! But first, what are we gonna do about Panty…?", asked Sonic. Tails flipped over another page that talked about a way to get an angel's powers back; it states that the Angel's Ring has the power of a thousand archangels in Heaven, that even a small portion of this divine power…would make the weakest of humans virtually unstoppable. So if an angel were to ever lose his/her powers, the power of the Angel's ring would replenish a stable amount…

"Sonic! If you use the power of the Angel's Ring you have on your finger, it might give Panty her powers back!", said the fox in a happy tone.

"Well it's worth a shot. Okay, let's do it!" Sonic laid the blonde gently on the floor as he activated his angelic ring; his aura and halo appeared as he kneeled down over top of the blonde. "Hang in there Panty…I'm gonna get your powers back.", he whispered softly to the girl. The hedgehog placed his hand on top of the blonde's stomach as he closed his eyes, the aura began to flow from him to Panty in a matter of minutes.

Tails was in awe as he watched both Sonic and Panty glowing at the very same time, a few minutes later a flash of light engulfed the two as Sonic managed to get a portion of Panty's heavenly powers back. After the light faded away the blonde slowly opened her eyes as Sonic helped her off the ground.

"Hey sweetness…", smiled Sonic as the blonde looked at him in awe.

"S-Sonic?", she stammered as the hedgehog hugged her with all the love in his heart. She looked confused for a moment but decided to hug him back.

"Panty! You're okay!", Tails said in a happy expression.

"Eh? Tails? What are you doing in Daten City…?", asked the blonde.

"Actually we're in Station City, Sonic brought you here after he told me that you lost your powers.", the fox boy explained.

"But I was able to get some of them back for you, so you should be fine for now.", added Sonic.

"Yeah, I can tell…", said Panty, "My body feels light all the sudden…what the heck did you do Sonic?"

"I transferred some of my angelic aura into your body so you'll gain some of your abilities, so you should be able to use most of your powers for now…", explained Sonic.

"Anyway, you two should get going back to Daten City. They're gonna need your help more than ever!", said Tails with a small smirk. Sonic, Panty, and Tails walked out of the workshop as they spotted the two buildings of Section H, the sky over in Daten City was red as storm clouds were gathering around the center of the city.

"More than ever is right…looks like the party's already started!", growled Sonic.

"Well what the hell are we standin' around here for…?!", smirked Panty.

"You're right…", replied the hedgehog.

"Go for it guys! I know you'll save Heaven and Earth, and I'm with you all the way!", Tails said in confidence.

"Thanks for the support lil' buddy! You always come through when I need ya to!", smirked Sonic while giving Tails a thumbs up.

"Aww c'mon, it was nothin'.", blushed the fox.

"Yo Sonic, you ready to do this?", asked the blonde in an eager tone.

"Sister, I was born ready!", he replied.

_**~ Back in Daten City ~**_

Garterbelt stood on top of one of the buildings as he watched red lights surround the City Hall building where Section H was located. The sky was red as it appeared like storm clouds were gathering all around, suddenly the afro preacher got a phone call…

"This is Garter.", he answered the phone.

"_Everything went according to plan, we're on our way back now._", said Sonic who happened to be on the other line.

"Thanks a lot Sonic. I knew I could count on you.", replied the afro preacher as he hung up the phone. He looked at Chuck who was bouncing around before picking him up and leaping off the building, as he landed in See Through which was at the bottom.

Meanwhile on top of a mechanism that was going to unlock the gates of Hell known as the Hellsgate Key Hole, Corset was using bondage techniques to give Brief (who was tied up) an erection so that the Hellsmonkey Key would fit inside. "Eyahahaha! Once I fit the Hellsmonkey Key inside this key hole, it will finally open the door to the oblivion of both Heaven and Earth. However I can't do that unless I get you to have an erection because the key won't fit!"

"No way Corset! I won't let you destroy Heaven and Earth! My penis will never give it up!", shouted the geek. Scanty and Kneesocks were watching as their Father/Boss was using every bondage technique he knew, to give Brief the erection he was trying to hold back. However a sudden bullet breezed past the demon boss as he stopped what he was doing, as the demon sisters whipped out their weapons.

"Who dares try to oppose me?! I demand that you show yourself!", growled Corset. The demon boss looked down the stairs of the mechanism and saw Panty, as she had a cocky smirk across her lips.

"You never cease to fock up do ya geek boy…?", said the blonde as Brief heard her voice.

"P-P-Panty! You're here!", the otaku shouted for joy.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little bitch angel who could?", smirked Corset, "You should know that all little angels that have little hymens lose ALL their little powers. So you're just a little bitch now!"

"That so?", sneered Panty, "Well lemme tell your twisted ass somethin'. I may be a little bitch but I'm proud of it. You can talk all this shit about angels and demons all you fockin' want as if it even possibly means shit. But that doesn't state the fact that if any of you dicks get in MY WAY?! I'm gonna kick some twisted ass ass!"

Corset's expression turned to a shocked one as the blonde was coming up the stairs towards the top of the mechanism, while taking off her clothes at the same time. "Ya hear me dick?!", she continued, "I'm a hot bitch angel named Panty Anarchy! And I don't have to listen to anyone, cuz' I do what I FOCKIN' WANT!" The blonde pushed Corset out of the way as she made her way towards Brief with nothing on but her panties. The demon boss just laughed to see such a rebel in the blonde…

"Eyahahaha! How wonderful!", he cackled, "By all means do what you want, we'll just sit back and watch. Life is tough wear a cub bitch. You should know by now that you will never defeat me! Without your powers you can't do shit to me!" The blonde just looked at Brief's arousal as she was prepared to finish what she started with him that night.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on and hop on up there.", taunted Scanty.

"I think the size of it might be scaring her.", snickered Kneesocks. The two laughed as Panty climbed on top of the boy as she was prepared to make love to him. Within an instant Brief got an erection.

"P-Panty!", he said in a stammered tone.

"Hey…still fockin' awkward as ever huh…?", smirked the now naked blonde.

"W-What's going on…?", asked Brief in a shaken tone.

_**~ "Fly Me to the Moon" plays sensually in the background ~**_

"Duh silly…? Don't you wanna be my thousandth?", said the blonde in a sensual tone, "Although…the way I am now…you'll actually be my first Brief…"

"F-First?", he stammered.

"Don't you remember?...I'm a re-virgin…" Panty began to force herself on Brief's arousal as Corset looked at a device he was holding and stammered. "NO! If those two make love and he cums, the key will be useless to me now! What are you two idiots waiting on, the second coming?! STOP THAT BITCH NOW!", he demanded.

Scanty and Kneesocks sprang into action to try and stop Panty from having sex with Brief as they launched their weapons at the two. Suddenly a glowing katana stopped the weapons from even making contact with the blonde or Brief for that matter. There was a sudden glow that came from the sword as a bolt of lightning struck the ground of the mechanism.

Once the smoke cleared as the dust had settled, there stood a figure with a halo on its head and angel wings on its back. The figure was glowing brightly as it's dark blue hair with pink highlights fluttered in the wind, it swung it's blades around as it glared at the demon sisters as well as Corset.

"Guess who?", smirked the angelic figure as Panty recognized the voice.

"S-S-S-Stocking! Hey girl!", replied the blonde.

"Hey Panty, congrats on getting some of your powers back by Sonic. Knowing him he'll probably show up at the last minute. Seriously whore, that's what I'm here for.", depanned the Goth though excited regardless. She then used her stripped swords to launch both her sister and Brief high into the air, because she didn't wanna see her naughty bits at a time like this. While Corset was losing it as well as getting pissed Brief's excitement pushed his erection into Panty's womanhood.

"Oh…Oh…OHHHH!"

With each thrust the two went higher and higher into the sky, at the same time Panty's halo was starting to appear over her head as her angel wings started to sprout from her back. "Great, the world's about to be destroyed and she's getting laid again…typical.", muttered Stocking.

"No! No! NOOO! My plan is ruined by another disgusting angel!", growled Corset as he smashed the device with his bare hands. While he was cursing up a shitstorm, Stocking saw her sister as she was plummeting towards the ground. The Goth removed her panties and tossed them to her sister, the blonde landed with a thud next to Stocking as the Anarchy Sisters were back in full force!

"Ha-Ha! Now I feel better already!", smirked the blonde.

"So I guess you know what it's time for, right?!", added Stocking.

"So in the name of Panty and Stocking Anarchy…", said the blonde.

"Here we go!", finished Stocking.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKERS!", they both shouted in unison.

_**~ Elsewhere on top of a building not too far from where the mechanism was ~**_

Sonic watched as both Panty and Stocking were prepared to deliver an ass kicking of epic proportions, the blue hedgehog smirked as he activated his angelic ring; as his halo and aura appeared.

"Keep em' busy as long as you can girls…then I'll swoop in to finish it.", he said.

**To Be Continued! Next Episode!**

_**(**Fallen Angel ~ closes in the background**)**_

**END!**

**A.N: Stocking's back and ready to help her sister defeat the Final Boss. However the REAL battle will be starting sooner than you think! Now that Sonic realizes the full reason he was brought to Daten City, he's gonna do what he always does in situations like this:**

**Kick some ass and save the world!**

**The final episode/chapter of the **_**SPSG **_**story is next! LET'S GO!**


	16. Ep 16: Sonic and the Guardian Angels!

**A.N: The CLIMAX is here!**

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_A free spirited hedgehog who loves freedom and hates being constrained. He's the fastest running hedgehog on the planet and lives in Station City; about an hour away from Daten City. He was brought to the city for a special reason, after meeting with Panty and Stocking Anarchy, he finally figures out the reason he was brought to the city._

_Now trouble threatens both the city and Heaven, as a madman named Corset has released the Hellsmonkey Key from Brief's little friend. Now with Panty's powers revived as well as the return of Stocking from Heaven, the Anarchy Sisters are ready to save Daten City as well as Heaven and Earth._

_With a little help from Sonic of course…_

_**(**The ending to "Live and Learn" from Sonic Adventure 2 ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 16 (FINAL):** Sonic and the Guardian Angels!

Panty and Stocking were flying around in the air as they battled the demon sisters at full power. The blonde unleashed a barrage of bullets on Scanty, as she countered them with her own shots from her twin revolvers. Meanwhile Stocking was clashing blades with Kneesocks' scythes to her katana, as the pre-final battle was about to take place.

"I feel so much stronger than I did before! Like my powers have been amplified tenfold or something!", said the blonde as she continued battling her demon counterpart.

"Well that's something!", Stocking replied while battling Kneesocks. As soon as the Goth managed to get away, she spotted Brief who was plummeting towards the ground after making love to Panty.

"WAAAAAAAH!"

"Whoops…falling geek boy!", said Stocking as Brief called Panty's name; only for the blonde to scoot away from him as he fell past her. Meanwhile Garterbelt was at the base of the mechanism as he looked at the heavenly device that he had.

"Heh. Everything's goin' according to plan.", he said in his usual tone, "Panty's de-virginized and has all her powers back, which means that Sonic will be showin' up any second." While the Anarchy Sisters continued fighting the Demon Sisters, Brief kept falling until he landed on something soft. A small drop of sweat came on his forehead as he was glad that he wasn't dead.

"Hah…well, that was close…" The geek trailed off as he looked down and noticed that his penis was stuck into the Hellsgate keyhole. "Awww Daaammmnn!", he fretted as the mechanism transformed and took on a different shape. The afro preacher drove See Through up the mechanism as he and Chuck jumped out the Humvee.

"Dammit! This ain't goin' according to plan!", growled Garter as the angels came down to meet him.

"Well look who's here? Y'know I'm still pissed at you for kicking me out like shit.", groaned the blonde.

"Um, Panty? We've got other problems!", stammered the Goth as she pointed at Brief. The boy was flapping his arms around like a chicken with its head cut off while yelling "SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS THING!". The girls were laughing their butts off at the goofy situation that he was in while Garter was the only one who wasn't.

"YOU CUM DUMPSTERS! THIS AIN'T DA TIME FOR LAUGHING! WE'RE IN VERY SERIOUS TROUBLE HERE!", he yelled. Corset appeared as he applauded the little 'performance' that was going on between the four of them. "Eyahahaha! Oh look at this display, it looks like your little boyfriend managed to do the work for me!", chuckled the demon boss.

"Corset…you always were this sick and twisted.", growled the afro preacher.

"You know me very well don't you Garterbelt…? Now's the time that I take over Heaven and Earth by opening up the Hellsgate keyhole to reveal; you guessed it, Hell." The demon sisters twisted Brief as the doors of Hell were formed as shining lights were coming from the streets of the city. The two Section H buildings were starting to form door handles as they came crashing down into the lit sections of the city, as they formed doors.

People were falling all over the place as these "doors" were starting to open up, as they revealed a weird looking ghost that looked like a sea urchin with massive tentacles. During this time Corset began to tighten himself as he over-stretched his own muscles, suddenly he transformed into a muscle bound version of himself as his eyes turned from red to blue. (And so did his gums.)

"**Perfect!**", he smirked, "**Now comes the real fun! So sit back and enjoy the show!**" He picked up the demon sisters by their heads as he transformed them into weapons, Panty and Stocking stood watching this as they sweat dropped to what was happening…

"Erk, this guy is tacky as hell…", muttered the blonde.

"I ain't no fashion police but this guy's a fashion don't…", added the Goth. Garterbelt stood in front of the transformed Corset as they were prepared to fight one another.

"Heh, you still da same after all these years ain't cha? You always did get a thrill of always tying people up so you can dominate them." Suddenly the afro preacher whipped off his robe to reveal himself wearing a garter belt that transformed into a machine gun. He was locked, loaded, and ready to go!

_**~ "Garterbelt's Theme" plays in the background ~**_

"Well DOMINATE THIIIIS!", yelled the afro preacher as he pulled a roll of bullets out of his afro and loaded them into his machine gun. He fired multiple rounds at the demon boss as he used Kneesocks as a shield to protect himself. It seemed like Garter was gaining the advantage on Corset, but things went sour after a while…

"**YOU dominate ME?! I think you're sadly mistaken!**", sneered the demon boss. He whipped out some bondage laces as he tied up Garter's legs, causing him to drop his gun and trip. Then he was whipped around for a while until he was slammed onto the ground. Corset then tied up the afro preacher with some more bondage laces as he tried to reach for his gun, only for the demon boss to kick it away.

Meanwhile back on the Anarchy side the sisters were shooting as well as slashing the gigantic sea urchin-like ghost. "Are you fockin' kiddin'?! That's your final ghost?! Stockin', let's take this focker down!", smirked Panty as she fired off round after round from her Backlace duo.

"Way ahead of ya sis! This guy's gonna wish he hadn't focked with us!", declared the Goth. She sliced off one of the tentacles of the beast as it let out a really smelly goo, the Goth covered her nose because of how bad it truly smelled. "Ugh! This thing smells worse than that time Panty had that masturbation contest with herself…", she wined.

The smelly goo ended up covering most of the city, turning anything it touches into acid erosion rubble. It even turned the girl's favorite places into nothing but a total mess.

"No way! That hotel was like a second home for me!", wined Panty.

"And he even destroyed a really good bakery where I get all my sweet stuff!", wined Stocking.

"You BASTURD!", they both yelled in unison. Meanwhile about ten miles from the battle, Sonic stood on top of one of the buildings that didn't get destroyed by the goopy acid. The hedgehog shook his fist as he released his angelic aura and his halo appeared over his head.

"_(C'mon girls…just a little bit longer…)_", he said to himself.

_**~ Back to Garterbelt ~**_

The afro preacher and Corset were still going at it as the girls continued fighting the sea urchin ghost. He noticed that the more they strike it, the more acid-like goop will splatter over the city. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YA'LL BITCHES DOIN'?! YOU CAN'T JUST ATTACK HIM LIKE THAT!", he yelled.

Taking his eyes off his opponent was something that Garter was going to regret ever doing, once he did just that…Corset took this time to strike where he was most vulnerable. "**Bah-ha-ha! You little fool! Taking your eyes off me was the biggest mistake a dumbass like you could ever make! Do you really think those two bit angels of yours would stand a chance against the Ghost to end all Ghosts?!**"

Garter may have been injured, but he still had some fight left in him. He grabbed Corset by the throat as he held the demon boss in place. "Suck my cock motherfocker, you ain't goin' nowhere!", he growled as he grabbed a megaphone he found. Panty and Stocking stopped for a brief moment as they heard a mumble from Garterbelt's voice…

"_**Listen up ya chickenheaded hoes! This fool's planning on using that ugly ass ghost in front of ya to merge with it, so he can go into Heaven!**_"

"**You shut up!**", growled Corset.

"_**If he manages to make his way up there, Heaven and Earth will be forced to obey his pussy demon rules! Look, I don't care how! JUST STOP THAT MOTHERFOCKER!**_" The girls looked down below at Garter like he was crazy.

"Ugh, is he yellin' at us again?", muttered Panty.

"Either that or he's finally lost it…", replied Stocking.

Suddenly Corset managed to rip Garter's heart out from his own chest as the afro preacher's eyes widened suddenly. "**Eheheheh! Looks like you won't be going anywhere without this.**", smirked the demon boss as he held the heart in the palm of his hand.

"Guh!...I don't care what cha do to me Corset…", he growled, "But we got two badass angels and one strong ass hedgehog! Your reign of terror over dis city is over fool! Prepare to have your ass handed to ya by a TRUE angel!"

"**Oh, shut up!**", groaned Corset as he squeezed Garter's heart and crushed it. Light's began to appear from the afro preacher's body as his eyes widened to what was about to happen…

"Oh…My…GAAAAWWWDDD!"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

Garterbelt exploded as his afro tumbled next to Brief as he saw just what Corset had done. Tears came down the boy's face as he saw that his only friend; other than the girls, was dead.

"G-Garterbelt, no…I'll keep this safe for you…", sobbed the boy. This was the straw that broke the camel's back; suddenly in a blaze of angelic light, a beam of divine power shined down next to Brief as a sudden figure appeared. Once that divine light disappeared it revealed the World's Fastest Hedgehog, who was now furious with righteous anger shut up in his bones.

His aura and halo burning brightly as he looked at the boy who was still stuck in the keyhole. "Hey Brief…", he said in a low tone.

"S-S-Sonic! You're here!", said the boy who was happy to see him. Sonic glanced at the afro that the geek was holding before turning his eyes onto the boy himself.

"Is Garter dead?", asked the hedgehog in a serious tone. Brief started crying as he nodded his head.

"Y-Y-Yes! Corset squeezed his heart! HE'S GOOOONE!" The boy sobbed over the loss of his friend as Sonic closed his eyes while balling up his fists.

"That's all I wanna know…thanks Brief…", he replied in a low growl. Sonic crossed his arms into an "X" formation as he stood with his legs apart. He started building up angelic power as it started rising higher and higher. The aura around his body got brighter as it changed from blue-white to gold-white, then his halo which had a blue aura around it…now had a white one. Sonic gritted his teeth as his eyes were starting to change to a blue-indigo color, as his fur was switching over from blue to a bright glowing silver.

Pure white angel wings started sprouting from his back as his halo was now glowing brighter than the sun itself. Sparkles started appearing and flowing from Sonic's golden-white aura as his quills shot up like his super form. He placed his arms above his head as he let out a loud battle cry that was so loud, the ground and everything around it started shaking violently. Corset stopped in his tracks as he felt the sudden power as Panty and Stocking glanced at the shimmering being that was down below.

"GRRRRAAAAHHHHH!"

His form changed into a firm horse stance as small rocks started dancing in the air. Suddenly small bits of electricity began to form around Sonic's sparkling gold-white aura. Brief was shaking so much because he's never seen anything like this before.

"Sonic…", the boy said in awe as he watched the hedgehog's angel wings span out long and wide. Sonic has tapped into the true power of the Angel's Ring, as he has now ascended from his angelic form. After one final burst in power the angelic hedgehog stood standing firm with a look of rage and fury in his eyes.

Corset turned around to find the hedgehog staring at him with piercing daggers in his eyes. The demon boss started shaking at the power of the hedgehog that stood before him…

"**You're him…**", he said in a low growl, "**The hedgehog from before…**" Sonic slowly approached Corset with his newfound form as he tucked his wings back in with his hair dancing in the wind. The Anarchy sisters landed on the top of the mechanism as they were in awe of just how powerful Sonic has truly before.

"Damn…I've never felt anything like this before…", said the blonde.

"Me neither. I always thought Sonic was strong but damn…", added the Goth.

"Either way…this dick is about to get his ass handed to him…", Panty smirked.

"Yeah, he's totally gonna go supersonic on him for sure…", replied Stocking. The glowing angel hedgehog stopped as he was only a few feet from the demon boss himself, they both exchanged looks at one another as the tension between them started to build.

"Corset, right?", asked Sonic as he glared at the demon boss.

"**Yes…and you must be Sonic the Hedgehog, the one I'm supposed to fight…**", replied Corset.

"Uh-huh.", answered the hedgehog, "So how do you wanna do this now that Garterbelt's dead…?"

"**Heh-heh, oh I see. You're another angel of his aren't you…? HA! That blundering fool never ceases to amaze me!**", smirked the demon boss.

"So you kill him just for being this, 'blundering fool'?! It's people like you that sicken me to my core! Always stepping on others just so you can get to the top, reigning supreme while the weak die off just because they're not strong enough! Well guess what asshole?! I have a prophecy to take you down, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!", growled Sonic letting his aura build up again.

"**Meh! It's just like an angel to talk such trash to me! What makes you think you can lash your tongue at a supreme ruler like me?! I don't care if you are the destined one, I will smash your ass into a thousand pieces and FEED YOU TO THE DOGS!**" Corset launched his Scanty fist at the hedgehog as Sonic caught the punch with a burst of sonic speed, his eyes widened at just how fast the World's Fastest really was.

"That's your attack?", smirked Sonic, "I hate to say it dude, but you'll never beat me like this." Corset threw a Kneesocks fist at Sonic as the hedgehog ducked under his arm, and smashed him with a powerful uppercut. The sudden impact sent a shockwave through his back as a little spit came from his mouth. The angel hedgehog then smashed Corset in the chin with a knee thrust as the demon boss stumbled back a bit as Sonic back flipped to his feet.

"**CURSE YOU! I'LL MAKE YOUR ASS PAY FOR THAT!**", growled Corset as he was holding his chin. He discarded Scanty and Kneesocks as he was prepared to fight Sonic with his full power. The hedgehog took a fighting pose as he waited for the demon boss to make a move.

"What's the matter? I thought you said you were gonna make my ass pay for that?", he taunted. The demon boss gritted his teeth as he took a knee and exploded in speed while charging full force at Sonic for what he said. "**You're going down you LITTLE BITCH!**", he growled as he started throwing punches and kicks at the hedgehog. Swings and misses occurred as Sonic was dodging every punch and kick that Corset could throw, suddenly the demon boss through a strong right hook and hissed as the angelic hedgehog teleported out of the way, and reappeared behind him. Before Corset could turn around Sonic had already launched a chop to his back before he phased out.

He phased in front of the demon boss and launched a fierce right kick to his abdomen before phasing out again. Sonic reappeared behind Corset as he sweep kicked him, causing the demon boss to slam onto the ground. "I wonder who's the little bitch now…?", pondered Sonic as he was taunting the demon boss yet again. The demon sisters watched in fear as Ascended Angel Sonic, was owning their boss/father in a fight…

"Holy Mary mother of fock!", stammered Scanty as she held her sister close to her.

"At this rate that hedgehog will kill him.", said Kneesocks scared to death. Corset staggered off the ground now pissed than ever, he glared at the angelic hedgehog that stood before him before letting off a smirk.

"**Well played my destined one. You're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be…**", he complimented the hedgehog.

"Thanks…though, I wish I could say the same…", he replied with an insulting tone. Corset growled again as some demonic aura began to expel from his beefed up body, this is when Sonic knew that the battle was about to get serious…

"**Now that I've realized just how strong you truly are, I can unleash my true power as well! NOW COWAR IN FEAR BITCHES! AS YOU'RE ABOUT TO MEET. YOUR. MAKER!**" Corset stood in a firm horse stance as he was building up his demonic aura as flashes of red electricity were surrounding his body. A smirk played on Sonic's face while this was going on.

"_(Looks like he's about to show me his true power now…)_", he thought as Corset continued building up his power some more. Panty, Brief, and Stocking stood watching as the battle was about to be taken up a notch, suddenly Chuck appeared as he was bouncing around while watching the battle as well.

"Damn, where the hell's Garter at?! He's missin' the best part!", shouted the blonde. Brief gritted his teeth as he was still holding the afro that Garterbelt left behind.

"He's dead…", he whispered.

"W-Wha?", Stocking asked.

"HE'S DEAD! CORSET KILLED HIM!", shouted the boy. Normally you're supposed to grieve over something like this, but this is Panty and Stocking we're talking about. They didn't seem at all sad that Garter was now gone from their lives, however before any of them could speak Sonic and Corset were clashing once again.

_**~ "Live and Learn" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays in the background ~**_

Both Ascended Angel Sonic and Corset locked horns with other as countless punches and kicks were being launched at one another. Both of their auras smashed into one another as Sonic launched a spin kick towards Corset's face but it was blocked. Corset in turn smashed his fist into the hedgehog's face and followed it up with a left leg drop, but was quickly defected as sonic smashed his foot into the demon boss' groin. The hedgehog fired off a series of roundhouse kicks as Corset blocked some of them and took others, then fired off an uppercut to the hedgehog's chin that quickly got blocked.

Sonic managed to find an opening and strike Corset in the stomach with a strong palm thrust that stunned him. Then followed it up with a combo of hypersonic punches each more powerful than the last, as he unleashed heavenly hell on the demon boss' stomach. He knocked Corset away with a shockwave blast as the demon boss smashed into a wrecked building, the hedgehog was having the upper hand in this battle.

"You still wanna keep this up? Or have you finally learn your lesson yet…?", asked Sonic with his arms folded. Corset teleported back in front of the angelic hedgehog while holding his shoulder.

"**Just…who…WHO ARE YOU?!**", hollered the demon boss. Sonic turned his back as he looked at Corset from the corner of his eye.

"So you really don't know me do you?", he smirked, "I'm the one that was sent from Station City to Daten City to protect it from the reign of an evil demon. I am the light that shines in even the darkest of places! I am Sonic the Hedgehog! And I…AM AN ANGEL!"

Corset couldn't believe someone like Sonic could be strong enough to surpass him, even though he powered himself to the max…it just wasn't enough to handle the angelic hedgehog. "**Ugh…no…I will not have this…I WILL NOT HAVE THIS! I WILL NOT LET A PUNY PATHETIC BITCH OF A HEDGEHOG DEFEAT ME LIKE THIS! I WILL FINSH YOU RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOOOW!**"

Corset charged at the hedgehog again as Sonic was prepared to defect any attack that the demon boss would throw at him. However Sonic was not his target, instead he ran towards the sea urchin ghost as it suddenly grabbed him by its tentacles. The hedgehog turned around suddenly as he saw Corset fusing with the ghost as its size suddenly expanded.

"Dammit! I should'a known! So that was his plan the whole time!", growled Sonic. Both Panty and Stocking appeared next to the angel-like hedgehog as they watched the completion of the fusion take place.

"Just when the fight was really getting good…this guy's way too cocky.", groaned the blonde.

"Yeah, um, can we kill him please?", asked Stocking in the same tone.

"No time like the present. Let's go!", said Sonic as the three of them took off after Corset. The demon boss was fused on top of the sea urchin ghost as he was now prepared to bring Heaven and Earth to its knees. "**QUAKE IN FEAR YOU PATHETIC FOOLS! I SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED! AND I WILL REIGN OVER ALL OF HEAVEN AND EARTH!**", he cackled. Suddenly a beam of light shot up right in front of him as it died down to reveal Sonic, who was now flying with his angel wings flapping slowly in the wind.

"You know what dude. You're really starting to get on my last nerves with this whole taking-over-Heaven-and-Earth jazz you've got goin' here. Anybody told you you're too damn cocky for your own good?!", growled the hedgehog.

"**You again?! Has anybody told you that YOU'RE TOO DAMN PERSISTANT?!**", the demon boss shot back. Suddenly a loud roar was heard as a monstrous Chuck pierced its way through the body of the ghost sea urchin. The Anarchy Sisters stood on top of his head while they and Sonic were ready to wrap up this final boss battle.

"Dude! Seriously! Ever since your ass got here, I've been getting a damn headache from your constant yappin' about takin' over Heaven and Earth. And I'm REALLY sick of it!", growled Panty.

"Do you really think we're gonna let someone like you come through here and mess up our hood without a fight?! Hell to da Nah!", Stocking growled while pushing some buttons on her angelic phone. (Somewhere along the way they got their hands on Garterbelt's black heaven's express card.)

"I think it's about time someone put you in your place once and for all!", smirked Sonic.

"Know what I'm thinkin' guys?", smirked the blonde.

"I so get cha Panty!", replied Stocking.

"LET'S GO!", they all said in unison as they put their hands together.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger!"**_

Suddenly a massive angelic cannon covered with panties and stockings appeared as both girls held a trigger on each side of the cannon. It was pointed at Corset as they were prepared to fire it.

"_**Shattering your dark and loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"**WHAAAT?! WHAT IS THIS?!**", stammered the demon boss.

"As I said before; you're way too cocky for your own good!", growled Sonic.

"Your ass should'a seen this comin' from a mile away! You know you were about to get beat down from the fockin' get go, so why did cha even try in the first place?!", added Panty.

"Dicks like you don't deserve to live. And anyone that lays a hand on my boyfriend while I'm still around, will surely get their ass handed to them!", growled Stocking. The hedgehog blushed for a quick second as the Goth had called him her boyfriend, it made him happy to hear her say that. The cannon started to glow as Corset was waving his arms around like a frightened little boy.

"**NOOO! YOU CAAANN'T! JUST WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!**", he hollered in fear.

"We're angels dude!", sneered Sonic, "So guess what time it is now?!"

"Ready Stockin'?!", asked Panty.

"Let's go!", replied Stocking.

"YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN", both of the girls said as they switched over to anime form.

"_**Oh Corset? REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Corset's eyes widened in fear as the girls shot their cannon at the demon boss, except…they aimed it the wrong way. So the blast didn't really hit him at all…

"Whoa, that's new…", Both Panty and Stocking said in surprise.

"**Hehehe! Eyahahaha! You bitches are a special pair of angels aren't you?! You actually shot the wrong way and focked up BIG TIME!**", smirked Corset as he flipped the girls off with both fingers.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!", growled Sonic as he thrusted his palm into Corset's chest, "REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!" With all his angelic power Sonic emitted a blast that was large enough to engulf both Corset as well as the ghost sea urchin, the blast covered almost a half a mile radius as sudden lights and flashes appeared from the blast itself…

"**HE'S TO GOOOOD!**"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

A sudden flash of light lit up the sky as the clouds were white and pure once again. The monstrous Chuck transformed into a giant zipper as he zipped up the doors of hell, never to be opened again. He then transformed back into the little green dog that he was as the sky was now blue, and the sun was now shining.

Corset…was dead.

And Sonic…defeated him.

Brief was still holding Garter's afro as he saw what happened to the sky as well as Corset. A small smile appeared on his face as Sonic and the girls have saved the world. "Garter, they did it…", he said, "Somehow they managed to save the world…"

Suddenly the afro started glowing as it rolled out of Brief's hand as the afro preacher's death was now reversed. He stood next to Brief as he saw that Corset was now defeated.

"It's all over now…", he said in a relieved tone. He picked up Brief out of the keyhole as the mechanism transformed back to its original shape, as well as the boy's penis. Ascended Angel Sonic descended from the sky as he landed on the ground with one knee, he clutched his shoulder as his halo, angel wings, and angelic aura all disappeared at roughly the same time. He saw Garter as he was all alive and well.

"Garter…", he smirked while breathing heavily as Stocking caught him before he collapsed. The gothic angel held the hedgehog in her arms as he looked up at her pretty little face…

"Sonic…baby…you did it.", said the girl in a soft tone while smiling at him. Panty landed next to Stocking and saw that Sonic was okay, then looked in Brief's direction and saw Garterbelt.

"What the hell?! Dude! We thought you were dead!", the blonde said in shock.

"I was, until Sonic saved my ass…", he said in his usual tone. The sound of the church bell rang as it signified that the final boss ghost was killed and laid to rest, Sonic was able to find a little bit of strength to get up.

"Heh-heh…so I guess we won huh guys?", he said in a semi-weak tone.

"Well you three, I must say ya'll did a damn good job out there and you should be very proud of yourselves! Corset is dead and the world is finally at peace once more because of you…", Garterbelt stated. Sonic and the girls high fived one another as they accomplished their mission and saved Daten City, of course Garterbelt also knew that today…wasn't his day to die just yet…

After the whole 'using-the-black-card' incident, the gang jumped into See Through as Panty drove everybody back to the church. "Aww, so I guess we won't be going back to Heaven anytime soon will we?", asked the blonde dumbfoundedly.

"I guess not. That's okay, this is more my style anyway. Right babe?", Stocking asked her new boyfriend.

"Heh, you two are something else…", sweat dropped Sonic as the girls laughed the rest of the drive home. Brief scampered behind them while covering himself with a towel he found in the street. Scanty and Kneesocks popped from under the rubble as they had no clue what they just witnessed.

As for Sonic and the others, Daten City was now at peace once more…

**Epilogue!**

A little while after the gang came back to the church, Sonic is relaxing out on the front lawn after a hard battle with Corset. The blue angelic hedgehog was snoozing away soundly as the church doors suddenly opened up. Stocking (who was still in her angel form) came outside and sat next to the sleeping hedgehog, she lightly tapped him on the shoulder as he cracked one eye open…

"Nm? What's up Stocking?", he asked the Goth.

"Hey Sonic. Me and Panty wanted to thank you for all that you've done for us and Daten City. We would've never won against Corset without your help…", she replied with a smile.

"Aww c'mon, you're gonna make me blush!", smirked the hedgehog.

"Whoever knew you were that strong?", shrugged Stocking.

"Yeah…so what do you wanna do now?", asked Sonic.

"We can head to my bedroom and I'll give you a reward…", smirked the Goth. The hedgehog knew just what that smirk meant as he got up from the ground and followed Stocking inside the church. Before he sets foot inside he stops for a moment and says something to the readers…

"The battle may be over…but the party's just getting started!", he tells them.

He looks at the readers from the corner of his eye as he lets off a smirk and a thumbs up, then turns around as he makes his way inside the church.

**To Be Continued! Next Fanfic!**

**A.N: YESSSS! The first installment of the **_**SPSG **_**series is DONE! ^o^. Thank you all for forgiving me for deleting my **_**Anarchy **_**stories and riding on this one, you all are great people for doing that and you deserve a cookie!**

**As a special reward for reading this story, you all can now read the 17****th**** episode/chapter that's coming up next! See Ya'll later! **


	17. SPSG Final: Sonic vs Panty & Stocking!

**A.N: Well readers, I wanna say thanks for all the love I've been getting from this story as well as from the reviews. So before I close out this **_**SPSG **_**installment, check out the 17****th**** episode/chapter. So now I present to you, the Final FINAL episode of this fanfic!**

**Enjoy ^-^!**

_**(**Panty & Stocking theme ~ opens in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**Episode 17 (Bonus Omake):** Sonic vs. Panty & Stocking!

_**~ Three days later ~**_

Daten City was now free of any ghost attacks that once threatened this great city as well as its people. The World's Fastest Hedgehog has defeated the ultimate ghost as well as the last evil, with some help of the fallen angels known as Panty and Stocking Anarchy. On a bright and sunny day we find the angelic speedster relaxing on the couch in front of the pulpit, as he talks with Garterbelt about the events of the battle…

"…And that's how I ended that jerk, I gave him the beating that he deserved for all the hell he put this city through.", said the hedgehog.

"So everything went according to plan huh? I gotta say, we're deeply grateful to your debt here in da city.", said the afro preacher.

"No kiddin'.", replied Sonic in a smile.

"But enough about dat old news. It's time I told you the reason I brought you down here.", stated Garterbelt as he scratched his beard. He then called the angels downstairs as they heard his call, though not happy about it the two sisters made their way downstairs as they found Sonic sitting on the couch.

"What now ya douchebag…?!", groaned Panty as she slumped on the couch after waving to Sonic.

"This better be good. I was in the middle of eating a hot fudge sundae and I don't want it to melt.", pouted Stocking after kissing the blue hedgehog on the cheek. Garter cleared his throat before making his announcement to the trio.

"Alright you three! As ya'll know, Corset is dead and the city is safe from ghost attacks. However I've been doing some thinking about something…" The afro priest trailed off as he came from the pulpit as he approached Sonic. He took the hedgehog's hand as he looked at the Angel's Ring that he had on his right middle finger before letting it go.

"Thinkin' about what? Your porno collection?", the blonde said bluntly.

"Um, what are you getting at Garter…?", Sonic wondered.

"I'm glad you asked that…", replied the afro preacher, "You see…I've been noticing a power gap between you three ever since that battle with Corset, so I wanted to give ya'll a special test. If you two angel hoes manage to pass it, I won't bitch and moan about any dumb stuff you do for a whole week." This sort of bet sparked the angel's interest as their eyes widened with excitement, Garterbelt couldn't complain if they brought any men in the house OR used all his money to buy a mountain of cookies, cakes, and ice cream. This bet was like a dream come true to them, however the man never told them what they would have to do in order for this 'Garter-free' week to happen.

"So what's this special test we gotta past, eh?", asked Panty while raising a brow.

"Does it involve killing a ghost or finding something…?", wondered the Goth. Garterbelt stroked his beard and closed his eyes as a smirk played across his face. "So ya really wanna know do ya?", he asked the trio while chuckling a bit.

"I'm a little curious.", shrugged Sonic.

"Um, yeah. What he said.", added the blonde.

"Alright, I'll tell ya. Panty…Stockin'… you two…ARE TO FIGHT SONIC IN A BATTLE!" The jaws of Sonic and the Anarchy sisters dropped to the floor as they all had poker faces on. Was Garter really serious about the task that he just announced?! It has to be a joke right?

"SAY WHAAAT!", all three shouted in unison. Garter closed his eyes again as he placed his hands behind his back while explaining to the trio, why he picked a challenge such as this.

"C'mon girls, think about it! Almost half da ghosts you two have faced Sonic had defeated with ease, and his power has grown since the first day I gave him that ring. So I put ya'll in this challenge to see where you three stand in terms of angelic power, and if you girls managed to beat him…then you won't hear from my mouth about your dumbass decisions anymore.", stated the afro priest.

"Hrrm…I'm not sure about this…", stammered Sonic while scratching the back of his head.

"Sonic's right. I mean couldn't we just do something else instead? Like you leave us alone for a whole week while you keep your piehole shut about our habits.", suggested Panty while shrugging her shoulders.

"Besides hurting the one I love is taboo for me, so count me out!", said Stocking as she folded her arms while holding her bone kitten.

"Yeah Garter, it's not like the girls will do any good against me anyway. Besides I'm stronger than them now than I was back when I first got this ring.", stated the hedgehog. Those were the words that started up some tension in the room, as Panty and her sister had glares on their faces while both of their right ears ticked...

"…Hey Stockin'?", said the blonde as her head was hung low while balling her fist.

"Yes Panty?", replied the Goth as she too had her head hung low.

"Did he just say that he's stronger than us?", smirked Panty as she looked at Sonic.

"Y'know I think he did sis. So what should we do about it…?", smirked Stocking as she also looked at Sonic. The hedgehog felt the static that was aimed at him as he looked at the girls with an anxious feeling, Garter on the other hand started smirking as he was rubbing his beard as his eyes were closed.

"Well, well…looks like we've got a battle after all.", said the afro preacher.

_**~ 10 minutes later ~**_

Garterbelt stood on the sidelines as Sonic and the girls were standing on opposite sides of the front field outside. The angels had their signature outfits on as they and the hedgehog listened to what Garter had to say before the battle could begin.

"Here's how dis is gonna go down; you will fight until the other person can't left up a finger, after that the match will be over plain and simple. Please don't try to kill each other okay?! Now ya'll have a good match." The afro preacher went towards the front doors of the church as the trio watched him leave, before they all turned their attention to each other.

Sonic looked at the girls as the girls looked back at him; they never thought Garter would put them against one another before, so why would he decide to do this now? Panty and Stocking new that Garter would never bother them again for a week if they defeat Sonic, however they were a tad hesitant to do so…at first.

"Okay girls, before we do this I wanna say something…", said Sonic.

"Oh? And what's that?", asked Panty.

"Believe it or not…after that fight with Corset, there was something that was on my mind about you two. While I've been fighting ghosts alongside you both for a few months now, I've always wondered what it would be like to fight you two. Call it crazy, but I got a tad excited when Garter first mentioned the idea. Finally…I get to test my power against the all mighty Anarchy sisters themselves."

Both Panty and her sister were surprised at Sonic's urge to challenge their power; you might even say that the two of them were a little speechless. They both folded their arms as they closed their eyes before they responded to what Sonic had said to them.

"Y'know Sonic? We've actually been thinking about the same thing as well…", stated the blonde.

"You've been with us for quite a bit now, as much as I hate to admit it…I think we'd be honored if you wanted to battle us. Sides', I think it might actually be fun!", smiled the Goth.

"Ah!...Really?", asked Sonic semi-surprised.

"But don't think we'll go easy on ya just cuz' you saved our city.", smirked Panty.

"We're Panty and Stocking Anarchy after all…and backin' out of a challenge is something we'd never do!", added Stocking with a smirk.

"So ya know what that means, right?!", shouted the blonde in cockiness.

"Time to give you a taste of what true anarchy is all about!", replied the Goth in the same tone.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" plays in the background ~**_

_Two silver poles appeared as Panty and Stocking transformed into their angelic forms, they stood in front of the poles as their angel wings and halos appeared. They started pole dancing for a bit while also doing a little striptease as well; Panty started slowly removing her panties while Stocking began to slowly remove her stockings, as they both prepared to recite their incantation…_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O evil spirit drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came!"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

Panty twirled her panties around as they transformed into her favorite weapon; Backlace, while Stocking had her favorite weapon the one and only striped katana. The angels were in their prime as they were prepared to face the angelic speed demon, in a battle that would ensure them a 'Garter-free' week if they managed to stop the speedy blue angel. (If they can that is…)

"Last chance to back out Sonic! Are you sure you wanna do this?" smirked Panty as she had Backlace pointed at him.

"Even though I love you, I don't plan on holding back sweetie!", smirked Stocking as she gripped her katana. The hedgehog let off a smirky little grin as his angelic ring started to glow, while his blue-white aura and halo have appeared. Both the girls and him were prepared to fight each other, as a test to see just how strong they have gotten since their fated battle with Corset.

"…_**When we first met…"**_

"I want you two to go all out and hold nothing back.", stated the hedgehog as he heroically pointed at the Anarchy sisters.

"_**I thought we'd be…together again…"**_

"Okay, but don't come crying to us if you get hurt around here.", said the blonde with a smirk.

"You may be the World's Fastest Hedgehog, but we're two badass angels who don't know when to quit!", added Stocking.

"_**Yooou're using me…for your own gain…"**_

"Time to see just how strong you two Anarchy sisters really are!" smirked the hedgehog as his aura expanded just a little bit.

"YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!", Panty and Stocking shouted in unison.

"_**And now I'll never feel the same! Fly away now! Fly away now! Fly awaaaaay!"**_

Sonic and the girls clashed against each other as the hedgehog used a Spin-Dash on Panty. The blonde used the butt of Blacklace to keep him gridlocked while Stocking made her move, however he stopped spinning as he suddenly swayed to the side as the Goth missed him with a downward slash. "Gotcha!", smirked Sonic as he sweep kicked Stocking, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Dammit! Now you've asked for it!", sneered the blonde as she launched a right hook to the hedgehog's face as he dodged out of the way. She then launched a roundhouse at the left side of Sonic's head as he managed to block it just in time, however it left him wide open to get shot at. "CRAP!", he yelled as he released the blonde's leg and back flipped out of the way; as Panty fired off rounds of shots at the hedgehog. (Not that they would hit him anyway…) The hedgehog looked around for Stocking but couldn't sense her, then she sprang into action as Sonic found himself dodging strikes and slashes from the gothic goddess herself.

"C'mon babe, is that all you got?", chuckled the girl as she made another slash at her boyfriend. Sonic dodged it and launched a palm strike on Stocking's stomach thus knocking the girl down. Panty caught the hedgehog off guard as she socked him in the back of the head with a left hook, he rolled over on the ground as he rebounded and revved into a spinning ball.

He charged at the blonde as she tried shooting at him with Backlace to slow him down. However it didn't work so well as Panty was slammed high into the air by Sonic's Spin-Dash, he suddenly skidded to a stop as he looked from the corner of her eye and saw Stocking coming up from behind. He gave her a smirk as he phased out just before her stripped sword could touch him. "Uh?! Now where'd he go?!", stammered the girl as she held her sword looking for him.

"UP HERE SWEETUMS!", smirked Sonic as he suddenly came crashing down on the Goth; pinning her down with both of his knees as she dropped her sword. The hedgehog wrapped his legs around her body while giving her a great big hug at the same time. "How ya like me now?!", grinned the hedgehog as he used a bondage-like hold on Stocking.

"S-So tight…I can't move…", she giggled in pleasure as Sonic looked like he was squeezing the life out of her. Panty saw this as her eyes widened for a moment, but this also gave the girl an idea. "_(Wait…if he's busy squeezing the life outta Stockin', then he'll be totally helpless against me!)_", she thought. Panty spun her gun around as she pointed it at the hedgehog while letting off a smirky grin.

Sonic heard the clicking of a gun as she glanced at the blonde that was about to shot him. "Game over hedgehog!", she smirked as it looked like she was about to shoot him. A drop of sweat appeared on the hedgehog's forehead while he was squeezing his lover with his bondage hold…

"Okay! Okay! You win!", wined Sonic as he loosened his grip on Stocking as he let the girl up. He helped her dust herself off as he too dusted his own self off.

"Whaaaa?! That's it? You're done already?", asked the blonde while scratching the back of her head.

"Well, yeah…I couldn't really unleash my true power on you two. Not because you're girls, but just because you two are special to me.", said Sonic in a soft tone.

"Wait a sec' babe. So you're gonna let us have this battle just because…you love us?", asked the Goth in question. Sonic nodded as he gave the Goth a little kiss on the cheek.

"Of course Stocking, I wouldn't have it any other way.", he smiled at the girl. Garterbelt came from the front doors of the church as he was a bit suspicious about the outcome of the battle. "EHHH?! You mean ya'll didn't fight at all?!", he asked while raising a brow and talking in a disappointed tone.

"We did…but the truth is, I surrendered.", shrugged Sonic.

"He bailed out on the fight because he didn't wanna use his full power on us, even though he told us to use our full power on him...", answered Stocking.

"Look Garts, Sonic really didn't wanna fight us from the get go. So can we battle him some other way that doesn't involve us fighting him?", asked Panty. The afro preacher sighed as he scratched his afro while thinking of something else the girls and Sonic could do, then he finally got a spark on something.

"Well…I know one thing ya'll can do.", he said to the trio.

_**~ 3 minutes later ~**_

"See? Why can't we have done this instead of trying to fight one another, just so we could have a week away from that afro douchebag…?", groaned Panty.

"Well look on the bright side, at least we get to challenge Sonic to something that we all agree on.", replied Stocking in her usual tone.

"Yeah! Best part is, this is actually one of my favorite things to do with my friends back home.", smiled Sonic.

"Alright, best two outta three!", said the blonde.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, GO!"

"What the hell?! Why did we all do Paper?!", wined the Goth.

"My bad…", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Ugh! Alright, let's try this again.", groaned Panty.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, GO!"

"Nice…now we all did Rock.", sweat dropped Sonic.

"ARRGH! WE'LL NEVER GET THIS RIGHT!", growled the blonde.

_**(**Ending to Panty & Stocking theme ~ closes in the background**)**_

** Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **

**THE END! Thanks for reading!**

**A.N: That wraps up the **_**SPSG **_**first installment! Thank you all for reading this all the way through to the end, and I hope you all had fun while doing it! I'll be taking a week or two from writing for a bit, but I'll be back in full force when I return.**

**Until then, Sonic the Hedgehog and PSG! Fly Awaaaaaay!**


End file.
